


Blackthorn

by Miss_Swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore!bashing, Except the twins Bill and Charlie, F/F, F/M, Fleamont Potter Bashing, Good!Blacks, Good!Dark Side, Good!Draco, Good!Slytherins, Granger bashing, Harry Potter adopts Remus Lupin, Harry Potter adopts Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Immortal!Harry, James Potter Bashing, Light side bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Muggles vs. Wizards, Pureblood Politics, Sane!Voldemort, Silver Marauders, Slytherin!Harry, Soulmates, Third World War, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing, creature!Harry, father!harry, muggle bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: Year 2937Hello to whoever found this journal. If you read this piece of garbage in it’s entirety, I hope that you will learn from humanity’s mistakes and not mess up like it did a few centuries ago—who am I kidding? Nobody’s ever going to read this, I’m the last person alive on Earth.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (past), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Remus Lupin, Severus Snape & Sirius Black, Severus Snape & Voldemort
Comments: 658
Kudos: 3101
Collections: Interesting Books, Master of Death & Time Travel Harry Potter, Read Again They Were Good (clayrin)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.
> 
> Last updated : 20/11/2020  
> Changes : the whole thing (literally). I wrote a journal-like prologue, instead of whatever crap I had written of before.
> 
> -EXTREMELY IMPORTANT-
> 
> -IF YOU DON’T READ THIS AND THEN COMMENT ABOUT WHAT IS SAID BELOW I WILL SHAME YOU-
> 
> For those who are unaware, this fanfic is going through a major rewrite. However I hate when writers start a new story and call it a rewrite but never finish the work, so I will be rewriting the story here. If this bothers you or you want to avoid being confused, the main rewriting work should be done in a few weeks. I will also be changing the timeline to match the political turn I have recently chosen for this fanfic. Some chapters will be moved around or simply thrown away. 
> 
> This rewriting work is like a 50 000 piece puzzle. Everything has to be taken in consideration so that it lines up and just... works.
> 
> Moreover, this is an ever evolving fanfic. Not story wise, at least not unless I am rewriting it, but quality wise. Small things will be changed as time goes on because as a writer my writing style improves, matures and evolves as time goes on. I will make sure to indicate the date in the A/Ns every time I update a chapter–as well as what I changed most of the time. 
> 
> I refuse to cripple my fanfic for the sake of consistency. I will always seek to improve my work, and here I have the opportunity and capability to do so.
> 
> Thank you for your comprehension.
> 
> Miss_Swan

**_Year 2923_**

_Hello to whoever found this journal. If you read this piece of garbage in its entirety, I hope that you will learn from humanity’s mistakes and not mess up like it did a few centuries ago–who am I kidding? Nobody will ever read this, I’m the last person alive on Earth._

_I am standing on top of the astronomy tower, ready to leave this fucked up time, this fucked up world. Hopefully I’ll be able to make things better wherever–or rather whenever–Father will send me. I could just join him in Death’s realm. Deal with souls in the underworld and learn what it means to be Death’s heir. The Underworld Prince, as the dead call me. Anyways, I could–and probably should–leave this fucked up planet forever. Mordred knows it would save me from loads of pointless suffering. But... despite all the shit the no-majs and wizards put me through, despite their alarming level of Stupid, so high the word deserves a capital letter, I’ve somehow grown inexplicably attached to this planet, to this world. Enough so that I want to make things better.  
  
_ _So, I’m going back._

_Even if I don’t have enough fingers on both hands to count the number of times I nearly died because of their sheer incompetence and utter lack of common sense of the wizarding–and non-magical–world. No matter what the Weasel Trash and the Beaver Parasite say, that is not normal. Nor is spending your seven years of magical schooling–supposedly in the safest place on Earth–surviving deadly threats by a hair’s breadth while the moronic, useless and incompetent Trash–who are commonly called teachers–twiddle their thumbs, bury their heads in the sand, and wait for–something–to happen, I guess? I mean, they couldn't be doing nothing at all, right?_

_Or maybe Dumble’s Stupidity was more infectious than I previously thought, and I still want to see the best in everyone. Nah... that can’t be it... right?_

_Back on track—I'm afraid spending all my time with my little sister Lunabell didn’t help me keep my thoughts in order, but maybe that’s for the best; I mean, orderly people are so... normal and... Boring! Ugh, I hate boring people—Father decided to send me to 1966, because apparently, it’s an appropriate time to go Horcrux hunting. Then I bring my soulmate to his usual handsome and charming self and not the scaly and noseless rabid dog Trash abomination he currently is in that time. Maybe then he will actually change things instead of endorsing pointless killing, and stop being bigoted Trash. Hopefully.  
_

_And then we’ll marry, and live happily ever after—just kidding. I don’t deserve a happy ending._

_I’m going back to make sure that the third world war that tore humanity–and planet Earth–apart, never happens._

_I’m going back because I want to see the oceans, the beach, the birds and the blue sky again. All of it has been destroyed by humanity’s Stupidity a long time ago_

_I’m going back because I never want to hear to pained cries of Lady Magic as she draws her last breath. Never again._

_So, this is a goodbye—I guess? I mean nobody will ever read this so why bother trying to sound civil? Father just arrived, so I’ll be leaving now._

_I’ll just close this piece of trash and toss it away. It’s not like anybody’s around to care if I litter a public place with garbage._

_Hadrian Samhain Peverell, Prince of the Underworld._

_Harry James Potter, Boy, Freak, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hero, Savior, Chosen One, The-Man-Who-Conquered, Dark Lord Thanatos._


	2. Blackthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in 1966, Hadrian puts his affairs in order, and creates a new identity for himself while befriending the goblins.

Hadrian took a few gasping breaths, the invigorating iodine tang of the ocean and sea life filling his lungs.

The late afternoon sun was beating on his face, and the cool caress of the oceanic breeze was soothing the burn away. A few feet away, waves rolled down and crashed relentlessly onto the beach—the cool brine fizzing and bubbling like a potion in the making as it spread across the expanse of powered seashells and crystals lazily until it lapped as his hand almost shyly. The waves slowly, painstakingly pulled the beach away from the shore and into their depths as they withdrew with a faint hiss, unwilling to relinquish its temporary hold on the stretch of the beach it conquered without taking anything from it. The constant shifting of the sand was like sandpaper against his skin.

It was perfect.

Opening his eyes despite the blinding sunlight, and seeing the clear blue sky and the clouds drifting and stretching like the wings of the seagulls who soared the skies, was the last straw and, still shaking from the intense pain of time travelling so far back, he laughed. 

It was not a pretty laugh. Far from it. His cackle was insane, crazed, unhinged, hysterical and would’ve made old Bellatrix proud.

When he finally composed himself, he laid there a while longer, staring, as his uncontrollable shaking abated.

It was good to be back.

Still snickering he casually jumped to his feet and brushed the sand off his robes before apparating to the Alley.

Without pausing his stride he made stalked towards the pure white marble building that stood out at the end of the alley, the crowd parting as he walked.

He stopped in front of a free goblin teller and glanced at the name plate. He didn’t get a chance to speak before the goblin snapped at him irritably.

“What do you want?”

Hadrian took this attitude in stride. He sympathized with the teller, really, for having to suffer the whims and arrogance of mortal Trash all day long.

“Greetings Teller Griphook. May your gold flow and your enemies fall under your ever-sharp blade.” He spoke in gobbledygook, making sure his tone was as fierce as it was respectful.

“Greetings wizard, may your vaults overflow. What is your business with Gringotts today?” Replied the goblin, his voice now respectful.

“I want to create a new identity for myself and open a vault. I would like to take an inheritance test as well.”

“Very well. Follow me.” He said, hopping off his stool and gesturing for another goblin to replace him.

Hadrian followed the goblin through a maze of richly decorated marble halls, though the deeper they ventured into the entrails of the earth, the more pragmatic in design the halls became. Eventually they stopped in front of a sturdy ash wood door only decorated with a small gold plate that read _Goldteeth_.

Griphook knocked and the door opened to reveal a sparsely decorated office. The rough stone walls were lined with sturdy bookshelves and display cases. The only thing that could be considered decorative in the room were the various weapons displayed in the cases. Griphook entered, saying a few words to the other goblin and gestured him to come in.

Hadrian gave a respectful nod as he approached the goblin and took a seat across from the account manager in the sturdy chair he was offered.

“Welcome to Gringotts, Mr.–”

“Potter. Harry Potter.”

“Well met, Mister Potter. Griphook mentioned something about creating a new identity for yourself?”

“Indeed, but I’d like to take the inheritance test first, please.”

“Very well.” He said and pulled out an athame and a piece of parchment. The ritual dagger was magnificent in its simplicity, and had been crafted out of a single piece of obsidian. “Am I correct in my assumption that you know how this works?”

Hadrian nodded and sliced his palm without even flinching before holding it above the parchment until seven drops of blood drop had fallen onto it. He waited patiently for the results to appear.

**Birth name:** Harry James Potter

 **Adoptive name:** Hadrian Samhain Peverell

 **Birth** **mother:** Lily Rose Potter née Evans

 **Birth father:** James Fleamont Potter

 **Adoptive father:** Death

**Lordships**

Peverell

Mortem

Gryffindor

**Families**

Potter

Black

Slytherin

Malfoy

Peverell 

Gryffindor 

Mortem

Hadrian put the test back on the desk, satisfied with the results, and leaned back regally, sipping a glass of arkhræm—a goblin made beer that was strong enough to send weaker men into a coma—that had appeared on the goblin’s desk at his request.

“The Prince of the Underworld...” whispered his new accountant in awe. Hadrian snorted. Most people would preen at the form of address, but he merely sighed and move on. To him it was merely another addition to the ever growing list of titles attached to his name.

“I will make sure to have the lordship rings brought up. Now, Mr. Potter, would you like to take up one of those names for your new identity?”

“No. I will be known as Mikai Altair Blackthorn. I want to open a vault, one of your largest vault models, with maximum security. I am naming you my account manager. For all my accounts.”

Goldteeth’s eyes widened in surprise and glee, realising that the wizard in front of him was a very wealthy client. No one in their right mind asked for a vault that size with that level of security if they couldn’t afford it. Not if they valued their lives, anyway. He pressed a rune carved into the side of his desk and whispered instructions to the goblin who came in soon after. Goldteeth couldn’t wait to start working with these accounts. Everyone thought that goblins were greedy but in reality they loved dealing with money and everything to do with numbers and making investments. The only reason they had gained the reputation of being misers was because money was so important to wizards and they took great joy in seeing the idiots flail as they tried to stop a supposedly inferior race from stealing they money. Really, if they were so superior they should learn to read the forms before signing them. Many wizards had relinquished all of their possessions to the goblin nation because they hadn’t read the small script. Everyone knew that the catch was always found in the small script. A few wizards had earned their wary respect because they actually found their attempts to trick them into giving more money than the transaction demanded amusing. That and they enjoyed the challenge, apparently it kept their wits sharp.

“I would be honoured, Lord Blackthorn.” He said with a dip of the head.

“Good. I have a feeling I will enjoy working with you. I want this manor built as soon as possible.” He demanded, placing blueprints of his new home on the desk. “Take the money from the Peverell vaults and hire some a crew experienced and talented werewolves and goblins in need of money. I need this built as soon as possible.” Mikai paused. “Everyone will be paid handsomely, of course.”

“Of course.” Repeated Goldteeth in a murmur, new respect shining in his eyes. “Will that be all, Lord Blackthorn?”

“If my vault is ready, I would like to see it.”

“It is.” Confirmed the goblin with a nod.

“Excellent, shall we go?”

A cart ride later and they were standing in front of two massive goblin forged steel doors. Mikai pressed his hand against the door and started pouring magic into it, willing the family crest he had designed to carve itself into the magical steel. When the emblazoning was done he pushed more magic into the structure to change the colour of the steel itself until the crest was completed. He took a step back to admire his work and smirked in satisfaction. The end result was exactly what he had in mind; a raven taking flight holding the thorny stem of a delicate black rose on a deep forest green background. The considerable amount of attention he had paid to details made it so realistic that it seemed almost life-like.

Turning he caught sight of a massive female dragon. She was a beauty with gleaming blue scales of every shade in existence that was at least twelve storeys tall. Her scales ranged from light sky blue on her forehead near her horns to the darkest of indigos along her spine and tail. Her eyes were purple and her horns, claws and spikes ivory white.

He bowed reverently and hissed endearments to her—after all, who wouldn’t want to be on the good side of the dragon guarding your vault?

Sapphira, as he soon learned was her name, purred when he approached her slowly and ran a calloused hand over her snout, forehead and horns.

After a long petting session, he entered his vault, unshrinking various trunks he pulled out of his pockets.

The goblin showed a rare momentarily loss of composure, _gaping_ as he emptied millions upon millions of galleons into the vault. He waved a hand absentmindedly and the money sorted itself into neat piles in the middle of the room.

“Where does all this money come from?” Asked Goldteeth after recovering from his shock. 

“Gringotts. In the future you’re all dead, everyone is, so I took my _liberties_ to raid anything that was left in the vaults.”

“Oh.” Was all the goblin could say, not sure how to respond to that.

Mikai nodded and waved a hand, causing another trunk to open and thousands artefacts to fly onto the rows of black granite shelves at the back of the vault. He did the same motion and this time it was books that filled the bookshelves lining the walls.

He and Lunabell had spent centuries exploring the world even as it fell slowly into discord because of the Stupidity of the Trash and the Parasites. Most of these items came from their exploration of ruins, lost temples and forgotten tombs.

He put the now empty trunks away and turned to his accountant.

“Well I’m done here. Shall we head back to the surface?”

Two hours later, Mikai Altair Blackthorn, Lord Blackthorn, Peverell, Gryffindor and Mortem, walked out of Gringotts and proceeded to go on a shopping spree that gained him the favour of every single shop owner in Diagon Alley. By the end of it they were all singing his praises, saying how handsome and polite and kind he was. 

He could not wait to read the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Mortal gossip was always so entertaining after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !IMPORTANT!
> 
> ~Q and A with Miss_Swan~
> 
> Many readers asked me questions about Hadrian’s new name, Mikai, and I have decided to answer them here :
> 
> Q: Why change Hadrian’s name?/why did Hadrian change his name?  
> A : Because he wants to detach himself from his old life. ‘Harry’ was the boy-who-lived’, the person who killed Voldemort and was a fervent believer of the light. Hadrian witnessed the end of the world, and suffered greatly at the hands of the muggles and wizards alike. Mikai is a totally new person and can start a new life in the past. 
> 
> Q : Why choose that name/what does it mean?  
> A : I had many reasons for choosing ‘Mikai’. First, Mikai means ‘who is like god’ which is a good description for the Master of Death (I mean he can’t die and is super powerful). Second the name was inspired from a book I read where one character was named Alexei at birth but renamed Mikal by a sect later in life. It’s my favourite character and he can do magic. Finally, I wanted Mikai’s nickname to be ‘Kai’... because I had just read ‘The Leader’ a Harry Potter fanfic where Harry was adopted by a vampire called Kai, and was inspired.  
> Q : How is it pronounced?  
> A : It is generally pronounced MihkYe.
> 
> There we go... I think that’s all.
> 
> Miss_Swan


	3. Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good night, Son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this Christmas gift in advance, since I am planning to publish tomorrow a well! 
> 
> Please read and review :)
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve, and have fun with your family and friends!
> 
> Last updated : 02/11/2020
> 
> -MS-

Mikai walked into a dark alley, done with his business in the no-maj world for now, and hopefully for a long while. After the war and the torture he had gone through at the hands of the muggle scientists, he couldn’t help but feel on edge and paranoid every time he ventured into the mundane world. He had been looking around to find promising mundane businesses he could invest in. After all, limiting your business endeavours to the wizarding world was essentially the same as crippling yourself.

He smirked as people backed away from him at the sight of the snake dozing off around his shoulder. The deep forest green snake with bronze accents and bright golden eyes was magical, not that any of these ignorant no-majs that had caged such a noble reptile knew it. Ironically Mikai had found Ouroboros, his new familiar, in the same zoo he had visited for Dudley’s eleventh birthday. He had not hesitated to rescue the snake as he felt a strong magical bond between the two of them.

He was about to apparate to his manor for the first time—it had been completed the night before—when he saw a kid curled into a ball, clad in rags, trembling from the cold, on the filthy ground.

He had flashbacks of his eight birthday, when he had decided to run away and stayed on the streets for a week before he woke up in his dark and dusty cupboard, and suffered the _worst_ beating of his life. He had _never_ tried to do it again. Yes almost the same situation only this child had long greasy hair and suspicious and scared onyx eyes. Eyes Mikai knew very well, as he had seen the life fading from their depths as the man died in his arms from a snake bite, after all. Something like that was hard to forget.

“Are you okay, kid?”

Hearing someone speaking, Severus looked up cautiously, only to scramble away quickly when he saw the tall man towering over him. He curled up in a ball and begged the man not to hurt him.

“Wait! I’m not going to hurt you, I promise! My name is Mikai Altair Blackthorn, what’s yours?” Said Mikai crouching to appear less menacing and speaking in a soft tone. He extended his hand slowly.

Severus stared at the hand held out in front of him and the soft understanding smile on the man’s face, and clasped the offered limb hesitantly. The man’s palm was calloused, he noticed absently.

“Severus Tobias Snape.”

“Nice to meet you, Severus. Now, where are your parents?”

Instantly the child flinched and tried to back away in the shadows of the alley behind him.

“No! I won’t go back _there_! You can’t make me! I hate it there, my mom is dead and Tobias hates me!”

He stopped the child from running away and pulled him into a tight embrace, ignoring his struggling as he rocked him gently, whispering soothing words in his ear.

“Hush, child. I won’t force back there and I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you.” He promised solemnly, relieved to feel the kid’s trembling lessen slowly until it finally stopped.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Severus. Now, would you like me to adopt you, as my son?” He spoke hesitantly, he was a stranger to the boy after all, and wasn’t sure the boy would trust him.

Severus’ head snapped up so fast he worried the boy got whiplash, gazing at him with wide surprised eyes.

“W-why would you want _m-me_? I’m just a _f-freak_ , a waste of space and money.” He mumbled pitifully, tears welling up in his eyes as he tensed while he awaited the punishment he knew was to come. This was one of the first things Tobias had drilled into him mercilessly with his fists and hurtful words; don’t ask questions.

Mikai cupped the boy’s cheeks with both hands softly and made sure Severus looked at him in the eyes, emerald locking with onyx. His heart clenched painfully when he saw the self-loathing and distrust in those beautiful jewelled onyx eyes.

“Severus, listen to me. You are not a freak nor a waste of space. You are a wizard and an amazing boy that I would be honoured to call my family.”

“Really?” The small boy whispered, hope lacing his words.

“Really. Do you want me to adopt you, Sev?”

A foreign emotion ran through the boy when the kind man called him that. No one had ever given him a nickname before, not even his mother.

“Yes, please, Mr. Blackthorn.” Then he froze as he thought of his father and what he would do if he found out about this kind man adopting him. His father would kill him for sure, and then Mikai. “But what about Tobias?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Sev, that pathetic excuse of a human being won’t be a problem for much longer.” Mikai stated with a dangerous shark-like smirk any Slytherin would envy, that should have made Severus worried but he found that he didn’t care. Whatever happened to his father, he deserved it. “And please call me Mikai, or Kai, if you’re feeling especially casual today.”

Severus gave the man a tiny grin, meeting his warm green eyes shyly.

“Ok, Kai.”

Mikai smiled warmly and rose to his feet with the child cradled safely against his chest and his snake lounging across his shoulders. He apparated them directly into Goldteeth’s office. He was one of the rare wizards who could so. He had been bestowed this honour when he had been declared Goblin Friend.

Landing gracefully on his feet, he politely greeted a surprised Goldteeth, and sat in the comfortable chair he was immediately offered when the goblin saw the child in his arms.

* * *

Mikai carded his hand through his son’s hair, marvelling how alike they looked now that the six year old boy had become his blood adopted child. Severus Tobias Snape, who was now Severus Hadrian Blackthorn, had curly black hair that was soft and silky. His son also had his nose and cheekbones and jaw, all proof of his relation to that filthy drunk scum of a parasite were gone. His son was lying unconscious in a Gringotts hospital bed, thoroughly exhausted by the abuse he had gone through his whole life and the blood adoption ritual. The goblin healer, who happened to be Goldteeth’s wife, was a terrifying woman who reminded him eerily of Poppy Pomfrey. She had decided to keep his son asleep for a few hours while they healed the damage done to the child by his ex-father.

A throat being cleared next to him made him look up from his precious son. He turned to the goblin who had taken a seat next to him.

“Now that the adoption is done, is there anything you wanted to do regarding your accounts, Lord Blackthorn?”

Mikai glanced back to his son and came to a decision.

“Yes. I want you to renovate the Peverell Manor into an orphanage and a school, for wizards and squibs, and the Gryffindor Castle into a werewolf reserve. I want to make sure that those who are persecuted by our society have a safe heaven to go to if the persecution becomes too much. Take the money from the main Gryffindor vault.”

“It will be done, Lord Blackthorn. How will you name both?”

He waved a dismissive hand with a pensive look on his aristocratic face.

“Please call me Mikai, Teller Goldteeth, we will see each other too often in the future to act so formal all the time. And the orphanage will be named Blackrose Sanctum. The wolves will decide on how their sanctuary will be called.”

“Of course... Mikai, it will be done.” His account manager spoke his name hesitantly, as if testing how it sounded on his tongue. “And call me Goldteeth.”

Goldteeth was amazed at how friendly and respectful the wizard was. The man knew most of the goblins working at the bank by name and always made a point of greeting each of them when they crossed paths. Lord Blackthorn, or Mikai, as he insisted to be called now, also knew their language, culture and traditions. He was blunt and straight forward. He also had an innate talent for making money and choosing investments that benefited both him and the bank. Not to mention he paid everyone extremely well for their work and service, which was always a plus. Time was money, after all. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, my friend, thank you.”

“Then I shall owl you regularly to keep you updated.”

Mikai placed a strange object–a sleek and flat rectangular box with a thin layer of glass on the top–on Goldteeth’s desk.

“I have a better way to stay in contact. This is a phone. It’s powered by magic and works like a two-way mirror.”

The goblin picked up the phone with a gnarled hand, examining it closely.

“Fascinating... you would be agreeable to let us study this... phone? So we can recreate it?”

“As long as you don’t sell it to wizards for a while. I’d like to keep an advantage over the old goat’s sycophants.”

“Of course.” He looked up from the contraption. “What are your plans about the self-proclaimed Dark Lord?”

Mikai pursed his lips, frowning slightly.

“Tom is still ignorant to many things about the magical world. He messed up; plain and simple. I’ll make sure that he sees the errors of his ways.”

“So it’s true, then?”

Mikai rose an inquiring eyebrow.

“That the Dark Lord split his soul.” Clarified the goblin.

“He did. You thought it was the case?”

“We did. The deformations was very telling.”

He hummed thoughtfully.

“That makes sense. Do not worry, I will fix his soul if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Good. And the ministry?”

“I’m sure we can both agree that the ministry needs to go.”

“Indeed. Glad to see we’re on the same page.” The goblin got up to leave. “Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Mikai. May you enemies fall under your blade and their riches become yours.”

The immortal wizard dipped his head respectfully.

“And may your vaults never be empty, Goldteeth. I will be leaving as soon as my son awakes.”

Goldteeth bowed low and left the room quietly, leaving father and son alone.

* * *

Blackthorn Manor was a five storey building with three wings, built out of white and pale grey stone. The balconies, windows and decorations were carved out of black and dark green marble, with silver and bronze detailing. The roof was made of a combination of forest green and bronze tiles.

The manor was surrounded by a vast expanse of grass that stretched for miles surrounding by a forest. There was also a lake with a dock and a boathouse, two dozen green houses, a few orchards, fields of crops, a quidditch pitch, and a lush garden that led to the entrance to his home, with a magnificent black marble fountain in its centre.

With a crack a tall man that appeared to be in his late twenties appeared out of thin air in front of the massive ebony doors leading into his new home, with his seven year old son in his arms.

He breathed in the scent of the black, white and blue roses surrounding him and smiled. This was home.

The doors opened automatically as he neared them and he walked straight to the room that he had sent a few goblins to design for his son while the kid was unconscious. Tucking him into bed, he kissed his brow and exited the room quietly making sure to leave the door open as to let some light through.

“Good night, Son.”

Unbeknownst to his, a barely awake Severus smiled sleepily as he heard that, his was warming at the thought that Mikai considered him his son already.


	4. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias gets what was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas everyone!:)
> 
> Please leave a review I appreciate them very much!
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Mikai stood on the dilapidated porch of an equally decrepit two storey house. Behind him was a small unkept garden surrounded by a twisted and bent rusty iron fence. The street was no better, it was dirty and smelly and there was garbage everywhere.

The familiar weight of his favourite gun in the inner pocket of his coat made him grin gleefully in anticipation as he fingered the wand secured in the horntail hide Auror level holster strapped to his wrist.

He made sure to slip gloves on before knocking on the door he was sure had more than one layer of filth on it.

Filthy parasite, living like the dirty pig he was. He sneered as he knocked, straightening his tailored suit. _Nothing more than he deserves_. He thought to himself.

As the time it took for the Trash to answer the door stretched on, he huffed impatiently.

He didn’t have time for this!

It had been two weeks since he had adopted Severus, and he just wanted to be home before his son woke up. Severus had made a lot of progress but he had abandonment issues due to his mother’s death at such a young age. They were still adjusting adjusting to each other. 

The kid was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for his newfound haven to turn into his new hell. The last two weeks had been very hard on both of them as Severus learned to trust him, and as Mikai learned how to interact with a child after over five hundred years of being alone with only his sister to keep him from becoming even more insane than he was now.

It was lucky he had experience in raising children, what with raising his godson Teddy, marrying Draco two years after the war and having children with him. Teddy, Ophelia and Scorpius had been the light and pride of his existence, and he had been devastated when they were killed during the bombing of Diagon Alley on October 31st. That was the day the muggles as a whole declared war on the magicals and everything went to hell...

He pushed those swirling thoughts behind his thick occlumency shields before he could drown in them.

Back on track—his son still had nightmares, flinched from sudden mouvements and was extremely uncomfortable whenever Mikai bought him anything. 

It was getting better though.

Only yesterday, Severus had gathered enough courage to call him _dad_ for the first time and the joy he had felt in that moment eclipsed anything else in his life.

“Yes?” Snarled the man after yanking the door open. Mikai wrinkled his nose when the strong stench of booze and nicotine hit his nose.

“Mr. Snape?” He inquired, his voice as cold as the North Pole invaded by hundreds of dementors.

“That’s me. What the fuck do you want?”

“My name is Mikai Blackthorn and I’m here to talk to you about your son.”

Snape didn’t even answer and just turned around and walked towards the living room. Mikai shrugged and followed, stepping over the many beer and wine bottles littering mold speckled floor of the hallway that was covered with a faded threadbare rug that had definitely seen better days. The faded wallpaper was pealing off in some places and was darkened with mold as well.

He refused to sit with a look of utter disgust towards the decrepit and dirty couch.

“Thank you, Mr. Snape, for letting me into your home and for your hospitality. Now, as I said, I would like to discuss your son, Severus.”

The drunk parasite’s face was marred by a sneer that made him look even uglier than before, if that was even possible, at the mention of the boy.

“My son? What did that _freak_ do now?”

Mikai’s grin was all sharp edges and murderous intent, but the Trash was too inebriated to care or even notice.

“Oh no, nothing at all. I only wanted to reassure you that he will be taken care of once you are dead.” He stated sweetly as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his weapon.

The trash, who had been bending down to grab a bottle of beer, startled at his words and looked up in utter confusion, with a healthy dose of fear thrown in the mix.

“What are talking about? I’m not go-”

He froze and stopped mid-sentence when he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead.

“Goodbye, trash!” Was the last thing he heard before dying, the tone of the sing-song voice gleeful, deranged and inhuman.

Tobias’ miserable drunken life ended with a bullet in the head.

* * *

Severus shot upwards in his bed, drenched in sweat. His heart was beating madly and he was trembling. Severus tried to move only to discover that he was trapped in his soft bronze silk sheets that were wrapped around him like a cocoon.

He blinked in confusion as he was met with rich dark forest green walls with bronze lining instead of the faded grey peeling paint of his room. Then the last two weeks came back to him and he was filled with utter relief and joy.

Grinning he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed.

10:30.

Well on the bright side he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night again, he thought wryly as he flipped his green and black comforter off and slipped out of bed, his bare feet sinking into the black soft plushy rug.

Severus walked headed towards the shower, the light cyan tiles slightly cold under his feet, and made a note to himself to ask his dad if he could charm them so they wouldn’t be so cold. Turning on the water by pressing the corresponding glowing rune engraved next to the glass shower door, he sighed in bliss water shot out of the shower head, the temperature perfect as always.

The small boy leaned against the lukewarm tiled wall, enjoying the still foreign feel of warm water running down his body. His fingers traced fading scars marring his chest, and he grinned at the thought that they would soon fade completely. His father had made sure to brew a special scar ointment when he saw them, saying that his son would not be scarred by a parasite’s hand. Or any other hand for that matter.

Twenty minutes later he was showered, dressed, and ready for the day. He made his way towards the kitchen where his father was humming absentmindedly as he cooked breakfast, flipping pancakes with one hand while he stirred the scrambled eggs and bacon with the other. 

He perched himself on his usual stool at the kitchen counter and breathed in the delicious smells of breakfast, smiling. His dad insisted that they eat at the kitchen counter in the morning, since he felt that the dining room was too formal in the morning.

“Good morning, dad.”

“Severus! Wonderful timing! You came down just in time for breakfast!”

His dad turned around long enough to sent a bright grin his way before going back to the food.

“What has gotten you in such a good mood?” Severus asked, pouring himself some orange juice. He hated pumpkin juice, ever since he had tasted it, and had asked his father to never buy any ever again.

“Oh, our parasite _pest_ problem has been taken care of, Severus. He won’t be able to _bug_ you anymore.” He announced happily, a slightly deranged smirk on his face.

Severus snorted. His dad insisted to call anyone he didn’t like parasite. When asked, the man has explained that people like his father, who was THE parasite at the moment, clung to life even if they didn’t deserve it and therefore he considered them parasites. He grinned and downed the nutrient potion left for him next to his plate, grimacing and shivering in disgust at the taste.

“That’s good, dad. Do I want to know what you did?”

The blank look his father gave him said it all. Mikai’s grin suddenly switched to happy and innocent as he filled his son’s plate with delicious food. They ate in comfortable silence for a while.

“What do you want to do today, Sev?” Asked his father.

“Can we go to Diagon Alley, please? I want to see if there are any new potion books. Then I’ll go brew in the lab for awhile.”

“Yes, of course, I wanted to visit the goblins since I have a favour to ask from Goldteeth. And remember-”

“To always take a shower and wash my hair with the special shampoo when I’m done experimenting in the lab. Yes, I _know_ dad.” He finished with a roll of his eyes.

“Good, good. Wouldn’t want to have greasy hair now, would we? Are you ready to go now?”

“Of course, dad!” He exclaimed, swallowing the last bite of his breakfast and finishing his juice.

“Lets go, then!” He said grabbing an elegant outdoor cloak and walking out. Severus followed with a bounce to his steps. He bent over to let Ouro slither up his arm and around his thin shoulders and gripped the arm his father held out to him.

They apparated away with a crack.

* * *

Death was sitting behind his imposing desk in the death chamber office, cackling gleefully in his mind as he sized up and down the pitiful excuse of a man before him.  
  
Being a despicable piece of thrash his whole life, Tobias Snape was to face a harsh judgment from Death from the start, but now that his dearest son, Hadrian, had requested that Death make his _death_ hell, he was going to have so much fun. The drunken man might have died a relatively painless death, but he certainly was going to spend the eternity of his death suffering for his sins.

Death mentally thanked his son for giving such a _lovely_ plaything to entertain himself with.


	5. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets a godfather and makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blackthorn house :  
> Members : Mikai, Severus.  
> Family colours : Green and bronze.  
> Family crest : a bronze raven holding a black rose in its’ beak, on a forest green background.  
> Family motto : May Death protect us from all harm.
> 
> I want to thank Trickster32 for his wonderful idea of making Goldteeth Severus’ godfather! It gave me the inspiration I needed to write this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and comments and kudos, I appreciate very much.
> 
> -MS-

Goldteeth was gaping as he stared at the crazy wizard in front of him.

“Excuse me, you want to what?!” He uttered flatly.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to become Severus’ godfather.” Repeated Mikai casually. 

His son rolled his eyes in exasperation at his antics.

“But why me?”

“Because you’re the one I trust the most in the magical community right now and I know that if I was ever to... _disappear_ , you would take care of him. Just promise you’ll teach him all you know if it comes to that, and that you’ll send him to Hogwarts when he is of age to go.” He stated seriously.

Goldteeth could only stare at Mikai, not believing his ears. He looked at the two expectant faces in front of him, and sighed. He really could not understand what the hell was going on in Mikai’s crazy head.

“I would be honoured, Mikai, you know that.”

“Yes, I know but I just had to ask anyway!” He quipped brightly. “Wouldn’t do to name you his godfather if you didn’t want to. Or should I say _gobfather_?” He corrected himself while snickering.

Goldteeth and Severus exchanged exasperated looks and shook their heads at his crazy antics.

Just then Death appeared behind them, frightening the goblin but not Severus who threw himself in the entity’s arms.

“Grandfather!”

Death lets out a raspy chuckle, hugging the boy he has become rather fond of in the last few weeks.

“Severus, grandson, how are you today?”

“Amazing Mort! Papa just asked Goldteeth to be my godfather.”

“Did he now?” Asked Death, giving a stern glare to his son as he imagined very well just how the brat had asked.

“Of course!” Chirped his son, way too enthusiastically for the others’ taste. “Who else could I ask? You’re already his grandfather, and Ouro... well he _is_ a _snake_! Even I aren’t crazy enough to ask a snake to be my son’s godfather.”

“Well,” began Goldteeth slightly exasperated. “You could’ve waited until you’ve gotten to know more people and then made your choice.” He stated matter-of-factly, but Mikai only grinned wider.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I-you know what? Never mind, I give up.”

“Good, now it’s official, you are Severus’ godfather! Let’s toast to celebrate!”

* * *

They were in the biggest cavern of the cave system his pack had claimed as their home five years ago. It was located deep in a very thick forest, the trees hiding the entrance. The cave’s humidity was staved off by the massive fire lit in the centre, the smoke exiting the cave by the hole in the roof.

Fenrir Greyback stared at the cloaked wizard in front of him. The man had contacted him a week ago asking to meet.

“What do you want?” He growled at the seated man, surprised when he snarled back just as threateningly, sharp fangs bared, and released the masks on his magical aura. It was cold, like a winter night, and dark, so dark. _Darker_ than the Dark Lord’s, and that as a hard feat, and he felt the strange need to submit to this mysterious wizard. Massive wings made of what seemed like shadows covered with ink black feathers spurted out of his shoulder blades, flapping lazily behind him.

Greyback gaped at him in shock.

“What are you?”

“I’m _technically_ a fallen angel.” The wizard answered with a careless shrug. “But I’m really Death’s adopted son.”

“Death’s adopted-?” He trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind. What do you want?”

“My name is Mikai Blackthorn and I want to help you. The werewolves, I mean.”

He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, not believing for a second that a wizard, Death’s son or not, would want to help them, outcasts and proclaimed monsters of society.

“How?”

“I renovated the Gryffindor Castle to be a werewolf sanctuary. I was in the ministry recently and I heard that a certain toad lady close to the minister is trying to pass a law that would allow a new department of the MoM to incarcerate, kill and hunt werewolves. With the negative reputation Dumbles has been giving you with the war going on, there a big possibility it’s going to be passed.”

Mikai paused as his pack began to growl lowly in anger. He raised a hand to silence them, now intrigued by what the wizard wanted.

“What is this... _sanctuary_?”

“I asked the crew to include over a hundred suites, as well classrooms, rooms to relax in, a potion lab, a den covered in cushions and blankets and furs for the young cubs, as well as massive dining hall. I also made sure the crew built at least forty outer buildings for those who are more used to living outside.”

“You are the one who gave so many of us construction jobs lately?” Murmured Eclipse, a silver blonde werewolf in her twenties who’s mate had been hired.

“That I did. For my manor and the sanctuary. I thought that you would like it more if you had a role in building it.” Mikai explained with a gentle smile.

“We werewolves need a lot of land.”

“You’ll have enough of it. The Castle is surrounded by miles and miles of land, most of it covered by a forest and a lake.”

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, unable to believe that a human would do anything to help his kind.

Mikai allowed his expression to become slightly darker for a moment before he masked it.

“Because I know how it feels to be hated because you are different, because of something you can’t control.” He answered honestly.

Greyback allowed himself a slight grin and finally relaxed, nearly convinced that this man didn’t want to harm them.

“Thank you Blackthorn, I will pass on the word.”

The beaming smile on Mikai’s face convinced the werewolf that the dark wizard truly wanted to help them. Mikai threw him a leather bag that he caught in one hand. He opened it to find thousands of galleons glinting in the firelight. Greyback looked at Blackthorn questioningly.

“These are portkeys to the Castle, the activation word is Sanctuary. See you all soon.” He explained without anymore prompting before vanishing in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

Severus smiled when Ouro slithered into the room and curled onto his lap as he read. The library was, after his room and the potion lab, his favourite place in the mansion. Taking all five expanded floors of the whole North wing as well as the massive tower connected to it, the Blackthorn library was the biggest in Britain.

Dark silver and navy blue rugs covered most of the dark grey marble floor, and the towering bookshelves were made of ebony. There were armchairs, love seats and tables scattered around the library, and more of them surrounding the massive black marble fireplaces on each floor. Floating candles hovering at different levels near the ceiling lit every floor, spelled to never melt.

The ceiling of the fifth floor was enchanted to show the sky outside, and the roof of the tower was a glass dome that allowed one to study the constellations at night.

It was an impressive and elegant room, but at the same time cosy, homey, and comfortable. It was no wonder that he had spent most of his time here the last few months.

§Hello Beautiful§ He hissed, something he had discovered he could do since the blood adoption.

§Greetingsss hatchling. How wasss your morning?§

He grinned at his father’s familiar, who despite being a male acted like a mother snake worrying over her hatchlings.

§Amazing! I found thissss new book about potion ingredientsss, it’sss not perfect but very interesting! I made some modificationsss to it, of courssse, and I am going to asssk dad help perfecting it ssssso maybe we can publish it!§

§Impressssive Hatchling! I’m ssssure your godfather would be happy to help. Now, your father sssent me here to remind you that you are visiting the furry moon man ssssanctuary today. He isss waiting for downssstairss§

§Of courssse, Ouro. Pleassse tell him that I will be there in a moment§

§Yesss Hatchling§

He marked and closed his book, leaving it on the table to read later, and made his way towards the manor’s entrance hall, grinning when his father held out his outdoor cloak to him.

“Shall we depart, Son?”

“Yes dad, I am.”

“Excellent. Hold on tight, it will only be a moment.” Severus nodded and his father apparated them away.

They landed in the centre of a massive white and black marble ballroom with thecrest of the Blackthorn family carved into the wall opposite to the entrance. The room had massive windows letting the daylight in and was decked in green and bronze.

There was a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a long table along the walls, with loads of starter pack shrinkable trunks on it. Every trunk contained seven trousers, seven t-shirts, two robes, two cloaks, two jackets, a scarf, a hat, a pair of gloves, seven pairs of underwear, seven pairs of socks, two pairs of shoes and a winter coat. It also included toothbrushes, toothpaste, a hairbrush and a comb, a basic healing kit, and a watch.

It was very basic, but sadly a lot more than werewolves could ever obtain on their own, with all the restrictions there were against werewolves.

Mikai nodded towards Ash, standing near them, ready to welcome and help any new werewolf refugees. Ash bowed his head submissively in answer and then greeted them warmly.  
  
Soon they were entering the dinning hall together, where almost all the werewolves were eating at this hour, sat around the many small round tables scattered across the room.

Aiden, the alpha of one the biggest pack they had living at the sanctuary at the moment, after Greyback’s, approached them baring his throat in a sign submission.

Mikai had discovered that with him being Death’s son and a shadow wolf animagus, he was an alpha to all werewolves. He nodded respectfully to the man who had become a close friend during his many visits at the sanctuary and lightly ruffled Severus’ hair.

“Why don’t you go and meet other children your age, Severus?”

“Yes, Father.” He said, and began to explore around while the adults talked about the serious business. He finally spotted a lone kid sitting at an otherwise empty table reading a heavy tome, and sat down across from his.

Remus looked up when someone sat at his table, a little startled when he saw a boy his age surveying him curiously with a shy grin on his face. The boy was definitely human, as he couldn’t smell the wolf in him, but didn’t seem disgusted by the fact that he was a werewolf.

“Hello, my name is Severus Blackthorn. What’s yours’?” He asked extending a hand to shake. Remus clasped it after a moment of hesitation.

“Remus Lupin, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. So... what are you reading?”

And just like that they got lost in a long conversation about books they liked and what subjects they preferred.


	6. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small insight on how much Mikai’s presence has changed Sirius life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A bit of a short chapter this time, but the next one will be longer, I promise!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and support. 300+ kudos, OMG!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> -MS-

It was a grey, rainy and cold day. The alleys were mostly deserted, only a few passerby hurrying between the different shops to finish their shopping as quickly as possible.

Walburga was making her way out of Knockturn Alley, done with her shopping for the day. Her supplies of love and obedience potion ingredients had been running low and she had decided that it would be best if she purchased them today, since her husband was out on a business trip.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she was pulled roughly into a dark side alley of Knockturn and held against the wall.

“Hello, Ms. Black.” Drawled the cloaked figure in front of her coldly.

“What do you want with me?” She shrieked like a crazed banshee.

She stilled when she felt a blade being pressed harshly against her throat.

“Poisoning your husband and torturing your sons with the cruciatus curse? My my, Walburga, you’ve a very naughty woman. For torturing my future godfather and his family, mark my words, Black, you _will_ die.”

-o-

**“WALBURGA BLACK FOUND MURDERED IN KNOCKTURN”-p.2**

**“ORION BLACK AT ST-MUNGOS AFTER DISCOVERING HE WAS BEING POISONED BY HIS WIFE”-p.3**

**“BLACK CHILDREN TORTURED BY THE LATE WALBURGA BLACK WHILE LORD BLACK WAS FORCED TO WATCH!”-p.5**

Severus put down the Daily Prophet he was reading on the kitchen counter and glanced up at his father who once again was extremely cheerful for no visible or known reason. Mikai turned away from the cooktop with a plate of pancakes and placed them on the table.

“Hey dad, Lady Black has been murdered.”

“Has she now? What a shame.” Came the dry sarcastic reply.

He quirked an eyebrow at the man.

“Dad...” He drawled. “Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with it?”

Mikai’s face became an impressive mask of innocence.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Severus badly hid a snort.

“Of course, dad. How could I _ever_ think that of you. It’s not like you already murdered Merlin knows how many people in cold blood already.”

“Exactly!” Quipped his father brightly, beaming.

-o-

Sirius could barely understand how his life could’ve changed so much in so little time. A year ago he was being held under the cruciatus curse as punishment for the smallest disobedience by his cruel mother while his father watched passively, and now she was dead and his father was a totally different person.

He was remarried to Ariana Greengrass, who he had promised to marry before Walburga got to him. She had forgiven him quickly and had eagerly agreed to marry him since her previous husband had been killed by one of Dumbledore’s followers even if he didn’t follow the Dark Lord, simply because he refused to fund Dumbledore’s order. Ariana was a kind and soft step mother who smothered him and his brother with kisses and hugs and affection to the point that it was embarrassing. She had a daughter, Thalia, who was about Regulus’ age and who had both her new brothers wrapped her little finger.

He had never seen his father and brother so happy.

At Ariana’s insistence, Grimmauld place had been redecorated. It was light, airy and spacious, nothing like it was before. The scary stuffed house elf heads had been taken down from the walls and most of the dark artifacts that previously littered the house were stored safely in the Black family vault. He actually enjoyed living in the Black ancestral house now.

He had also met two boys his age, Remus and Severus, who had become wonderful friends and he couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts with them. Even Kreacher was kinder ever since he was freed from Walburga’s control.

For the first time in years, Sirius was happy. He didn’t hate his family anymore, and had embraced the pureblood culture after his parents showed him how it wasn’t evil.

He grinned as his sister barged into his room giggling lightly, her long blonde hair decorated with a crown of flowers and multicoloured ribbons trailing behind her, and grabbed his hand to drag him to the playroom, begging him to be the evil dragon in their knight and princess games. He was unable to resist her bright green puppy eyes long.


	7. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikai smirked deviously.
> 
> Game on, Riddle.
> 
> He couldn’t wait to play with... err... meet his soulmate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new chapter posted on November 16th 2020. It’s actually a combination of the old version of chapter 10 “Tom” and the now non-existent chapter 9 “The Princes as well as some new content.

The Lord of Light, the master puppeteer, the Spider himself, Albus Dumbledore was pacing furiously in his office while sucking his precious calming draught laced lemon drops.

How had things gone so wrong? The Snape boy had disappeared without a trace from the Snape household over a year ago, and the the father had been killed a week later.

How had he missed this?

The boy had been his to mold since his birth!

Ever since his mother had decided to threaten his hold on the muggle-born population by trying to create a potion that would show the muggle-born’s magical ancestors, she had condemned herself and her spawns to his wrath.

He needed that information to stay hidden to create division in the Wizarding society, insuring that he could make all the muggle-borns worship him because he protected them. What they didn’t know was that he was actually behind most of the restrictions against them, in the shadows.

So he had been forced to take action and cast a compulsion web onto Eileen Prince. The compulsion forced her to marry Tobias Snape instead of Alphard Black, who she was planning to marry for years. The woman was spelled to never use any magic against the alcoholic man to stop the abuse he would put her through. That stopped her from brewing anything at all.

And then they had a child, a son, who was too powerful for his liking. If he wasn’t under his control, that is. So he cast a notice-me-not spells on the boy and his father so no one would report the abuse and forced the mother to watch the abuse without being able to do anything. The perfect punishment for going against the all powerful Dumbledore.

When Eileen had tried to run away with her son, he punished her by faking her death and locking her up in the dungeons below his house. Since then he had used her as stress relief, indulging himself to torture sessions when his responsibilities became too much for him to handle.

As the beatings and violence escalated, the boy turned to his mother’s potion journals as a way to deal with his grief and injuries. It worked like a charm in insuring his talent in potions. Dumbledore had it all planned. He would come to Hogwarts, a loner and broken, and get sorted into Slytherin, as was often the case with abuse victims. The Slytherins would scorn him for being a half-blood and the rest of the school would hate him for being a snake. He would then turn to only one able to help : Albus Dumbledore, and become his most prized pawn.

But then the brat disappeared without a trace, and Tobias was murdered not long after.

Fawkes, who was on his perch as usual, thrilled sadly and shook his feathered head before disappearing in a flash of golden fire. He couldn’t stand that manipulative man anymore, he decided. He would be better off elsewhere.

* * *

Mikai awoke to the melodious chirping of a very familiar phoenix hatchling, who had made a nest in his silky forest green sheets.

“Fawkes? What are you doing here?”

‘I can’t stand Albus anymore, he is a vile man. You are the heir of my first bonded, Godric Gryffindor, and I was hoping that you would accept to bond with me.’ Said a melodious voice in his head.

“And what has finally made you snap?”

‘His plans for your son Severus.’

If old goat’s plans for his precious son were so vile that Fawkes decided to leave him, then Dumbledore would beg for death when he was done with him. He would lose his reputation, his money, his friends, his mind, a few limbs and any will to live.

As it was, a vase crashed against the wall from where Mikai had thrown it in his anger.

The room’s temperature dropped drastically and a lace of delicate frost spread quickly across the panned window. Fawkes wasn’t scared, far from it. One may wonder why a light creature like a phoenix would want to bond with Death’s son but the reason for that was that every phoenix knew Death personally. The entity met them briefly after each of their burning days. It was actually Death who had created phoenixes hundreds of years ago because of a competition between him and his reapers to see who got the largest death count in a year. His reapers had tried to win by unleashing a deadly plague upon the world but they couldn’t beat immortal birds who died on a regular basis only to be reborn shortly after that.

So really, Fawkes had no problems bonding with the son of his race’s creator. It was a great honour and he could feel that Mikai was a much better person than Dumbledore. At least the green eyed immortal was doing everything he could to save Lady Magic, who was slowly dying because of the restrictions against the Banned Arts. And no, phoenixes had nothing against “dark magic” or any of that nonsense. They were creatures of magic, all magic, end of story.

Finally Mikai calmed down enough to accept his offer and the bird thrilled in joy before hopping on the man’s head and making a nest in his hair. As soon as they made contact, both magical beings could feel the familiar feeling of a bond beginning to form.

That evening two letters were sent out into the night.

* * *

Augustus Prince stepped out of the fireplace gracefully, surprised to see that Alphard Black was there as well. He politely greeted the man who returned it stiffly. The relation between them was strained to put it lightly. The man had been promised to his daughter, and was deeply in love with her, until she ran away and married a muggle instead, breaking his heart.

He then turned his gaze towards the man who had summoned both of them here. Lord Blackthorn was standing in front of a large window, hands clasped loosely behind his back. Both men started when they noticed the young phoenix perched on their host’s shoulder. He recognized it immediately.

“Is that..?”

“The Headmaster’s phoenix? No, well, not anymore. He couldn’t stand the man any longer and bonded with me instead.”

The man sighed and sat behind his desk, gesturing them to take a seat as well.

“Fawkes is actually the reason I wanted to talk to you. You see, my familiar decided to leave his previous bonded after he read the man’s mind. When he found out what plans he had for my son Severus, he was disgusted.” He then proceeded to explain what he knew. At the end of his explanation, Alphard was trembling in barely restrained rage that tethered on the edge of the infamous Black madness. Alphard was barely showing anymore restraint, settling for the cold “calm before the storm” type of rage as opposed to the “burn everything in my path” anger swirling furiously within the younger man.

* * *

The dungeons of Dumbledore’s house in Godric’s Hollows were dark, moldy and cold. The cracked stone walls were covered with moss and grime. The ethereal silence that reigned down there, insured by the many silencing wards covering the area, was only broken by the intermittent dripping water eroding the stone floor and forming small puddles of water, and the soft broken sobs of a woman. The small cells had no windows, preventing their occupants from keeping track of time, and were furnished with a small wooden bunk bed covered with a thin blanket and nothing else.

Eileen Prince was curled up in a ball shivering in a corner of the dark cold damp cell that had been her home for the last six years. She was hungry, cold to the bones and in pain, since her wounds from the last torture session had not finished healing yet. She was also exhausted, because her sleep was plagued with horrible nightmares about her son being abused, or worse, dead.

She had lost all hope of ever getting out of here years ago. She sighed, wishing for the millionth time she never tried to create that damned inheritance potion.

Suddenly a burst of golden fire forced the ex-potion master to cover her eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted to the sudden brightness, she barely glimpsed vivid green eyes on a face that resembled greatly her beloved’s, Alphard Black, before she was lifted up gently and enveloped in comforting warm golden flames.

* * *

Alphard jumped slightly when Mikai appeared in the middle of his study in a swirl of flames, holding a very familiar unconscious woman in his arms. He rushed to her side and relieved Lord Blackthorn of his burden.

Her jewelled onyx eyes fluttered open and tears rolled down her dirty cheeks when she saw him. “Alphard...” She whispered brokenly. He smiled sadly.

“Sleep, my love. You are safe now.”

She grinned slightly before everything went black.

Eileen was severely malnourished, covered in bruises and wounds, and visibly trembling. The man holding her vowed silently to make Dumbledore pay for what he had done. After Eileen ran away, it had broken his heart. He had been unable to move on and refused to marry anyone, giving up on his dreams of having a family or raising children.

“You can put her in one of the guest rooms until she’s recovered enough. I would suggest that you change her identity to prevent Dumbledore from ever harming her again.” Mikai murmured softly.

“I live in one of the Noir manors in France, have been for two years. It won’t be hard to explain I suddenly have a wife. I’ll just say I wanted a discreet wedding after what happened with Eileen.”

“Excellent. You can stay here as well.” He snapped his fingers and a house elf dressed in a butler outfit emblazoned with the Blackthorn crest apparated with a nearly silent pop.

“Yes, Master Mikai?”

“Could you please prepare two guest rooms and warn the cooks that I will be having guests tonight?”

“Of course, Master!” Tobby nodded, his ears bouncing in his enthusiasm. “Thank you Tobby.”

The elf disappeared with another pop.

* * *

“I, Mikai Altair Blackthorn, by rites of magic; as Family Head, do claim the seat of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell. So I say, so mote it be.” He declared strongly, standing tall and proud in front of the Wizengamot while mentally congratulating himself for doing a name changing ritual a week after he landed in 1966. Otherwise he would in deep shit right now.

There were a few gasps as a ghostly patronus-like thestral swirled into existence and bowed to the wizard. Mikai’s lips twitched up slightly at the sight.

“I, Mikai Altair Blackthorn, by rites of magic, as Family Head,claim the seat of the Esteemed Imperial House of Gryffindor. So I say, so mote it be.”

A massive corporeal lion took the thestral’s place and roared at Mikai, who firmly stood his ground and rose an unimpressed eyebrow at the great beast. The lion stared at him as if weighing his soul before bowing his head and nudging the wizard in the chest with its large muzzle. Said wizard automatically lifted a hand and started to run it through the feline’s tangled mane.

“I, Mikai Altair Blackthorn, by rites of magic, as Family Head,claim the seat of the Prime house of Mortem. So I say, so mote it be.”

A ghostly vulture swooped down from the ceiling and perched itself on Mikai’s shoulder where it started grooming the wizard’s hair.

“I, Mikai Altair Blackthorn, with Lady Magic’s blessing, declare the Blackthorn family a Noble House.”

Magic swirled around the chamber as a large raven joined the vulture on the Blackthorn Lord’s shoulders.

“I, Mikai Altair Blackthorn,” The green eyed Lord spoke again after a pause. “Declare the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, the Esteemed Imperial House of Gryffindor and the Prime House of Mortem, and the Noble House of Blackthorn, as neutral.”

Magic dating from Merlin’s time flared to life and washed over the neutral section before converging towards a specific spot in the first row. It soon faded leaving behind an ornate high back chair. His house crests were emblazoned in silver into the oak backrest and a black velvet cushion procured a minimum of comfort.

He strode towards his seat. It was situated in the first row because it was the default seating emplacement for a newly introduced Lord. As he rose through the ranks of the neutral party, the seating arrangement would change according to everyone’s new position. If everything went as planned, and it would, he would be the leader of the neutral party in two months at most, and that was only if the other neutral Lords proved to be particularly stubborn. It didn’t matter if it took him a week or ten years, he had all the time in the world. Nothing would change the fact that in the end they would inevitably be eating in the palm of his hand.

With the support of the neutral faction most of the laws he would propose would be passed. There was a reason he wanted to take control of that particular faction. If he had declared his houses dark, any political move would’ve been heavily scrutinized by the other two factions.

Lounging back in his seat he let his gaze travel to the “Dark” section. Startling killing curse green met intense icy blue as his scrutinizing gaze landed on the leader of the “Dark” faction, who was lounging elegantly in his seat like he was a king and the chair was his throne. His breath caught in his throat and it took everything he had to stop any outward reaction from showing. But inside he was a mess because his soulmate was sitting right there a few feet from him. His soulmate who was alive and sane, and looked human. His soul was fixed, with only a small piece it inside Mikai. His feelings had gone rogue, and were a swirling mess of love, hope, pain, sorrow, joy, trepidation and excitement.

The Dark Lord was staring at him with a startling level of hunger and interest. Although they were soulmates, which probably explained it.

Probably seeing a fraction of his internal turmoil that showed in his eyes, Tom-his soulmate, who was alive-rose an inquisitive eyebrow and strangely the action was all it took for his thoughts to clear. He smirked at the man and turned his focus back to the Wizengamot proceedings. His introduction to the Wizengamot political arena and the neutral faction, and the subsequent power shift, had clearly shook the Wizengamot as a whole. Ever since Grindelwald’s defeat at the hands of Dumbledore, the Light faction had dominated the Wizengamot, though in the last year the Dark had experienced a regain of momentum because of Marvolo Slytherin claiming the Slytherin seat. Despite its infamous reputation, the Slytherin House still held a great amount of influence in the chamber. With four new houses supporting their faction, the neutrals were now in the lead.

* * *

Tom was pissed. And annoyed. And every other negative emotion one could feel towards someone.

Said someone was the great Albus too-many-fucking-names Dumbledore, who was currently pushing for the most ridiculous piece of legislation he had ever heard. And that was saying something, seeing the frankly deplorable state of the Ministry, and the British wizarding nation as a whole.

“And so to prevent clearly dangerous individuals from hurting innocent citizens, I firmly suggest that you all support this law that will allow us to incarcerate any suspected supporters of Dark Lord Voldemort without needing to go through the tedious process of a trial.” He said benevolently as if he hadn’t suggested that they throw people in Azkaban without finding out if they were actually guilty.

What an utter moronic and heartless bastard!

And that was saying a lot coming from him, the fucking Dark Lord.

He was about to intervene when the new Lord who had caught his attention earlier rose from his seat gracefully, waiting for the Chief Warlock to acknowledge him. He stood tall in front of the assembly, back straight, shoulders squared and head held high.

“Yes, Lord Blackthorn?” Asked Dumbledore kindly.

“Thank you, Chief Warlock.” Spoke the Lord and even a deaf man could’ve heard the blatant lack of sincerity his smooth and steady baritone held. “I must say that this piece of legislation is the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard.” He declared gravely. “Considering how much you preach about unity between wizards and no-majs, one would think that you would be aware that we are currently under the rule of the British crown, and that we follow their laws. Or did you forget about the “presumption of innocence” principle?”

“Now, my boy...” began the headmaster but much to Tom’s amusement he was swiftly interrupted by the new Lord.

“I am not your anything, Chief Warlock, and I demand that you show proper respect and decorum in the future by using my full title when addressing me.” The green eyed wizard drawled sharply. “To address me any other way would be highly inappropriate as well as presumptuous to the point of extreme offence to all my houses considering we have never met before and are complete strangers.” With a deep breath to rebuild the small fraction of composure that had slipped at the end of his speech Lord Blackthorn spoke once more, his tone and demeanour perfectly controlled. “This piece of legislation goes against everything you have been advocating for decades. Never mind the untold amount of problems with the muggle government caused by this law should it be passed. Ignoring would be the last straw for the crown, thus endangering the Statue of Secrecy and the magical nations worldwide.”

Suddenly, Doge rose from his seat, read faced and sputtering indignantly.

“Have care of how you speak, young man! Show the Chief Warlock some respect! Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world! He defeated Grindelwald!”

Blackthorn glared coldly at the fool, clearly unimpressed.

“Respect is earned and not freely given. I see no reason to show any form of respect to a man who only got off his ass after the whole community begged him to,” he paused. “Although I’m not sure why everyone was convinced that Dumbledore was the one who could beat Grindelwald.” Another pause. “Nonetheless, hehid himself away while the warriors fought and died on the battlefield for years to protect our nation, and only came out at the very end, stealing the glory in the process. Why should I respect the man?”

Wow. The man was good, he had to give him that. And Tom found himself liking the mysterious wizard with every word that came out of his mouth.

As if hearing his thoughts, the wizard turned to him and smirked smugly.

In the end the blow to the old goat’s reputation and Blackthorn’s implacable logic were enough to sway the majority of the Lords to vote against the “Trials in times of war” proposal.

Tom watched as Dumbledore’s eyes grew cold in annoyance as his plans were thwarted by an unknown and newly introduced player.

* * *

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Tragedy strikes Godric Hollows!**

Last night, the house of our venerable Headmaster Albus Dumbledore burnt down to the ground. Upon closer investigations, it was determined that the origin of the fire was criminal.

But that isn’t the most shocking thing! The investigators found a woman in the dungeons, who had died of asphyxiation. The woman was underfed and showed evidence of horrible torture. The woman was recognized by her father at the morgue as Eileen Snape née Prince, who had been declared dead six years ago!

Why was she found in the dungeons of Dumbledore’s house? Is the Headmaster really the epitome of all that is Light and good? We should not forget that Dumbledore’s catch phrase, ‘for the greater good’ was previously used by the Dark Lord Grindelwald. How can we trust a man who uses the same slogan as the Dark Lord he defeated?

When asked about the issue, Dumbledore became outraged.

 **D** : have never seem Mrs. Snape after she graduated! It is obvious that the person who started the fire put her there to frame me and ruin my image. It is truly a disgusting act to torture and kill a woman for political or personal reasons.

This curious journalist also interviewed Mikai Blackthorn, newly sworn in member of the Wizengamot and the Neutral Faction as Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Mortem and Lord of the newly formed, with Lady Magic’s approval of course, House Blackthorn. He is also the blood adoptive father of Severus Blackthorn, Eileen’s son.

 **B** : I distrust the man. He has too many positions of power in our society, and it is well known that absolute power corrupts. Letting the man stay in power will be disastrous in the long term, especially when he has access to our children on a daily basis and is a constant influence in their lives.

This is not the first time Lord Blackthorn has expressed his disapproval of the esteemed Headmaster. He made his stance on the man clear during yesterday’s Wizengamot session :

“Respect is earned and not freely given. I see no reason to show any form of respect to a man who only got off his ass after the whole community begged him to [...] Nonetheless, hehid himself away while the warriors fought and died on the battlefield for years to protect our nation, and only came out at the very end, stealing the glory in the process. Why should I respect the man?”

After the Wizengamot session, I managed to get a statement from World War 2 veteran Stella Black.

 **B** : Lost an arm and an eye for this country. I fought on the battlefield for five long gruelling years and never once saw hide or tail of the man, for all the spoke of him in the prophet. I still remember the way Dumbledore strutted around the battlefield like one of Malfoy’s peacocks. He headed straight for Grindelwald and challenged him to a duel. In the end he didn’t even kill the monster and put him in jail. Now dearie, you must know I didn’t fight for the glory and all that nonsense, but I was bloody shocked when it was Dumbledore who was hailed a hero and praised for years on end, and not the veteran warriors who fought for our country. I lost my son and two nephews to the war and nobody ever honoured them for their sacrifice.

In the light of those accusations, one might wonder if Dumbledore really deserves his prestigious titles and his title of national hero.

Your devoted reporter, Suzan Skeeter.

_September 5rd, 1968._

_More information on the fire on p.2_

_For more on Eileen Snape née Prince see p.3_

_For more information on Albus Dumbledore see p.4_

_More on Stella Black on p.4_

_For more on the war see p.5_

_For more information on Lord Blackthorn and his sons see p.6  
_

* * *

Covered in expensive exotic woodwork from floor to ceiling, the war room was a relatively small and circular room. Weapons hung proudly on the walls. The dark wooden floor was regularly polished with uttermost care until it was glossy and gleamed in the flickering light of the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, occupying a place of pride in the centre of the room above the large table. The table, sturdy and shocking in its’ relative simplicity, was most definitely the centrepiece of the room. It had been crafted so that every curve and angle was pleasing even to the most untrained eye. The map of Europe was carved into the table’s surface was a true work of art. The table was surrounded by upholstered black leather chairs.

Seated around the table were the Dark Lord’s inner circle who were the heads of the various departments of his organization, the Constellation.

Orion Black was the head of the Constellation Logistics & Strategy, seeing as his family was infamous for their knowledge in all things warfare and were taught strategy from the moment they left the cradle.

Abraxas Malfoy had a sharp mind and a cunning streak a mile wide and he had been taught the intricacies of politics on his father’s knees as soon as he could talk. He ruled the political branch of the Constellation with an iron fist.

Marcus Rosier took care of the recruiting and training.

Simon Demers was a pureblood with a muggleborn mother who had a doctorate in law in both worlds. He owned a very successful law firm, and was one of the heads of the Constellation’s Defence division, the other being ward master Samos Riverside. 

Daniela Lestrange, who could proudly boast to have the biggest gossip network in the world, Jack Parkinson, renowned interrogator, and Lussuria Dione, one of the best spy and infiltrator in Europe, were in charge Constellation Intel.

Belladonna Zabini, Lussuria’s childhood best friend, had been taught the fine art of assassination and seduction and immunized against most poisons as a toddler. Assassination was the family business after all. She was known as Death’s Kiss because she tended to kill her targets through the use of poison laced lipstick, having been immunized against most at a young age. Needless to say ran the Constellation’s assassination unit.

Trébréka Argencourt, head of Constellation Medical was a highly credited healer who had a mastery in every domain related to healing.

The R and D department flourished under the leadership of Theodore Nott, his oldest friend who had stood by his side through the best best and worst and an experienced Rune and Aritmancy Master, Augustus Prince, his primary potion master, and Cedrella Black, his highest ranked Unspeakable.

Marwenna Bones was in charge of Constellation Financial, and was so good at it that Tom was convinced she had a goblin ancestor somewhere down the line. She definitely had the small stature and fierce attitude to go with it.

Fenrir Greyback and Calico Rosethorn were the Heads of the Relation and Negotiation division on both the national and international scale.

“Orion?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Tell me about Lord Blackthorn.”

“He came out of nowhere two years ago. He is very powerful, both magically and politically-wise. He distrusts muggles, stating that they are terrified of what they don’t understand and in most cases their first reaction is to lash out. He has very little patience for idiots and if anyone annoys him or gives him any reason to dislikes them, he calls them parasites or thrash. He has no problems with muggleborns, or newbloods as he calls them, as long as they are educated in our ways. He founded the Werewolf Sanctuary, and the Blackrose Orphanage, using the Gryffindor castle and the Peverell Manor. He fights for the right to practice our magic freely, but he is a firm believer in progress. He is filthy rich and his manor is twice as big as mine.” Orion sounded so put out and jealous that Tom’s lips twitched upwards for a fraction of a second. “No one knows where he comes from.”

“And what of his family?”

“He has two blood adopted sons, Severus Hadrian Blackthorn and Remus Thomas Blackthorn, who is a werewolf. Both are blood adopted, and both the Lupins, Remus’s birth parents, and Tobias Snape, a muggle and Severus’ birth father, were found dead in their home, murdered. Tobias was shot in the head and the Lupins, tortured within an inch of their lives and then killed. He has a mentor who goes by the name Mortimer.”

“Interesting... and is this Lord Blackthorn your friend?”

“Yes my Lord. We are on quite friendly terms and our children are inseparable. I named him Sirius’ godfather.”

“See if you can turn him to our cause, Orion. I have a strange feeling that he has something to do with my newfound sanity.”

“I will look into it, Marvolo.”

“Fenrir?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“What can you tell me of Blackthorn? Have you met him?”

“I did. He... is definitely dark, and a dark creature as well. A fallen angel if I recall correctly. He is an alpha to all wolves, even me, and must have been abused or at least neglected in his youth because he told me he knew how it felt to be hated for something you couldn’t control.”

He turned to Augustus who sported a knowing look.

“You know something, Gus.” He rose an inquiring eyebrow imperatively, ignoring his friend’s grimace at the nickname with practice ease. “Talk.”

“He saved my daughter.”

This time the Dark Lord’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“I was under the impression that Ellie was dead. Why was I not informed that my goddaughter was alive?”

His tone was forcefully calm and controlled, and Augustus winced at the hint of hurt he could barely detect in his friend’s voice.

“It happened three days ago, Marvolo. We haven’t seen each other in two weeks and I have been making arrangements to insure the safety of my daughter.”

He nodded sharply, and changed subject for the moment, inquiring about their latest proposal to the Wizengamot.

“The Veela Protection Act is almost finalized. It should be ready in time for the next session.”

“Good work.”

As Belladonna took over from the blond with a detailed report of their latest assassination job, Tom’s thoughts wandered to the mysterious Blackthorn Lord. The man would be his, he vowed himself.

* * *

“Master’s mail.”

Mikai turned to Vicci, the youngest house elf in his service, and smiled gently as he tugged the diminutive creature’s ear affectionately.

“Thank you, Vicci. Tell your mother to take care of herself, you hear me? It’s not healthy to go back to work so soon after birth.”

The elf beamed at him and nodded fervently before popping away.

Mikai shook his head fondly at the elf’s behaviour before picking up the letter on the top of the pile. He smiled when his eyes caught the Black seal.

_Lord Blackthorn,_

_It is my honour to invite you and your sons to my traditional Yule ball on the 20th of December, at 7h30._

_The floo address is Black Manor. The floo connection opened between seven and eight._

_Please confirm your attendance as soon as possible._

_Lord Orion Cygnus Black,_

_Head of Ancient and Noble House Black._

He rolled his eyes fondly at the formality of the letter, if there was one thing his friend took to heart, it was to demonstrate proper decorum in all situations.

Mikai smirked deviously.

Game on, Riddle.

He couldn’t wait to play with... err... meet his soulmate again.

* * *

“He wants to meet me, doesn’t he?” Spoke Mikai as he stared out the window. Orion glanced at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” They were in Mikai’s tastefully decorated study. Orion sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace. His friend was standing in front of the window, holding a glass of dark liquor and petting Fawkes with his free hand. The fresh coat ofsnow covering the sprawling grounds shimmered the low afternoon sun. “Your Lord, he ordered you to recruit me, didn’t he? That’s why you invited me to your Traditional Yule Ball.”

Orion was speechless for a moment. How had the man known?

“...how?”

“I know how your Lord’s mind work. I’ve been in it, after all.” The last part was mumbled lowly, but Orion understood anyways. He tensed.

“What do you mean you’ve been in his mind?”

“You heard that, did you?”

He nodded and his friend sighed. It seemed as if all the man’s carefully crafted masks had dropped allowing him to see the tired and broken man underneath.

“I need an oath for you, that you won’t tell anyone what I’ll reveal to you here.”

Orion hesitated.

“Please. If the wrong person learns who I really am, I could be locked away in the DoM and never be seen again. My sons would be orphans again and I would be experimented on by the unspeakables. You know how cruel they can be. Don’t worry I will tell your Lord in the near future.”

It took only a moment for him to agree, and speak the oath.

“My true name is Hadrian James Malfoy né Potter. I come from year 2937 and I’m the Master of Death.” With that out of the way everything else spilled out. He told his friend about the prophecy,about Halloween 1981.

“How old were you?” Asked Orion quietly. He was feeling slightly sick at the thought that his Lord would kill a child, and couldn’t believe the man standing in front of him who looked younger than he did was around a thousand year old. The amount of knowledge his friend must have! He now understood what Mikai meant about the Unspeakables. Those secretive wizards were ruthless and would probably trap the man deep underneath the ministry and torture all his knowledge out of him.

“A year old.” Came the whispered answer. There was a moment of contemplative silence before the green eyed wizard spoke again. “After that, Dumbledore put me with my abusive relatives to mold me into his golden self-sacrificing hero, his most prized weapon and his tragic martyr who would die while defeating the Dark Lord and therefore give him access to all his vaults, his seats and fame.” He explained with a bitter sneer, and then paused and stared into space, as if reminiscing something. “It worked, of course. I was abused horribly my relatives, and then he sent Hagrid to pick me up, who took it upon himself to inform me that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive, that a dark wizard murdered my parents. He then added that Slytherin was an evil house for dark wizard and I quote ‘there’s not a single witch or wizard who turned bad who wasn’t in Slytherin’ and that Gryffindor was the house of light wizards, and heroes, just like my parents.” He took a deep calming breath. “Albus ordered Hagrid to “forget” to mention where the platform was and then sent the Weasley family to help me. That was yet was another ploy to control my entourage and through it, myself. Ron Weasley, who was just starting Hogwarts, asked me if he could sit with me because all the other compartments were full. He then continued the very important task of indoctrinating me with Light, pro-Gryffindor and anti-Slytherin propaganda, which caused me to fight the hat when it wanted to place me in Slytherin and refuse Malfoy’s friendship. Dumbledore then manipulated me every year, pushing me to face a new danger every year to test his weapon.” Mikai stopped to pour himself another glass.

“Do you know... what Horcruxes are?”

“Yes.” He answered cautiously.

“And you know your Lord made several of them?”

“I do.” Said Orion, the slight wrinkling of his nose the only show of how he felt about the whole thing. Which considering the man’s pureblood education was the equivalent of puking on the floor. “My Lord was extremely foolish to do what he did. I made sure to hammer how much he messed into his head.”

Mikai barely smothered a snort as he pictured his soulmate being chastised like an unruly child.

“When he came to kill me, Voldemort made me an accidental horcrux. That is why Dumbles wanted me to die, to destroy it. He manipulated me so well that I walked towards my death, and let the Dark Lord kill me with the killing curse without even defending myself. Then I came back to life and killed him.”

Orion could only stare in speechless shock.

“What happened next?” He managed to get out.

“I grieved, fought a depression, and tried to escape the fans and reporters while raising my godson, Teddy. A year after the war, Draco Malfoy, Lucius’ son, began courting me. A year later I married him, and we had two children. Those were the best year of my life. Twelve years after the end of the war, Granger, my other traitor friend, got elected as Minister. What she did once in power was horrible.” He then proceeded to describe all the horrifying and prejudiced laws and restrictions the horrible girl passed as the minister of magic. At the end of it, the Black Head of House was pale as a sheet and feeling slightly ill. When Mikai described how the Wizarding world was revealed to muggles, and the war that followed, Orion wanted scream his indignation and horror.

“... and here I am. You see, before I had Draco and after he was killed, I had this horrible feeling, like I was missing a piece of myself. Even when I was with the man I didn’t feel complete or entirely content. I researched and discovered that the reason I survived Voldemort’s killing curse was because he was my soulmate. Death made me the offer of going back, gave me a chance to fight beside my soulmate instead of against him.”

“You are our Lord’s soulmate.” He whispered in awe.

“Indeed. And I intend to have him this time and I will protect him to the best of my abilities. He was already ripped away from me once, but never again.”

The unwavering determination in the man’s eyes convinced him that his Lord would have a Consort before long.

* * *

Lord Blackthorn was extremely handsome, was Tom’s very first thought when he saw him up close.

He was talking with Orion and Abraxas, clad in expensive dark green robes with a bronze raven stitched into the silky fabric over his heart and a black trim on the edges. He had raven black hair that fell to his shoulders in elegant waves contrasting with his unblemished golden skin, and his eyes were the brightest killing curse green he had ever seen. He was quite tall, and his well fitted robes showed the lithe but toned body underneath them. He had sharp features and high cheekbones that were unmistakably Black, but slightly softer than Orion’s.

But the most distinguishable thing of all was the massive snake wrapped around his neck. He made his way thro the crowd gracefully.

“Orion, Abraxas, would you care to introduce me to this fine looking gentlemen?” He spoke smoothly.

“Of course, Marvolo! This is Mikai Blackthorn. Mikai, this is Marvolo Slytherin.”

Blackthorn bowed his head briefly and grinned at him.

“A pleasure, Lord Slytherin.” The man purred, shaking his offered hand. His subtle sibilant accent surprised Tom sightly. It sounded very similar to his way of speaking.

“You as well, Lord Blackthorn.”

The man waved a dismissive hand, managing to look gracefully doing so.

“Please, call me Mikai. We are all friends, here. Or so I hope.”

He smiled pleasantly.

“Of course, Mikai. Are you enjoying the festivities?”

“I am. They are much better than those non-maj holidays I was forced to celebrate in my youth.”

“You were raised by muggles, then?” Sneered Abraxas.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He stated, returning the sneer with one of his own. “My mother, Cassandra Noir, moved to the Isles when she married Hadrian Peverell, my father. They were killed by a jealous business associate when I was one. I was dropped off on my squib aunt’s doorstep in the middle of the night. No need to say that my stay there was not pleasant. I kept their name to taunt them as I made it well known in the magical world they hated so much.” He explained with a vicious smirk.

Suddenly the snake around his shoulders awoke from the slumber he had been in and stared at him intently, it’s tongue flicking out as it tasted the air.

§Massster! This onessss’ magic sssingss with yours. You must mate with him!§

Tom rose an eyebrow and watched the other wizard closely, trying to see if he understood the hissing. The light blush dusting his cheeks made is clear that he did.

§Ouroboross! Don’t say things like that!§

§But—§

§Ouroborosss§

§...Yes Master§

Tom bowed slightly to the snake, mind still spinning at the prospect of having found a parselmouth other than him.

§It issss an honour to meet you, Ouroborosss§ His lips quirked up slightly when the snake hissed in pleasure at the attention he gave him. “You speak parseltongue?”

“Evidently. My father, Hadrian Peverell, was a distant cousin of yours.”

“Such a small world we live in...” he murmured absently, his mind still reeling at the fact that he wasn’t alone in the world anymore, that someone else could speak the dialect of snakes.

* * *

Mikai breathed in the fresh air of the cold winter night, leaning against the beautifully carved railing of the vast balcony he had stepped out on to get some air. After so many years alone, he had trouble with big crowds. Even so, the faint chatter coming from the ballroom still reached his ears.

He grinned when he heard almost silent footsteps behind him and let his magic flow freely. It played, flirted and entwined leisurely with the Dark Lord’s.

“Hello, Tom.” He spoke as the man stopped when he stood so close to him that he could feel his body warmth even if they weren’t touching.“What brought you here?”

Tom stayed silent for a while. When he finally spoke, his voice was smooth like silk and he couldn’t help but compare it to molten chocolate. He shivered slightly when he felt the man’s warm breath against his neck.

“I find myself... how should I put this... fascinated by you, Blackthorn.”

“Is that so? And what have I done to become the object of such fascination?” He replied trying to keep his voice steady even if his soulmate was right there, almost touching him. Mikai had to stop himself from leaning back against the man’s strong warm chest. He closed his eyes, acutely aware of Tom’s movements and presence.

Tom stared at Lord Blackthorn thoughtfully. He could feel the man’s magic reaching out lazily to his own, making it sing. He could also feel that their magics were total opposites. His, according to Orion, as warm and seductive and deliciously dark, ready to strike unannounced like a snake hiding in the tall grass. Mikai’s was cold like a winter’s night, sharp at the edges and ready to strike at the smallest threat. It drew others in because it showed boundless amounts of power.

“Yess. You know, your background cover story was almost flawless, I’ll have to give you that.” He purred, and smirked when the other shivered slightly.

“What gave me away?”

“You know too much. SoI’ll ask once and only once, who are you?”

* * *

“Shall we take this somewhere more private?”

Tom smirked.

“Of course. My office?”

“That would be perfect, thank you.”

Mikai stared into the fire as he paused recounting his tragic past. They had moved the discussion to Tom’s personal study in Black Manor, since the Dark Lord had an office in the home of all his Inner Circle members.

He had told him everything about his Hogwarts years up to the point when Granger had be elected Minister of Magic, except for the fact that they were soulmates.

“It was horrible, Tom. All dark art books were burned, all of the residents of Knockturn Alley were arrested and thrown into Azkaban or one of the concentration camps deep in the country side. Men, women, elders and children, as well as the creatures. Entire dark families were arrested as well anyone suspected of being dark. Houses and mansions owned by dark families were burnt to the ground and dark creatures were killed on sight. Even the Slytherin house was taken out of Hogwarts.” His voice trembled and he breathed in deeply to calm himself, petting Nagini who had decided that his lap was her new favourite spot. “I did everything to protect the people my traitor mudblood ex-friend persecuted. I created sanctuaries for the dark wizards and creatures who couldn’t fight. I helped people relocate their belongings before their houses were burnt down.” He sighed tiredly.

“What happened next?” Pressed Voldemort.

“I...” He hesitated and shut his eyes tightly as if to stave off unwanted images. Tom rose from behind his massive ornate desk and moved to stand behind the other man, inexplicably drawn to him. Voldemort placed a gentle hand on the base of Mikai’s neck in a hesitant, and awkward, gesture of comfort. Mikai leaned into the man’s hand, finding courage to carry on with his tale in his soulmate’s tender touch.

He drew in a shaky breath as he pulled up his sleeve roughly, revealing a series of numbers inked into his skin. The Dark Lordrecognized them instantly, having seen them inked into his supporters’ skin, those who had been incarcerated in Azkaban Only the five last number had been replaced by the word whore.

“I fought for the Dark’s rights tooth and nails for two years before I was captured and thrown in Azkaban after a scam trial. For some reason the guards there... hated me. They did everything in their power to make my life in prison a living hell. As soon I passed through the gates, I became their plaything, their whore. I was tortured and raped daily, and passed around the other prisoners in exchange for their good behaviour.” He trailed off and Tom felt fury raising inside of him. How dare they hurt what was his!?

As soon as he thought this he was startled. Where in Merlin’s name did that come from? How could he be possessive towards someone he had just met?

“Draco and the kids fled. At the beginning of that shit show I forced Draco to promise to hide as soon as things were too bad. A year later, our existence was revealed to the parasites, and Granger spent a year trying to create peace between the two races. She failed. They declared war on October 31st, 2016, by bombing Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. My husband and children were killed that day as they were in Diagon for Ophelia’s birthday, under heavy glamour.” He let out a choked sob. “I was informed of their deaths two weeks later when they pardoned me as they needed a hero and saviour again. I didn’t even get to bury them and say goodbye. They begged me to help them but I refused. I fled, only to get caught by a group of parasites and sold to a lab that experimented on wizards. They were vicious, worse than the guards in Azkaban. It worsened when they discovered I couldn’t die because of my who my father was. I finally escaped, and found Luna Lovegood who became my surrogate sister. I was too broken and tired to continue fighting so I faded in the background and watched as humanity destroyed itself. Death came to me after Luna died and offered to take me back in time to change everything.”

For a while only the crackling of the fire and the ticking of the antique clock on the wall could be heard.

“So much suffering in one individual.” Murmured Tom eventually. “I promise you, Mikai, that the old goat will pay for what he did to us.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

“It will be a pleasure to help you, Mikai. He wronged both of us so much, but no more. We’ll get through this together.”

Death’s son nodded firmly and grinned a dazzling smile at him.

“Together.”


	8. Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday.
> 
> A run under the full moon.
> 
> And a marauder sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! And just wanted to thank everyone for all the support and ideas you’ve been giving me! I can’t express how happy it makes me.
> 
> Read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> -MS-

Black eyes snapped open, still glazed with the haze of sleep. Severus pushed himself upright on his elbows, glancing around his room. The colour scheme was dark green and bronze with dark hardwood furniture, flooring and woodwork.

Sliding off his bed Severus tiptoed towards his brother’s room. He and Remus shared the heir suite that had been remodelled to contain two bedrooms, two bathrooms, two studies, a small library and a sitting room that had floor to ceiling patio doors leading to a large balcony overlooking a sprawling orchard. Entering the blue and gold room, Severus jumped on his brother’s four poster bed to wake him. He shook him until his amber eyes flashed.

“Ouch!” He shouted from where he was sprawled on the plush navy rug at the foot of the bed, rubbing the back of his head. “Remy using your enhanced strength is seriously unfair!”

When his brother didn’t answer he huffed and jumped to his feet, throwing himself onto the bed and landing on top of Remus.

“Oomf! Gettoff you fat lard!”

“Hey!” 

“Gettof!”

Severus scowled and leaned right next to his brother’s ear before shouting from the top of his lungs.

“Wake up Remy! Wake up! Wake up!”

“Shuv up Sev! Lemme sleep!” Grumbled his brother, burying his face in his pillow.

“Nope. Come on, come ON! It’s our _birthday_!”

Remus groaned in pure dismay, but finally admitted defeat and sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Fine, fine! I’m up, Nightshade. But don’t complain next time I wake you, Sev!”

“I won’t!” He said with a smug triumphant smirk, pointedly ignoring Remus’ exasperated eye roll.

Running down the stairs and ignoring Father’s warning to slow down Severus beamed when he saw the thick formal letter waiting for him on the kitchen counter, next to a pile of gifts.

“Happy birthday, sons!” Exclaimed Father brightly, ruffling his and Remus’ hair as they passed by and placing the food on the counter.

By pure coincidence, he and Remus were born on the same day, May 24th. Combined with their matching looks many had mistaken them for twins. They played along, occasionally finishing each other’s sentences and never leaving each other’s side.

Being parselmouths raised by a pureblood man with a mean Slytherin streak Severus was convinced that they would be sorted in Slytherin. They were both already dreaming of all the pranks they could pull on the students and staff. From what Father had told them of the school, Hogwarts sounded amazing. Especially when Father had promised to lend them his invisibility cloak.

Severus grabbed his Hogwarts letter and impatiently ripped the envelope open in a rare loss of composure. He read the letter out loud, glancing between his proudly grinning father and his ecstatic brother who was reading his own letter.

The rest of the morning was spent eating their birthday breakfast, opening their presents and playing Quidditch.

* * *

The full moon was shining high in the clear midnight sky, casting its silvery glow upon the sprawling forest below that was filled with the echoes of joyful howling.

A massive wolf surrounded by dancing shadows leaped across a tumultuous river, followed closely by a grey wolf pup and a black panther cub. Shortly after landing the shadow wolf was forced to jump and transform into a raven midair to dodge the cub trying to tackle him playfully.

He beat his midnight wings a few times before landing gracefully and turning back into a wolf, barking out a wolf-like laugh.

As the sky filled with the warmest hues of the rainbow, gold, reds, oranges, yellow, pinks and purples lights stretching across the land and chasing the shadows away, Mikai and his sons were walking back home in their animagus form, and werewolf form in Remus’ case. Mikai had taught his son how to accept the wolf and ever since he could transform at will.

Once home, Mikai set about making breakfast while the boys showered and dressed for the day. Cracking the eggs in one pan and putting bacon in another he stared out the window watching the graceful ballet of the fairies frolicking in the fountain or playing hide and seek in the garden.

About a year after he put up the wards around Blackthorn Manor, many magical creatures had come live on the grounds, as the magic of the wards were extremely strong and drew many of them in.

There was a herd of centaurs living in the forest who taught his sons astronomy and archery. Brownies had taken up residence in his home, to the delight of their cousins the house elves. Unicorns and thestrals had also come to seek refuge in his forest. Two dragons, who were mated, were living in a cavern in the forest, and mermaids and naiads lived in the depths of the lake.

Fairies had made themselves at home in his gardens, tending to the flowers and making sure the garden gnomes didn’t make too much damage.

He grinned at his sons as they came running down the stairs just as he was placing the food on the table.

“Tuck in, cubs! Salazar knows you need it after last night!”

The two boys grinned back at him and Severus ducked under his hand as Mikai went to ruffle his hair, complaining about him messing his hair.

As he sat down after putting the dishes in the sink he noticed the expectant looks on his sons’ faces and decided to humour them. As he drank his coffee, he felt his hair tingle and discovered his hair had turned a bright purple with dark pink strands. He smirked when the two Marauders met the same fate, their hair a neon green mixed with blue and silver.

“What is the rule number thirteen of the prankster rule book?” He drawled.

“To not prank a superior prankster unless we are prepared for the possibility of retaliation.” They said as one, grinning mischievously.

He chuckled and dug into his meal, not noticing his skin slowly fading to blue.

* * *

Sirius followed Trixxy, Severus’ personal house elf, through the grand halls his best friends’ mansion. He took a moment to admire the steel, silver and emerald goblin made armour in a crystal display case near the entrance, holding the legendary Gryffindor sword in its hands, but more importantly the two silver and onyx daggers adorned with the Slytherin crest resting on their deep green velvet cushion next to the armour. Between the two blades was the fabled Slytherin locket and next to it was a magnificent silver diadem decorated with small sapphires, Ravenclaw’s long lost diadem. There were other priceless artifacts on display; vases, weapons, armours and jewelry, completing the magnificent and impressive collection in the entrance hall.

Ever since his parents had convinced him that Slytherin or the dark weren’t evil, he really wanted to be sorted in the house of the snakes with his best friends. They would be a force to reckon with, especially since they had been taught the fine art of pranking by his best friends’ father. They would be the silver trio, the marauders, the best pranksters to ever walk in the Hogwarts halls.

Tonight was the 31st of August and tomorrow they were starting Hogwarts. The three of them had decided to organize a sleepover so they could all go to the platform together. He had agreed readily.

He entered the kitchen to find Mikai cooking as always. He grinned when the man greeted him cheerfully. 

“Good evening pup! Remus and Sev are in the library. We will be eating in an hour, please tell them.”

“Of course, uncle Mikai.” He replied with a grin, before easily making his towards the library. He was nearly tackled to the ground by two black haired teens who could’ve been twins if he didn’t know better.

“Padfoot!”

He grinned and pushed them off so he could stand back up.

“Hey, Moony, Nightshade. How was your birthday?”

“Amazing,”

“we received-”

“So many gifts!”

“And new pranking supplies!” They finished as one, with matching mischievous grins ontheir faces.

They then exchanged their super special handshake with him.

“Good! Sorry I couldn’t attend, but mother insisted that we all go on a trip to France for a week of _family bonding_.”

“It’s fine Padfoot!”

“We should head to our room-”

“It will be more comfortable there.”

At Sirius’ nod, the three of them promptly turned into their animagus/werewolf form and ran off.

* * *

Mikai knocked on their door as they were preparing for bed.

“Come in!”

He stepped into the room and sat on Severus’ bed, holding two packages in his hands. The three teens immediately sat next to him.

“I... wanted to gift you somethings before you all go to Hogwarts. Here.” He handed them the two packets and they tore the wrapping open. Inside they found two velvet jewelry boxes.

They glanced at him questioningly.

“Well got on, open them.”

They did so, eyes widening when they saw four beautiful hand bronze mirrors incrusted with emeralds, and three bronze pendants, respectively engraved with a paw, claw marks and a full moon. The mirrors had the same symbols on the back of them, except the fourth one had a feather engraved in the bronze.

“Are those..?”

“Two way mirrors? Why yes.”

“Wow, thanks dad. And what are those?”

“Those pendants are charmed with every protection spells and charms I know, light and dark. Wear them and you’ll be safe from legilimency, even though you have powerful occlumency shields already, obliviations, compulsion charms, and most hexes, jinxes and curses. It will also protect you from love, obedience and loyalty potions, and stop you from being apparated or portkeyed away against your will.”

The three marauders were all very touched by the gifts and threw themselves at him grinning, hugging him tightly.

“Now Remus, remember to take your potion that makes you immune to silver tonight. I finally managed to complete it.” He said and placed a vial on Remus bed table, with a smooth golden liquid swirling inside.

“Really father? How did manage it?”

“I used phoenix tears and ashes, basilisk scales, three drops elixir of life I convinced uncle Flamel to give me, ground moonstones, essence of dittany, powdered bezoar, for its antidote properties and finally a pinch of silver, that is negated by the tears and elixir. And a few other stabilizing ingredients, but that’s pretty much all of it.”

The three gaped at him as he explained all that so casually.

“All of that for me?” Remus whispered. Even after living for years with this man as his father, he still could not believe to which lengths Mikai would go to help him.

“Of course! Anything to make sure you are comfortable when you are sorted the green and silver house.”

“Thanks dad.”

He smiled.

“Of course, son. Now, to bed, all of you.” He ordered softly and kissed them on the head.

“Yes, Mikai”

“Yes dad!”

He turned off the lights and exited the room.

“Goodnight boys!”

“Goodnight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> What do you think of the Blackthorn twins? 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter, Hogwarts! Tell who you would like to see befriend the marauders! I’m still trying to decide...
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> -Feathers-


	9. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Marauders’ trip to Hogwarts and their sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Two chapters in two days, I’m proud of myself!
> 
> Sadly, the holidays are ending tomorrow in my case so I won’t be able to post as often...
> 
> Just wanted to say that the potion book idea was heavily inspired by The True Heir of Slytherin by JasminSky. I found the concept extremely interesting and it fitted well with the Half-Blood Prince book that Severus wrote in canon.
> 
> Read, enjoy and review!
> 
> -MS-

Mikai kissed his sons and Sirius on the forehead, trying to hold back his emotions. He couldn’t believe he wouldn’t see his sons for three months.

Next to him, Death stood watching the whole interaction with a small fond smile as his son fussed over his grandsons like a mother hen.

“Alright pups, be good, but not to much, prank the hell out of the students and staff, and don’t forget to call Professor McGonagall Minnie, she loves it.” He spoke, kneeling down to be at their level. “And write me or talk to me in the mirror every week!”

“Yes dad!” Said his sons in sync, reminding him of the Weasley twins, who had been loyal to him until their deaths at the hands of Ron, even when everyone proclaimed him to be the next Dark Lord.

“That goes for you as well, Padfoot. I consider you my honorary godson, or even my honorary son.”

“Yes, Uncle Kai. I will write to you.”

“Excellent! Have a good trip, make friends and have fun. I’ll be sending care packages in a month as well a pranking supplies. Write or call me if you need anything, and call me tonight, I want to know how the sorting went. And contact me if Dumbles calls you to his office, I’ll be there immediately, demand for your head of house to be there as well.”

“Yes dad, we understand. We should board the train now.”

“Of course, have a good trip.”

And with a last quick goodbye, and having to pry Thalia and Regulus off their brother, while they were begging him not to leave, as well as Sirius’ mother imitating Mikai’s previous behaviour, they were gone.

They quickly found a compartment, and Sirius stuck his head out of the window and grinned toothily at his siblings.

“I’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat as a souvenir, I promise.” He shouted, making Mikai chuckle.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were playing their third chess game and Severus was curled around the second year potion book, occasionally blowing a strand of his hair away from his face or making annotations to the book. He was working on his own version of it, and wanted to finish it before the end of next year. The reason for it was that the beginners’ potion guide he and Remus had published years ago had been so successful that people were demanding they wrote a follow-up book. It had all started three years ago when he had caught Remus in the process of rewriting his annotated advanced potion book because he was fed up of having to decode his messy writing in the margins. They had decided to go to Goldteeth and try to publish it, even adding a section about herbology and potion ingredients. Sirius, who was an amazing artist, had volunteered to do the drawings of the plants and potion ingredients. It was to their great joy and surprise that they discovered while shopping for their school supplies that their book had been chosen as the first year potion book at Hogwarts.

There was a knock at the door, and it slid open to reveal two first year girls. One had dark skin and eyes and copper-brown hair falling in wild but stylish curls down to her waist. The other girl was obviously a Malfoy : pale skin, pale blue eyes and silver blonde hair pulled into a tight bun on top of her head.

“Can we come in, please?”

“Of course.” Drawled Severus looking up from his book only after he was done making an annotation in it. “My name is Severus Blackthorn and this is my brother Remus and our best friend Sirius Black.”

“Nice to meet you. I am Cecilia Zabini and this is Astoria Malfoy.”

“Nice to meet you as well.”

That was all that needed to be said before the girls made themselves comfortable and quickly roped Sirius into a conversation about their respective families and how many siblings they had. Remus pulled out a book on runes and lost himself in it.

Suddenly, a redhead burst into their compartment in tears, and stared at them hopefully. She was wearing a light emerald green summer dress that matched her eyes.

“Can I sit h-here, please? I just got chased out of my compartment by a bunch of boys who called m-me a... Mudblood.”

The two girls were about to protest when Severus shook his head discretely to stop them.

“Of course you can! What is your name?”

She smiled thankfully and sat down next to him. He returned her smile and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

“Evans. Lily Evans.” She whispered.

“Evans? Are you sure?”

“Yes... why?”

“Our father asked us to protect any student with the name Evans who had green eyes. Your family is the descendant of a squib from the Slytherin line who ran away to the muggle world because he was jealous of his magical twin brother. His father was my many times great grandfather, married to Rosemary Peverell, and their daughter, Jasmine, was married to Thomason Crow while their 5th generation grandson married my grandmother. Jasmine Crow’s grandson had a child named Azalea, who married Hunter Evans. So we’re related, and you’re are not a mudblood.” He explained with a grin.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

“We’re related, really?”

“Very very distantly, but yes. My father says that mudbloods do not exist, and that all muggle-borns are descendants from pureblood squibs who were disowned by their families and thrown into the muggle world. He also says that it’s impossible for Magic to appears out of nowhere, because wizards are the result of humans mixing with other magical races. For example, the Slytherin family have Naga blood in their veins, the Malfoys have Veela blood, the Blacks have dark elf and vampire ancestors, and the Greengrass have married forest nymphs. He thinks that pureblood families shouldn’t deny having creature blood because it’s the source of their magic.”

The three girls stared at him in amazement.

“Amazing! So I’m a descendant of Slytherin?”

“And Peverell, don’t forget.”

Severus noticed Cecilia and Astoria were now watching Lily in a new light, and grinned. The redhead got herself back together and wiped her eyes.

“So what house do you want to be in?”

They all answered Slytherin, and she informed them that Ravenclaw really seemed like the best house for her.

“I agree.” Nodded Remus. “You seem like a very smart witch.”

Her cheeks became dusted with pink at the compliment and Severus found himself wanting to see her blush more often.

“Thank you..?”

“Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Remus Blackthorn and this is my brother, Severus and our best friend, Sirius Black. These two beautiful ladies are Cecilia Zabini and Astoria Malfoy.”

Astoria blushed slightly at the compliment, cursing her pale skin, while Cecilia rolled her eyes and smiled at Lily who nodded to all of them in greeting.

“Nice to meet you. So what is it like to live in a magical family?”

And with that they all told her stories of their home life. Remus was in the middle of his description of the Blackthorn library that had Lily nearly salivating at the idea of reading so many books, when a messy hair boy rudely opened the door without knocking.

“Mind if I take a seat? All the other compartments in this section are full of slimy Slytherins.”

They all sneered at him viciously and he gulped nervously and took a step back.

“For your information, you dunderhead, most of us want to be sorted in Slytherin. So why don’t you get your prejudiced arse out of here and leave us alone?” Spoke Severus coldly, not even deigning to look up from his reading.

“Why you-” He started to yell angrily but was silenced by three wands pointed at him. Remus had an unwavering polite and serene smile plastered on his impassive face.

“I suggest you refrain from finishing that sentence.” Lily spoke coolly.

“How dare you threaten me?! Do you know who I am?”

“Of course we do, dunderhead. Let’s see, a rats’ nest for hair, an oversized ego and purely light and prejudiced ideals, something you blame us dark purebloods to be, you must be a Potter.” Severus spat disdainfully. “Don’t be too arrogant, the only reason your family is this rich is because your father invented the Sleakeasy Hair Potion that doesn’t even work to tame the hair of its’ creator’s own family.”

James turned beet red and was about to reply when someone cut him off before he even began.

“Is there a problem here?” Spoke a cold and steel hard voice.

James took one look at the person who spoke and lost all his courage, leaving promptly to find himself another compartment. A moment later a girl with black hair pulled into a severe bun and icy blue eyes dressed in crisp unmarked school robes stood in his place. Her face was a hard emotionless mask and she had an non-sense and indifferent aura around her.

Severus when he saw who it was.

“Cousin Sierra! I thought you were to attend Beaubaxons?”

“Our grandfather decided it was best I attended Hogwarts, to keep an eye on you two.” She explained with a rare smile as she hugged them.

Sierra was Severus’ cousin, and the daughter of his aunt, Elisa. They had been in contact for a few years, ever since Severus had been reinstated as the Prince heir.

“Girls, this is Sierra Prince, my cousin. She can seem a bit unapproachable but she’s good company when you get to know her.”

After that introduction were over they settled back into an easy conversation.

A while later, the trolley passed by their compartment, and they all hurried to buy their favourite sweets, and more so that Lily taste them all.

Lily examined the small cardboard colourful box in her hand, and scrunched her nose in disgust.

“Those aren’t real frogs, right?”

Severus chuckled.

“No, it’s just a frog shaped chocolate charmed to move like the real thing. Don’t worry.”

“Oh.” Was all she said, relieved. Opening the box she startled when the fake frog immediately leapt onto her shoulder. She caught it and took a bite, smiling at the taste. “Definitely not a real frog.”

They laughed as they ate their sweets, making sure to keep some for school, at least until their parents sent them care packages.

“We’re almost there.” Said Sierra suddenly. “Let’s change into our school robes, and get out of here before we get swamped by the other students.”

They all nodded in agreement, and the boys left the compartment to give their counterparts privacy.

Soon they were stepping onto the platform of Hogsmeade for the first time, on their way to Hogwarts.

-o-

Horace Slughorn was waiting for the new students to enter the Great Hall, preparing himself to do what he did best; identifying the students that held the most potential, be it talent, intelligence, political influence or money.

At last the long line of first years came in, and he could already recognize a Malfoy, a Zabini and Sirius Black, the eldest Black son, near the back of the line. Behind them were two nearly identical boys with a mischievous glint in their eyes that he could not recognize. However he could see that they weren’t muggle born because of their lack of awe towards the Great Hall’s ceiling and floating candles.

There was also the Prince girl, who he couldn’t wait to test in potions to see if she inherited her family’s talent in brewing, and a redhead who was definitely a muggle-born but was somehow accepted by some of the most prejudiced pureblood families.

He could see the Rookwood heir, who if the rumours were right was incredibly smart, and the Bones heiress, who apparently had a good future in the law department.

The sorting began, and he rejoiced when the Black boy was sorted in his house. The names that came after that made him perk up.

“Blackthorn, Remus!”

One of the two boys he couldn’t place walked to the stool, his whole demeanour imperturbably serene.

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Blackthorn, Severus!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

As the sorting continued he was lost in thoughts. So these were the mysterious Blackthorn brothers? Their names seemed so familiar for some reason, other than the fact that the Prophet had spoken of them...

Later that night, as he sat in his favourite chair in his personal quarters in front of the fireplace, he choked on his firewhiskey when his eyes landed on the first year potion book he had chosen this year : ‘Potion Brewing for Beginners’ by S.B & R.B & S.B.

Could it be? He wondered, astonished. Highly improbable but... he would have to ask them tomorrow.

* * *

Severus grinned at Lily when she waved at him from the Ravenclaw table, enjoying the blush that stained her cheeks. Remus poked him in the ribs and snickered at the dreamy look on his face.

“Pay attention, lover boy. The feast is about to start.”

He scowled at his brother as the others snickered.

“In love with a mudblood?” Commented Lucius Malfoy sneering. “Must be because you are one as well. Blackthorn, that’s not a pureblood name.”

Severus smirked while Remus showed no reaction, smiling serenely at his peers.

“If you did your research, Malfoy, you would know that my name is pureblood. Maybe you should pay more attention to your father when he speaks of politics, because then you would know that the Ancient and Noble House Blackthorn holds the most seats in the Wenzigamot.” He said, showing off his Peverell, Mortem, and Prince heir rings while his brother revealed his the Gryffindor and Blackthorn rings. “My grandmother was a Noir and my grandfathers a Peverell and a Prince.”

Lucius blanched.

“My apologies, Heir Prince.”

“It is fine. As for the redhead I was watching, she is a descendant of a squib from the Slytherin and Peverell line. She is no mere mudblood, and is under my protection. Is that understood?”

The Slytherins around the table nodded when they glimpsed the dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Wonderful! Now, what class are you looking forward to?”

Severus smirked as the conversations picked up around him and calmly ate his meal.

* * *

That night, the three marauders made themselves at home in the dorm room they shared, after asking Hogwarts to expand it so they could have more space. The castle, recognizing its heirs had readily complied.  
It only contained three four poster beds, three wardrobes and small bookshelves, and a fireplace for now, but they promised to themselves that they would checkout the Room of Hidden Things tomorrow to change that. According to Mikai, there were many priceless furniture there if you searched well.

They went to bed grinning and excited for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts? 
> 
> Do you like the Marauders’ new friends? Who would you like to see them befriend next? What should their first prank be?
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Pole on the pairings:
> 
> 1:Remus/Sirius  
> 2:Sirius/Maria  
> 3:Sirius/Lucius  
> 4:Astoria/Sirius
> 
> Which ones do you want to see?
> 
> -MS-


	10. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yule holidays are well on their way, the Blackthorn family is preparing to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back! I had a hectic and busy two weeks of school and had very little time to write but here it is! 
> 
> As always, read, enjoy and review folks!
> 
> -MS-
> 
> Warning : mention of torture and rape, you have been warned.

Blackshore Island was aptly named. Situated somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, it was a massive island with beaches of black sand, and steep cliffs, and a extinct volcano that overshadowed the buildings below. Centuries ago it was used as a secret lair for pirates to store and trade their loot, it was now the largest black market in the world.

You could get anything from the market, light or dark, legal or not. Anyone was welcomed as long as they didn’t wish to harm the market itself. The people though... there was no guarantee of anyone’s safety once you stepped foot on the blackened shores of the island.

The market itself resembled a town that covered almost the whole island, built mostly out of dark stone that had been dug out of the mountain. It was dark and mysterious with its sinuous alleys and tall looming buildings, and impressive open market places, and vast plazas where celebrations and tournaments of all sorts were held, lit with torches and magical gas lanterns.

Mikai walked through the shadowed alleys. He was in his true form, ink black wings surrounded by shadows wrapped around him. He was wearing a pure black cloak with its’ hood drawn up.

He smirked at a blonde vampire who was staring at him in awe, flashing a sharp fang. The creature of the night bowed to him with reverence.

He reached the two massive carved dark doors that led into the Blackfyre Citadel. The Citadel had been built a long time ago by a clan of dwarves and goblins allied together and travelled to this island. They had excavated the volcano, transforming it into a literal city under the mountain. The lowest layer of the city was an open area supported by beautiful intricately carved black stone columns. Being at sea level, it was flooded with water, and had stone paths on stilts as well as docks. Five gigantic archways with heavy dark metal doors allowed ships to enter the Harbour.

He entered a small bookshop and spent half an hour picking any book that caught his eye. Despite the size of his library, there were a lot of books he didn’t have, since he sadly started his impressive collection after the market was destroyed by Hermione and the ministry.

Happy with his purchases he made a final stop by an armoury to order his sons’ Yule presents before entering his original destination; La Sangría. It was a bar near the the top of the citadel that was owned by the vampires that loved to spend time in this place where there were never discriminated.

Not at all what you would expect from vampires or a bar on the Blackshore Island, it was surprisingly cosy, all made of dark and cherry wood with a massive fireplace surrounded by mismatched armchairs and sofas as well as booths with plush black leather seats and a beautifully crafted bar with comfortable high chairs.

He didn’t have to wait long before his good friend and ally, Aiden Sangd’encre slid into the seat next to him. Aiden was a vampire, the leader of all vampires in England, to be exact. The man, who seemed as ageless as Mikai, had snow white flawless skin, long black hair tied at his nape with a blood red leather tie that matched his eyes.

“Aiden.”

“Mikai.” His friend tilted his head in greeting before ordering a drink. “It good to see you, old friend.”

He sent Aiden a wry grin.

“I knew you missed me.”

The vampire chuckled.

“I never said I didn’t.”

He snorted.

“True.”

Aiden hummed in agreement as he took a sip of his drink.

“How is my godson?”

“Remus started Hogwarts this year, he and Severus are making so many friends. They miss you though, it’s been a while since they’ve seen you. You should come visit for yule.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you as well, my friend! You don’t come here as ofter anymore.”

Mikai snorted as the Vampire Prince pouted. He patted the vampire’s back in mock comfort and smirked.

“Now now, Aiden, why so gloomy? Careful, my good friend, or one might think that you have come to care about a boring and ordinary human.”

Aiden chuckled and sipped his drink.

“You and I both know very well that you are anything but an ordinary human, Mikai.”

“Mmh, you might be right.”

A vampire entered the bar, setting herself into Aiden’s lap. She was a petite vampire with bright gold eyes and strawberry blonde hair pulled up into an elegant bun.

“My my, I never expected to find my wonderful mate here, and with such amazing company as well.”

“My dear Aurora, you know very well that I’m already taken.” He spoke in mock scolding.

“Ah yes.” She said. “Your very own Dark Lord. Such a shame, I think you would be amazing in bed.”

He grinned widely, smugly, sharp fangs showing.

“Oh I assure you I am, my lady. I’ve had centuries to perfect my technique.” They all laughed.

* * *

Yule was jolly affair. They had decorated the house as a family with the help of all the house elves, including Dobby. Mikai had found recently orphaned elf in the shop he had visited in Knockturn Alley. His parents had been purchased by a witch too poor to buy him as well. He had immediately purchased Dobby, brought the little elf home where he had been readily adopted by the head house elf’s pregnant mate. It was the mention of a salary that earned him the elf’s undying loyalty. Dobby was not an adult yet but he was already was a firm supporter of elf rights.

Their father had spent three days bustling around the kitchen as he prepared the Yule feast with the help of the elves.

Orion, “Uncle” Fenrir, Marvolo, Theodore Nott, Augustus, Abraxas, Lucius, Uncle Alphard and Aiden were discussing politics over a glass of fire whiskey in the sitting room.

Mikai was adding his final touches to the Yule feast while chatting about cooking and his sons with Eileen, Ariana and Evelyn Malfoy, trying and savouring different sweet wines at the counter.

In the sunroom, Lussuria, Belladonna and Daniela Lestrange were exchanging the latest gossip while enjoying an elaborate aperitif.

The Pack, as they had been officially named, as well as Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Regulus and Thalia were up in his sons’ room having fun.

Soon they were all sat around the large table in the massive dining room, and Tom couldn’t help but marvel how good the food looked. It looked like something out of a very expensive five star restaurant, Mikai Blackthorn was a true professional chef.

“Thank you for this delicious meal, Mikai.”

“You are welcome. I have a passion for cooking, as you have seen tonight.”

They chatted amiably as they ate and soon they were finishing the delicious raspberry, black cherry or blueberry chocolate cheesecake made by Mikai and retiring to the parlour. Tom had to admit that his favourite one was cherry.

Mikai grinned when Nagini slithered into his lap, curling up and ordering him to her. As soon as the wizard touched his soulmate’s familiar, he widened his eyes. The other times he had met the snake he had been too occupied keeping it from killing him or recounting his life story to his ex-nemesis now soulmate. But now he felt it.

§Nagini...§

§Yesss little Master?§

He could see that Tom had perked up in interest and was listening onto their conversation.

§You are a Maledictusss, are you not?§

§Yesss...§ Finally came the hesitant reply.

§In my time I befriended sssomeone jussst like you and devasssstated tried to find a way to fix the problem. After yearssss of research I finally found how a way to reconcile the human within yoursssself with the sssnake you are now. Do you want me to do it?§

§...will it hurt?§

§No it won’t. You will retain snake-like eyes and your ability to transform into a snake as well as speaking parseltongue but there will be no pain.§

§Then yes, please.§

§It will be done as soon as the guests are gone.§

§Thank you...§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry : and this is how I am your horcrux!
> 
> Tom : you’re my horcrux?
> 
> Harry (doing a strange combination of scowling and pouting at the same time) : no, Tom, you will not lock me up just because you are scared of my father!
> 
> *Voldemort locks him up at the top of a high tower on a rock in the middle of the ocean*
> 
> Harry : My father will hear about this!
> 
> Hey everyone! So what do you think?  
> What role should Nagini have in Severus’ and Remus’ life?  
> Should the Blackthorn-Slytherin babies be : 
> 
> 1\. twin girls  
> 2\. twin boys  
> 3\. twins (girl and boy)  
> 4\. a girl  
> 5\. a boy
> 
> Let me know what you want to see! 
> 
> -MS-


	11. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Severus and Remus try to deal with their father’s forgetfulness when it comes to putting up silencing wards when spending quality with his new lover, and get into trouble with their number one school rival, Mikai finally puts Dumbledore in his place and reunites at last with yet another entity he considers a parental figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back for chapter 12 of Blackthorn : James.
> 
> As always, read, enjoy and review!
> 
> My posting schedule has changed as you’ve probably noticed and I will try to post a new chapter of Blackthorn every two weeks on the weekend to have time to update Dark Royalty as well.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> -MS-

“These ancient Egyptian scrolls belonged to a Egyptian princess before she died, we found them in her old chambers. To start off, ten thousand.” Was announced by the goblin standing on the opulent stage set up at the front.

As the prices shouted by the audience rose steadily, more than one auctioneer glanced in Mikai’s direction since he was well known for always getting the items he wanted once he was interested by something. Seeing that the Blackthorn Lord was showing no interest whatsoever, and was engaged a conversation with his guest, a rare occurrence in itself, most turned their focus back towards the auction.

Tom chuckled at his lover’s antics.

“Not interested in those scrolls?” He inquired teasingly. “I would have thought you would have wanted them, considering the impressive size of your library.”

Mikai gave him a discrete but elegant shrug and a non-comital noise as an answer, bringing the delicate crystal glass to his lips smoothly and taking a sip of the expensive wine.

“I already have them, from the future. The man who bought them today willed me his fortune and possessions after I defeated you, as his heir had passed without marrying or having any children.” He explained. “Are you enjoying yourself, Tom? I always enjoyed attending auctions.”

“I find myself enjoying the experience. It has been a long time since I have attended an event such as this one.”

“Excellent. I wasn’t sure you would like them when I decided to invite you.”

“Anything is enjoyable when you are there with me, my little raven.” He whispered in his lover’s ear, biting his earlobe lightly as he pulled back causing the man to shiver.

The auction continued, both bidding on a few items that caught their interest.

“Next item, a magnificent musical box made of pure ivory and ebony wood incrusted with bronze and onyx. Starting price, 100 galleons.” The goblin opened the box, letting everyone listen to the exquisite melody. Tom could see how much his lover was enjoying it and quickly made his decision.

“200!”

“500!”

“600!”

Tom lifted his wand into the air and lit the tip be sending a small burst of magic into the stick. Ignoring Mikai’s confused look he spoke calmly :

“2000!”

“What..?”

Tom gave him a look that said a that he would explain later and continued to bid higher and higher until the musical box was his. Summoning the box he handed it over to his lover reverently, loving the faint blush on Mikai’s face as the wizard took it hesitantly.

“Marvolo, you should not have-”

“No but I wanted to offer this to you. Consider it one of my many courting gifts to come if it troubles you that much.” He cut off the emerald eyed man next to him, who turned an even deeper shade of red when the Dark Lord spoke of courting gifts.

“Very well... I will let it pass this time.” He answered as the goblin announced the end of the auction. The crowd promptly began to disperse and mingle, trading empty compliments and promises, bribes and under-handed threats and insults with fake smiles and pretended politeness as they slowly filed out of the room.

Tom and Mikai rose with the others, as Death’s son let his lover lead him towards the exit.

“Are you coming home with me tonight, Tom?”

The Dark Lord thought about it for a moment, deciding to ponder on how quick he came to think of Blackthorn Manor as his home at a later date, and shook his head as he made his decision.

“Not tonight, Raven. I have business I must attend at Slytherin Manor.”

Mikai gave him a slight pout in response, that he promptly wiped off with a sweet kiss on those sinful lips. He pulled away after a moment and smirked at the small moan the action had earned him.

“I will come visit tomorrow, my love. I promise.” And with that he apparated them away to the manor before disappearing with a soft pop and one last heated kiss that left the green eyed wizard breathless and grinning like a fool as he brought a hand up to touch his kiss bruised lips. He promptly apparated away.

Severus and Remus were already in bed sleeping, since it was already past eleven. Still grinning Mikai went upstairs to his room and placed the musical box on the bedside table next to the framed picture of his sons that was there since two weeks after he adopted Remus. They were laughing as they planned a prank, sat on the edge of the platform that surrounded the tree house he had helped them build when they were eight. Caressing their happy and carefree young faces reverently, his smile became nostalgic as he remembered the day the picture was taken.

That evening, he listened to the beautiful melody coming out of the musical box as he slowly but surely slipped into Morpheus’ arms with a soft smile still on his lips.

* * *

The hastened click of the heavy cherry wood intricately carved door that led to their shared chambers made Severus smirk in amusement as he blew on the parchment in front of him to dry the ink on it.

They were back home for easter and this was the last night before they had to go back to school. They had done the Ostara ritual together as always, meeting their aunt Life for the first time, as well as their grandmother Lady Magic. Severus honestly preferred Death to his aunt and his grandmother, at least their grandfather didn’t pinch their cheeks and smother them with affection while cooing about how adorable they were.

“I take it they forgot to put silencing wards up _again_?”

Remus flopped in the chair next to the desk and gave him a disgusted glare.

“They did not, they forgot to lock the door, and I walked in on them doing... _it_.”

The future potion master chuckled.

“How bad was it?”

The look on his brother’s face gave him all the answers he needed.

“That bad, _really_?” He patted his back in half-mocking comfort. “I feel you, brother, I truly do.”

“Yes, yes. I am just glad we are going back to school tomorrow.”

“I am too. If I hear them going at it once more I swear I will stay at Padfoot’s until they learn to put up good silencing wards.”

* * *

Severus and Remus bowed at each other shortly before falling into their respective duelling stances, the dark green scales of their duelling robes rippling in the light of the RoR as they moved.

The robes were a Yule gift from their father. Made of basilisk skin and line with top quality dark bronze acromantula silk, both bore the crest of the Blackthorn family on the left breast over the heart.

The brothers didn’t attack right away, taking the time to observe each other and determine their strategies as well as trying to discern what their opponent was planning to do.

Remus was quicker, stronger and had better reflexes than his brother but Severus’ best subjects after potions were DADA and Dark Arts and he knew more spells, jinxes and curses than his opponent could ever wish to master.

Snape struck first, the sickly white spell one could recognize as an advanced bone breaking curse deftly dodged by Remus, who sent a blood boiling curse back. They fell into a beautiful dance, dodging and throwing lethal spells at each other until Remus what on his back with the end of his brother’s wand pressed against his throat.

“Good one, brother!” Severus congratulated him with a big grin, holding out hand to help him back to his feet.

“I almost got you!”

“But you did not.” He gloated, rubbing his defeat in his face.

“Oh shut up, Nightshade!”

“Yeah shut up Sevvy-Poo!” Added Padfoot from where he was lazing about in a stuffed armchair near the platform.

Severus growled and silently turned Sirius’ hair pink, red and gold, and his clothes into a skimpy pink ballerina outfit.

“Do not call me that.”

“Call you what _Sevvy-Poo_?”

“Just shut your mouth, you mutt.”

“Or what, kitty-cat?”

“I will stick you to the ceiling of the Great Hall naked for a week.”

“Alright you two, lets calm down.” Said Remus obviously amused. “We have to go, and Severus has a date with his Flower by the lake in an hour.”

“Oh right! Have to go, bye!”

Remus and Sirius chuckled as he ran out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

The headmaster’s office was silent, except for the occasional sound made by the many trinkets on display on every surface of the room. Behind the large wooden desk covered with paperwork, sat an old wise looking man sporting a grandfatherly smile and twinkling baby blue eyes.

Three jewelled pairs of eyes, emerald, amber and onyx, were glaring at a messy dark haired hazel eyed teen who grinned arrogantly and carelessly at them while playing with a snitch he got Merlin knows where. Behind the boy were his parents fussing over him like he was the one that had been hurt.

A flare of green light announced the arrival of Severus and Remus’ father, who stepped out of the fireplace gracefully, looking extremely imposing in his crisp formal suit and tie with a pure black semi-formal robe trimmed with silver thrown on top of it.

“Severus, Remus.” The tall dark man nodded briefly towards his sons in acknowledgement.

“Father.” They replied in a formal tone, returning the gesture. Their father gave them a small but warm smile before blanking his face again and moving to stand behind them, towering over his two sons protectively.

Lord Blackthorn, James decided, was a very frightening man.

“May I inquire as to why my sons and myself have been called to this meeting, Headmaster Dumbledore? I must say the reason was not clearly stated in the letter you sent me.” Drawled the man coolly. James nearly shivered, the man’s voice reminded him of an extremely cold winter night. Blackthorn sounded bored, impatient, distant, cold and slightly mocking all at the same time.

Dumbledore gave Mikai a benign grandfatherly smile.

“Of course, my boy! Now, these four students have been called here because your sons and Miss Evans each hexed Mr. Potter without provocation.”

Mikai rose an elegant eyebrow, the simple gesture heavy with scepticism.

“Is that so?” He drawled in a way that would’ve made the older Snape extremely proud, his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm that made it clear he didn’t believe one word the Headmaster had spouted out. “Those are serious allegations. It would surprise me very much anything of the sort happened. My sons do not have a tendency to attack _unprovoked_ , they are too Slytherin for that.” He smirked and gave his sons a look full of pride. “You are free to correct me if I am mistaken but it was my belief Heir Potter has a reputation of doing what you accuse two Heirs of a Noble House of doing? Of bullying and attacking other students for no valid reason? Must I remind you, _Headmaster_ , that I am on the school board, and have access to the students detention records? Furthermore, if you call me "my boy" one more time I will take my sons and leave this subpar institution forever.”

He smirked internally when the old goat seemed slightly nervous for a moment before covering it up. Externally Death’s son sneered viciously at the man and leaned slightly on his cane ornate with a bronze bronze raven in flight at the top.

“Now, Headmaster, I suggest that you stop treating me like a bumbling dimwitted and foolish dunderhead and tell me what _really_ happened.” When the Headmaster remained stubbornly silent he faked a resigned sigh while he was dancing in joy internally and turned to his sons. “Very well, if you are going to be like this, Headmaster, then we will have to find out another way. Severus, Remus, could you _please_ tell me what _really_ happened?”

“Of course Father-”

“I was spending time with my girlfriend-”

“Very beautiful girlfriend if you ask me-”

“By the lake and we were studying for our upcoming charms test while holding hands-”

“While I, the wonderful brother I am-”

“I will be the judge of that-”

“Oh shut up. As I said, I was skipping rocks on the Black Lake a few feet to give them privacy-”

“When James passed by and became angry because I was so close to Lily-”

“And then he attacked us!” They finished as one.

Mikai smiled indulgently at their “twin” talk, knowing they often fell back into that speech pattern when they were nervous.

“And what did you do when he attacked?”

“We defended ourselves, disarming him. When he did not stop and tried to attack us with his fists, Remus came and pinned him to the ground. But even then he did not give up and was beginning to hurt himself so I stunned him.”

“Liar! That’s not what happened.” Protested James vehemently.

“Indeed? Were there any teachers who witnessed the incident?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes there was. Professor Slughorn was picking potion ingredients nearby.”

He arched a delicate brow.

“Oh? And just why is he not here right now? Furthermore, why is he not here when I _specifically_ mentioned that any meeting between you and my sons was to be in the presence of their Head of House?”

“Well you see, my boy...” The old goat began, carefully hiding his rage as he concealed how his hands shook with barely repressed anger.

“Save your excuses for someone who does not see past your grandfatherly facade and smile, and your twinkling blue eyes.” He cut the infuriating man sharply. “Not only do you go against a parent’s request that has been approved by the board, you also show disgustingly obvious favouritism towards Gryffindor and try to manipulate parents into thinking their children are at fault when it is one of your precious lions that should be punished severely.” He turned towards his biological father. “May I inquire, Mr. Potter, as to why you decided to attack my son and his girlfriend _unprovoked_?”

“She is to be _mine_! It’s my _right_ to claim her as my own as a Gryffindor. I’m entirely _entitled_ to _own_ her as I am the heir to a light family, and she should be _thanking_ me on her knees that I want to marry a muggleborn like her. But then that slimy snake git tried to _take_ _her_ from me and turned her away from the righteous path of the light!” He yelled, looking entirely like the petulant spoiled child he was. Mikai shivered in disgust as he was momentarily reminded of Dudley.

“James!” Cried Lady Potter, shocked by his words, attitude and disrespect of adults.

Seeing his biological grandmother’s reaction he turned towards Lord Potter, who he found gazing down at his son with a smug kind of pride.

“You! How in Merlin’s name did you raise this child?” He scowled. “What on earth have you been telling him?”

“Yes, _Fleamont_ , what have you told him!”

“Well it’s true! It’s not as if any stuffy dark wizard pureblood would want a muggleborn!”

“Is that so? Then why, pray tell, my son, is dating one?”

“He’s obviously playing around with her!”

“You _dare_ accuse my eleven year old son of playing around with a girl?!”

“Of course I dare! All dark wizards are scum and should be terminated! Their magic should be bound permanently and they should be thrown into Azkaban!”

“That is enough!” He thundered dangerously. “I challenge you to duel of honour!”

“Gentlemen, I really don’t that’s necessary-”

“I accept! And if I win, the redhead will stop seeing your son and marry mine when they are both of age.”

“Absolutely not! I am not about to sell an eleven year old girl to a family of bullies because of my dissatisfaction towards you! My conditions are that if I win you and your son will apologize publicly and I will be the one to choose how to punish him.”

“And if I win?”

“Then I will forget your offence to my family and your son’s actions.”

Potter thought for a while then nodded.

“I accept. It will be a public duel next Sunday.”

“Agreed. Now I will be on my way, I have things to do and places to be. Sons, come with me I will escort you to your next class.”

“Yes Father.” They answered as one, sending one last identical glare towards James before all three walked out.

* * *

Mikai walked down the ancient halls of Hogwarts, greeting and talking with the portraits and ghosts on his way to the Great Hall. He knew most if not all of the people who were pictured in the paintings that hung on the aged stone walls from his time spent at Hogwarts as a student and later when he and Luna were the last ones on earth and lived in the castle as it was one of the last places that were still standing.

Entering the hall he strolled towards the teachers’ table under the bemused of the few students who were studying or hanging out in the Great Hall at this hour. Placing both hands on the massive Hogwarts crest on display on the wall opposite to the entrance, he drew shocked gasps as the crest lit up, the pulsating glow surrounding it reminding the witnesses of steady heartbeats.

_Hello mum. It is good to see you after so long._

_Indeed, my son. Why didn’t you come see me sooner, young man? Lady Hogwarts scolded him half-heartedly. Your sons have been within my walls for months already!_

_I must apologize, it was not safe to enter the school without a good reason._

He could feel his mum give him a mental eye roll.

_Bah! I would’ve dealt with the old goat, you know that!_

_Yes, yes, I know. I truly do not have a good excuse to give you, mum. I am sorry. Speaking of the old goat, is there any damage he has dealt to your wards I have to fix?_

_Yes, my dear. The old man has been draining the magic of some of my wards for his own personal use, and I fear that without your help some of my most important wards would’ve collapsed soon._

He barely stopped himself from going back to the Headmaster’s office and killing the man. How dare he hurt Lady Hogwarts, mother to all Hogwarts students and teachers, wether they had graduated or not?!

_Why didn’t tell me, mum?! I would’ve done something._

Again the eye roll.

_Yes, well I couldn’t very well tell you when you weren’t there, could I now?_

Hearing the hurt in the castle’s voice, Mikai sighed.

_Again, I am sorry, I should have come sooner._

_Yes you should’ve, my sweet little Hadrian, or should I say Mikai now?_

_Mikai is fine._

_Mikai then. I wanted to thank you, my son, for making Severus’, Remus’ and Sirius’ lives better. It was so sad to see them suffer._

_I know, and I love them so much._

_As you should. They are wonderful children._

Grinning widely he sent a massive pulse of his magic into the crest, that acted like Hogwarts’ heart. Feeling the wards straightening he pulled away and disappeared with muffled pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Anything you’d like to see happen in this story? Do you have pairings you would particularly want to read about? Characters you want to see more of? What do you think of Lady Hogwarts?
> 
> ~~~~~~~POLL ALERT~~~~~~~
> 
> Should the Blackthorn-Slytherin babies be : 
> 
> 1\. twin girls  
> 2\. twin boys  
> 3\. twins (girl and boy)  
> 4\. a girl  
> 5\. a boy
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	12. Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dark Lord and his Consort fight against the embodiment of all that is pure evil, otherwise known as paperwork, Nagini ponders on her life since the arrival of one Mikai Blackthorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back! I know it’s been a while but I decided to take a pause from writing, to concentrate on other things, mainly sleeping and watching YouTube videos. I’ll try to post more often from now on.
> 
> -MS-

Cold sea blue eyes opened lazily, staring up at the boring white cracked ceiling. The eyes were slightly glazed over, from boredom and apathy, as an eight year old wizard who went by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle tried to gather the courage and motivation to get out of bed.

 _What’s the point, everyone here hates me anyway_. He thought bitterly, huffing in annoyance as the other children began to wake and the orphanage echoed with noise that made him want to use his power to silence them all.

He finally rolled out of bed and put on hands-me-down clothes.

After forcing himself to eat the dreadfully tasteless goo the matron called porridge he went directly outside, to his favourite and secret spot. It was hidden by bushes and trees, and had a small pond with two flat stones next big, and one was big enough for him to sit one.The grass that covered the ground of his small clearing was lush and a healthy shade of green as opposed to the dry dying grass that covered most of the land surrounding the orphanage, and small white flowers were dusted around. For most of the orphans that lived with him, this decor would never be something they imagined he would like.

As always he just sat there, letting his thoughts wander as they pleased, letting the peace and silence soothe his agitation and irritation.

§Ssstupid humansss... think they own the world§ Grumbled a hissy voice.

Tom snapped his eyes away from the water, glancing around to find the source of the voice. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when his gaze fell onto a gorgeous black and dark forest green snake who was slithering towards him.

§Hello?§ He spoke hesitantly, wondering if he had gone crazy. The snake’s head shot up, and it stared at him in shock.

§You ssspeak? It’s an honour to meet you, young snake charmer.§ Hissed the snake excitedly.

§Of coursse I ssspeak! Why wouldn’t I?§

§You are not ssspeaking English right now, young hatchling. You know the venerable sssnake dialect!§

§Really?§

§Yesss§ Hissed the snake while wrapping itself around his shoulders. Petting the snake Tom gathered his courage before he spoke.

§Do you want to be my friend?§

It stared at him for a while before bobbing its head up and down:

§It would be an honour, Sssnakeling. My name isss Nagini§

§You can call me Tom§

Tom grinned at Nagini. He had finally made a friend!

* * *

Tom’s personal study was not what most wizards, especially those from the light side would expect from an "evil" Dark Lord. It was not dark, quite the opposite actually, as it had wide windows behind the desk showing the mountains that surrounded the North and West sides of the Slytherin Castle, as well as a roaring fire burning massive fireplace that bathed the study in its golden light, and a magnificent crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

It wasn’t gloomy nor scary either, and there was no blood on the floor or walls, chains hanging from the ceiling or human skulls and coffins used as decoration.

The study had a high ceiling, slytherin green walls with dark wood paneling on the bottom half, a dark polished wooden floor mostly covered with a plush green rug, and the furniture was made of cherry wood.

Behind the large ornate desk that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself were to black leather throne-like high wingback armchairs. A simple leather chair that matches in colour was placed on the other side of the desk, facing them.

Bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with books of all size, colour and shapes. Above the fireplace was the portrait of Salazar Slytherin in all his glory.

Sitting at the desk were two wizards who were hard at work changing the Wizarding World for the better. The first had vivid green eyes, dark curly hair and tan skin. The man who sat beside him, though very similar to the former in appearance, was a few inches taller and had broad shoulders and a strong muscular body while his lover had a lithe yet well toned body, and a more feminine build due to two consecutive pregnancies. The man had deep crimson eyes and wavy hair as opposed to curly.

Hadrian dropped his quill, ignoring the parchment in front of him in favour of stretching like a cat. Tom finished his sentence and rose from his seat before walking to a cabinet and taking out a bottle of cherry scotch. Pouring both of them a glass, the Dark Lord sighed contentedly when Mikai settled into his lap and leaned back against him. Wrapping an arm around his waist to pull his gorgeous dark angel closer, he put his glass on his desk and ran his fingers through Mikai’s silky dark curls.

“Alright there, my love?” He asked as he felt his lover melt into his embrace.

“Mmm. Who knew ruling the world meant so much paperwork?”

“Ah yes, it took me a while to come to terms with that reality when I first rose to power.”

“Why can’t we just set it on fire?” He whined, burrowing his head in his chest. He could feel his lover’s rumbling laughter as Tom kissed the top of his head.

“Because, my sweet, I am pretty sure that’s not how it’s supposed to work.”

“Who cares about that? We’re Dark Lords!”

“And paperwork is more evil than we could ever hope to be, I agree darling, but we have to do it anyway.”

Mikai chuckled and was about to say something when the two-way mirror he kept in his pocket at all times vibrated. Answering the call, he frowned when Sirius’ face appeared in the mirror, and that the boy looked worried.

“Pup? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Sev and Remy. They’ve been called to the Headmaster’s office.”

“What!? Why? What happened?”

“They got into a fight with James. The jerk attacked Nightshade and Lily by the lake.”

“Alright I will be there in a short while.” Just then a Hogwarts official owl flew in through the open window, and landed on his shoulder. Mikai and Tom shared a look before the latter smirked lazily.

“Have fun.”

Mikai grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

“You know I will.”

Mikai donned his cloak and grabbed his ornate cane.

“I should be back before the end of the meeting.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage by myself if you don’t get back in time. It’s not like anything can kill me anyways.”

“Hmm... true, but ritual to bring you back is a pain.”

“Better you then me then.” He smirked. “Give him hell for me love.”

Mikai smirked back viciously.

“I always do.”

With one last smile, from where it was leaning against his chair before leaving hurriedly.

* * *

A stunning woman with delicate asian features, silky waist length black hair and pale opal slitted eyes sat in a comfortable armchair, a book on charms on her lap.

Nagini couldn’t believe how much her life had changed since the arrival of Mikai in this time.

The man had restored her bonded’s sanity. It was thanks to him that she had her human body back.

Rising from her seat after putting her book aside she transformed back into a snake and slithered through the halls of Slytherin Manor, heading towards the main meeting room. Today Tom was meeting with the Boggart and Demiguise Squads. There was a traitor in their ranks who had leaked sensitive information to the Order and exposed one of the Constellation’s spies. Tom wanted to deal with the leak as swiftly as possible before the spy could do any more damage.

Boggart Squad and Demiguise Squad were special units housed under Constellation Intel and the Reapers. They both specialized in infiltration and assassination. However, where the former favoured disguises, the latter was all about stealth. Veela Squad was another unit that worked for both Constellation Intel and the Reapers. It’s members were all adept in the art of seduction.

* * *

“Mohendi.”

“Yes my Lord?”

“Inform your squad of the reason for this meeting.”

“We have a traitor in our midst. Sensitive information has fallen into the hands of the Light.”

Tom leaned forward, folding his fingers in front of him as his gaze hardened. He was seriously pissed that someone had the galls to betray him.

“I hope you all understand the severity of this situation. We have a leak. A traitor. That is unacceptable.” He paused, locking eyes with everyone in room and making some of his more cowardly supporters shift nervously. And they were supposed to be his infiltrators. How pathetic. “We are here today to strategize. We will identify the traitor swiftly and discreetly. I believe I do not need to remind you of the fate that awaits the traitor when we find him.”

They all gulped nervously and nodded. Being caught as a traitor was a death sentence, after the culprit was interrogated thoroughly to make sure there were no loose ends.

His gaze slid over the most of the room’s occupants before locking onto his Boggart Squad Officer’s tense form. Steady crimson met conflicted grey.

The man aimed his wand at him and cast the killing curse.


	13. Lussuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Judas White.” Growled Mikai dangerously, and the air became heavy with murderous intent as her Lord focused all his attention on the Boggart Officer, who stood trembling like a leaf, wand in hand, it’s tip still glowing an ominous green. “We made you Officer, we gave you prestige, power, our trust. How dare you throw it away like yesterday’s trash? How dare you betray us, your sworn Lords?”
> 
> “I would rather serve a flobberworm than you psychos!” Declared Judas and Lussuria nearly rolled her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you for your amazing support! More than a 1000 kudos, can’t believe it!
> 
> Last updated : 17/11/2020

Lussuria watched with a smirk as the sickly green killing curse sped towards her Lord. Just as it was about to hit, the curse was intercepted by Mikai Blackthorn who appeared in front of their Lord in a swirl of shadows and took the curse head-on, square in the chest. To everyone’s surprise he remained standing and chuckled lowly at their shocked gasps.

“That was _cute_.” Her Lord drawled coolly with a condescending smirk, brushing off the spot the curse hit him as if it was dust dirtying his robes. Lussuria had to fight an eye roll at her friend’s dramatics. “But you’ll have to try harder than that if you want to kill us.”

The rest of the Boggart Squad was staring at Mikai in obvious shock as he stood there having survived the killing curse. Her friend was in his true form for the occasion, with skin as white as snow without looking sickly, hair so dark it was like a black hole swallowing the light surrounding it in and vivid killing curse eyes that seemed to glow in the faint lighting Tommy’s office. His truly vicious sneer showed off razor sharp white fangs, and massive ink black wings that reached just below his knees were spread, showing off their impressive length, the feathers looking as sharp as goblin made daggers. His magic was filling the room, dark as night and oppressive and powerful.

“Judas White.” Growled Mikai dangerously, and the air became heavy with murderous intent as her Lord focused all his attention on the Loki Officer, who stood trembling like a leaf, wand in hand, it’s tip still glowing an ominous green. “We made you Officer, we gave you prestige, power, our trust. How dare you throw it away like yesterday’s trash? How dare you betray us, your sworn Lords?”

“I would rather serve a flobberworm than you psychos!” Declared Judas and Lussuria nearly rolled her eyes again. Really, he should’ve chosen a better line.

“Parasite.” Kai spat hatefully. “Filthy trash. You are a disgrace. Crucio!”

Her best Officer went down screaming in pure agony, writhing on the floor. Mikai stared him down impassively for forty-five seconds, looking almost bored, before he lifted the curse.

“Pathetic.” Snarled her friend with a disdainful sneer. “Mohendi, Quill, relocate the Parasite to the dungeons.”

“With pleasure, my Lord.” Said Mohendi with a vicious smirk, hauling Judas off the floor by the shoulder none too gently with the help of his partner and half dragging the trembling man away as Judas struggled to move on unsteady legs. “Do we have permission to play with the traitor? 

Kai smirked nastily.

“Nothing lethal. We don’t want him to die... yet. Otherwise... have fun.”

Quill smirked back.

“Oh I believe we will.”

... Drama queens. She was surrounded by drama queens.

“Everyone dismissed. Boggart Squad, back tomorrow at three for the nomination of a new squad leader.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Lussuria didn’t miss the greedy glint in Maurice’s dull brown eyes. She filed the information in her head as she walked out with the others.

* * *

Voldemort walked back to his desk and sat behind it, pulling his lover onto his lap. Mikai kissed him deeply before leaning back against his chest with a happy sigh.

“How was your meeting with the old fool?”

“How about you see it for yourself?” He said, locking eyes with his lover and lowering his mind shields. With a nod Tom delved into his mind and watched the memory Mikai had brought to the upfront of his mind. When he was done he pulled back into his own mind and gave the green eyed wizard a smirk.

“You truly are amazing, my dark angel.”

“I know.” Drawled Mikai, smugness literally radiating from him in waves. Tom chuckled and apparated them to the couch in their rooms at Blackthorn Manor.

“Careful, my love. Your ego is showing.”

Mikai slapped him lightly on the chest, repositioning himself so he was curled up against his side with his head on his shoulder.

“You’re one to talk, oh terrible Dark Lord Voldemort.”

“Shut up.” He snapped without any real heat. “On a more serious note, I look forward to kicking Dumbledore off his high pedestal.”

“You and me both, Tom. I have already contacted Skeeter, to make sure what she writes puts us is a good light.”

“Ah yes, you truly have the woman wrapped around your finger, Mikai.”

“I do try.” He answered smugly.

* * *

Tom grinned as he came into the kitchen to find his lover at the stove, hard at work making them supper, surrounded by excited house elves dressed with a chef outfit complete with a little chef hat. He was humming a happy tune as he stirred something in a pan. He approached him slowly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s petite waist and dropping a kiss on the top of his head before pulling away and taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

“Smells good in here. What are you making?”

Mikai grinned and turned around to greet him with a kiss, whipping his hands on his jeans.

“Homemade ravioli fried in butter and sage with a radish, pickled yellow beet and apple salad on the side and a black forest and white chocolate cheesecake for dessert, accompanied by cherry sorbet.”

“Sounds delicious.” He said with a soft loving smile as he watched the green eyed wizard he had come to love so much take a cake out of the oven.

Soon his lover joined him at the counter and began to fill his plate. Tom took a bite and moaned at the taste.

“I take it you like the meal?”

Tom gave him a deadpan look that said it all.

“Are you kidding? This is amazing, just like everything you cook.”

Mikai smiled at him pleased and went back to his food. They ate in silence for a while.

“Love?” Spoke Tom hesitantly. He received a hum in answer. “I was wondering if you ever wanted children in the future?”

“Of course.” He answered with a faint smile. “I need a little girl in my life, or maybe two.”

“Good, good.” He murmured, taking a sip of his wine. “I must say, I have always wanted a large family, especially after growing up alone in the orphanage.”

Mikai held his glass of wine for a toast.

“To our future children.”

* * *

Mikai grinned as he watched Nox, his raven, soar into the night sky as the last rays of the sunset cast long shadows across the well trimmed lawn. Walking back inside he closed the glass doors leading out to the balcony.

Perching himself on the comfortable stool in front of his vanity, he opened the music box placed on it and grabbed the ornate comb Marvolo had gifted him a few weeks back.

Mika ran the comb though his hair that now fell a few inches past his shoulders, eyes closed as he swayed gently with the melody. His eyes snapped open for a second as the comb was plucked out of his hand before closing again when Tom started to comb his hair gently, careful of not hurting him.

“Hey.” He whispered after the last notes of the melody died out. Tom smiled at him lovingly in the mirror.

“Ready to go to bed, love?”

Mikai hummed in affirmation and moved towards his dresser. He pulled out his high quality silk nightwear.

Slipping under the silken sheets of their bed he watched as his lover did his nightly ritual before joining him in bed and pulling him close, tucking his head under his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add an explanation about the squads soon. Sorry for the confusion. Same with chapter thirteen, it will be rewritten as soon as possible to match this chapter.


	14. Fleamont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Blackthorn vs. Potter duel is finally happening! Who will win? Who will impress? Who will be harshly humiliated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for how long it’s been, this chapter has been fighting against me for a while.
> 
> Good news the next chapter is already halfway done!
> 
> As always, read, enjoy and don’t forget to review!
> 
> Thank you Blackangel150, you are the reason the traitor’s story will be included in this chapter. I would never have written it if you hadn’t asked about it!
> 
> -MS-

**Blackthorn Lord Challenges Lord Potter to a duel of honour!**

My dear readers, yesterday just as I was preparing myself for my nightly beauty sleep, I received a letter from none other than Lord Blackthorn himself, informing me that he had challenged Lord Potter to a duel of honour after the latter insulted him scandalously. Lord Blackthorn didn’t go into much detail about what the insults were, but they must’ve been horrible is he felt the need to defend his honour on the duelling floor. The duel will occur this Sunday at two in the afternoon, at the Duelling Organisation.

Your devoted reporter, Suzan Skeeter.

_May 15th, 1971_

**For more on the duel see p.2**

**For more on the Duelling Association see p.2**

**For more information on Lord Blackthorn see p.4**

**For more information about Lord Potter see p.6**

Mikai smirked gleefully as he put down the paper next to his empty plate. He couldn’t wait to put the Trash in it’s place.

“Good news?”

He turned to Tom who was coming down the stairs, smartly dressed and hair slightly damp.

“Very.” He answered with a smirk, before grabbing a few pancakes from a plate and pouring a generous amount of syrup on them. Joining him at the table, Tom filled his plate with eggs, bacon and toast and dug in while reading the article.

When they were done eating, Mikai moved to the veranda and fished out a wind chime decorated with seashells and round black stones from a chest. He levitated the wind chime and of the beams that made up the frame of the veranda. He hung a few more wind chimes the same way, before backing away slightly to admire his work.

Tom came out as well and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest in a loving embrace.

“What are you doing with those?” He whispered in his ear.

“You’ll see in just a second...” Answered Mikai, smiling when two fairies, one sporting beautiful blue and yellow butterfly wings and the other ladybug wings, flew towards them to greet him before playing with the wind chimes, making a beautiful melody float in the air. More fairies joined them, their tinkling laughter mixing with the music.

“Beautiful...” Murmured Tom, looking nothing like a Dark Lord in that moment.

“Isn’t it a wonderful sight?”

“It is.” He murmured with a nod.

They stayed there for a while, simply basking in the peacefulness of the gardens.

Eventually they went back inside, and went to their study.

“Are you ready for the duel, my love?”

“Of course I am. The Parasite will get what’s coming for him, James as well. I can’t believe they actually believe the trash they spouted during the meeting.” He growled through clenched teeth. “And they call us prejudiced?”

“I know love, but you must remember that the old goat has sunk his claws into the Potter family a long time ago. He undoubtedly polluted their minds with his garbage propaganda.”

“You are right, Tom. Hopefully by the time we are done with the bastard his webs of lies will be destroyed.”

“I have no doubt they will, with both of us against him he’ll never stand a chance.”

Mikai grinned and turned around, kissing his lover heatedly before walking back inside.

“Want to join me in the training room? I could use some... assistance.”

Tom grinned at him in answer before following him down the hall.

* * *

Mikai shot up in his bed with a sharp gasp, startling his lover awake. Tom gazed up at him with bleary ruby eyes, and a worried frown.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, yes... just... nightmares.” His lover muttered through gritted teeth, clenching his fists in frustration. Even after five hundred years alone, he still had the same damn nightmares.

Tom just sighed softly and pulled him down so he was next to him again, with Mikai’s ear resting over his heart and his lover’s arms wrapped around him safely.

“Sleep, love. I’m here, I’ll always be there for you.”

Mikai hummed sleepily, his lover’s steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He was out like a light in no time.

* * *

Mikai woke in the morning to mind blowing pleasure. He glanced down to see his lover’s sinful lips wrapped around his length. He threw his head and moaned, gripping the sheets tightly as his lover teased him relentlessly. One powerful orgasm later he was curled up comfortably in Tom’s arms, sweaty and panting slightly but grinning like a loon.

“So... what was that for? Not that I’m complaining but...”

“Today is the duel. I thought you would like something to help you relax.”

He smiled up at the crimson eyed wizard.

“We need to get up, and prepare.”

He slid out of bed reluctantly, heading towards the shower. He was soon joined by a very smug Tom, making him scowl playfully before pecking his lover’s lips. After their shower that had degenerated into an intense snogging session he dried off quickly and put on a pair of tight black leather pants that clung to his legs like a second skin tucked into dragon leather boots and a form fitting black long sleeved shirt. He went down to make breakfast, the familiar actions helping him relax. They ate in companionable silence and left the dishes to be cleaned by the elves.

Once he was in their bedroom, Mikai pulled on his basilisk hide duelling robes lined with dark bronze acromantula silk. He sent Tom a grin as he pulled his hair up into a warrior style bun.

Tom swallowed, Mikai looked particularly handsome this morning.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Then Mikai and Tom apparated to the Duelling Association establishment.

* * *

Mikai hopped onto the duelling platform, grinning at his sons who were sitting in the stands with Tom.  
  
The referee spoke up, gaining his full attention.

“Welcome everyone, to the duel opposing House Blackthorn and House Potter! The rules for this duel are, no dark magic, no damage that can’t be reversed within a week, no killing. The duel ends when one of the two opponents is unable to continue fighting, disarmed, outside the delimitations of the platform or unconscious. Begin!”

Instantly both men fell into their duelling stances.

“Experliamus!”

Mikai dodged the red spell deftly, quick on his feet as always. He let the Potter Lord throw spells at him. The trash turned redder by the second when he didn’t bother to retaliate.

After a few minutes it became clear he was merely playing with Lord Potter. He was dodging all of his spells with ease and an almost lazy grace, not even bothering to put up a shield.

When he saw that the man was beginning to tire out he finally went on the offensive, shooting spells towards Fleamont at lightning speed. The trash was barely dodging them.

He became bored after five minutes and cast one more spell stroke awe through the crowd.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Out of his wand burst out beautiful silvery light that shaped into a majestic thestral. It charged towards Fleamont who bowled over since in his state of shock he hadn’t even attempted to dodge the ethereal creature. A quick expelliarmus later Lord Potter’s wand was in his hand and the duel was over.

He walked off the platform gracefully and grinned as he hugged his sons who had ran down the stands to congratulate him and babble on how amazing the duel was. When he was finally released from their hold, he turned towards Tom who embraced him tightly before capturing his lips in a short but possessive kiss.

“Well done, love.”

Their moment was interrupted when Suzan Skeeter approached them with her personal photographer in tow.

“Mme Skeeter! How wonderful to meet you again!” Spoke the Blackthorn Lord, shaking the woman’s hand with fake cheerfulness that she ate right up.

“Lord Blackthorn, I was wondering if you had the time for an interview?”

He grinned a slightly dangerous but charming grin.

“Of course, Mme Skeeter, ask away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few questions for my readers : 
> 
> • Should Hedwig be introduced in this story?  
> •What should be James punishment?  
> • what should be Mikai’s Dark Lord name?


	15. Thanatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Few people are allowed to know my name, let alone speak it, but I’m feeling generous tonight so I will graciously enlighten you. Call me... Lord Thanatos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten, and will continue to improve as my writing does. I have decided to change the way this fanfic was going, so do not be surprised if some major events change.
> 
> Read, enjoy and don’t forget to review!
> 
> Published : 26/04/2020  
> Last updated : 26/10/2020

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**The Dark side of the Light : The Potter Family**

My loyal avid readers, yesterday afternoon, as you probably all know, was the duel opposing the Blackthorn and Potter Lords. After a resounding victory, Lord Blackthorn, voted most eligible bachelor by Witch Weekly for three years in a row, agreed to an interview.

S : Congratulations for this amazing victory, Lord Blackthorn!

B : Thank you, Mme Skeeter. Please call me Mikai, we are friends after all.

S : Then I insist that you call me Suzan, Mikai. I will ask the question most of my readers are burning to ask : what made demand a duel of honour against Lord Potter?

B : Well, it all began when I was called to the Headmaster’s office last Saturday. When I arrived, I already knew what had happened because Sirius Black, my sons’ best friend contacted me on my sons’ two-way mirror, and I must tell you that I was livid. Sirius told me that Heir Potter attacked my son and his girlfriend without any reason or provocation, as they were studying and relaxing by the Black Lake. When I arrived in the Headmaster’s office, I discovered that he had disregarded my clear order that my sons be accompanied by their Head of House when they were called up to the Headmaster’s office (note to our dear readers : Lord Blackthorn’s reasons are explained in the 5th of September edition of the Daily Prophet). The Headmaster then tried to put the blame on my sons and Severus’ girlfriend, even if he probably knew what had happened, saying, and I quote “These four students have been called here because your sons and Miss Evans each hexed Mr. Potter without provocation”. After I asked my sons for clarification, I asked Heir Potter why he attacked my sons without provocation and he explained that, and again I quote “She is to be mine! It’s my right to claim her as my own as a Gryffindor. I’m entirely entitled to own her as I am the heir to a light family, and she should be thanking me on her knees that I want to marry a muggleborn like her. But then that slimy snake git tried to take her from me and turned her away from the righteous path of the light!”

S : That is simply horrible! How did his parents react?

B : Lady Potter’s response was one of shocked embarrassed, but Lord Potter had a reaction that made me embarrassed to be related to the Potter Family (Lord Blackthorn’s mother was a Black from the France Family branch, who are related to the Potter by the marriage of Dorea Potter née Black and Charlus Potter). Lord Potter looked proud of his son’s words and when confronted about it, said : “Well it’s true! It’s not as if any stuffy dark wizard pureblood would want a muggleborn!” And then accused my son of playing around with his girlfriend. When faced with my deep indignation he answered with : “Of course I dare! All dark wizards are scum and should be terminated! Their magic should be bound permanently and they should be thrown into Azkaban!” It was then that I finally had enough and challenged him to a duel of honour.

S : These are grievous allegations, and extremely prejudiced as well.

B : Indeed. I am born a Dark Wizard, and I am constantly faced with hate because of the Dark’s supposed prejudiced ideals, but the Light is just the same, sometimes even worse. Dark is not the equivalent of Evil and Light does not equal Good. The Wizarding World vilifies and casts aside a quarter of the population just because they wear green and silver during school, and because they are ambitious. It is unjust and a clear show of blind prejudice. After all, where would the Wizarding World be without ambition? Many Slytherins have brought amazing innovation and progress to our society, and without them a lot of things we take for granted today would still be out of our reach.

S : May I ask, what Lord Potter asked for if he won? And what did you demand if you beat him?

B : Well, at first Lord Potter requested that Lily Evans, my son’s girlfriend, marry his son as soon as they were out of school. Outraged, I politely reminded him that I had no authority to sell my son’s girlfriend to a family of bullies, and then proposed that if I won, I would choose James punishment, and if I lost, I would forget Heir Potter’s offence against my House and family.

S : Since you won the duel, have you decided what Heir Potter’s punishment will be?

B : Not yet but I will decide and let you know soon. Now, I must go. I promised my sons and lover some ice cream.

With that Lord Blackthorn bid us good day and left with his family for Diagon Alley.

I, for one, was horrified by the Potter’s attitude. How far has the Wizarding World that people think like this? Think that they can own someone because they are entitled to lay their claim on a muggle-born simply because they are from a ‘Light’ family. One must not forget that the Potter family is very close to Dumbledore, self proclaimed leader of the Light and main source of light side propaganda with his famous ‘for the greater good’ stolen from Grindelwald. Is he the source of those horrific beliefs? Is the light really all good and pure or is there a dark side to the Light side?

That, my dear readers, is what I will try to answer in the following weeks, so stay tuned!

Your devoted reporter, Suzan Skeeter.

May 21st, 1971.

**For more on the duel see p.3**

* * *

Dumbledore threw the newest edition of the Daily Prophet on his desk, trembling in rage. Damn Blackthorn! Damn Skeeter! Oh how he would enjoy killing them slowly and painfully.

* * *

The main meeting hall in Slytherin manor had been the castle’s secondary ballroom for centuries before Tom claimed his assets and his lordship at once and had it remodelled to his needs. It was a massive room, rectangular in shape. Its high vaulted ceiling supported by massive columns sculpted in the shape of various magical creatures. 

Panelling made of dark exotic wood once covered the walls of the room but most of it was destroyed by a fire in 1540 started by a rival family in an attempt to end the Slytherin line. In a moment of paranoia, the Slytherin Lord at the moment had declared that wood was too flammable to be used in the room and had refused to have it replaced. Since then only the grey stone walls, now darkened and smoothed by time, remained, their monotony only broken by tall arched stained-glass windows framed with heavy velvet drapes of the finest quality, edged with delicate silver embroidery. The afternoon sun streamed through the glass depicting various magical wars and historical events long forgotten, bathing the room in a warm glow like a flamboyant guest. Massive white gold chandeliers dripping with diamonds and emeralds hung from the vaulted ceiling casting their bright flickering on the hall below. The ballroom was decked in rich green silk hangings weaved with embellished silver needlework. A massive banner emblazoned with a massive version of the Slytherin crest hung from the far end wall. Two high-backed thrones carved out of black marble sat in front of the banner on a dais overlooking the hall filled with wooden benches arranged in perfect rows which were currently filled with the Dark Lord’s supporters since it was a full meeting. The throne on the right was covered in snake carvings while the other had gnarled vines covered with thorns creeping up back and side, so detailed that they seemed almost lifelike. Massive dark oak doors pierced the opposite wall, the ouroboros etched in its surface guarding the entrance and warding off any intruders.

Today only one of the thrones was occupied, by Lord Slytherin himself, though the title was more for theatrics than anything else these days. There was no such thing as dark or light magic, only power and those too weak or afraid to seek it. In the past the so-called dark arts were called the secret arts, because they were spells that the established families of that time kept to themselves. The muggle-borns became jealous and eventually entire branches of magic were banned and labeled as dark magic. Which was ridiculous! You could kill someone with a first year levitation spell as easily as you could using the killing curse. Even then, the killing curse was crafted sometimes in the tenth century to give a merciful death to the warriors who were too wounded on the battlefield to survive. Same with the so-called “torture curse” that stimulated the nervous system and nerve growth. The cruciatus curse was invented by a doctor trying to heal his sister who was suffering from paralysis below the waist. It took eight month treatment during which he cast the spell on his only sibling once a week for one agonizing minute with great reluctance. In the end she was able to walk again and the treatment was taught in medical schools and administered to patients for centuries. As for the imperious curse, its initial use was rehabilitation of traumatized or suicidal individuals. It was only a few centuries later that their advantages were forgotten and they were labelled as the unforgivables.

Tom leaned back in his seat regally as he listened to his followers’ reports, arms spread on the arm rests, crossing one ankle over his other leg. 

Alexandre Avery, who had been talking for the last fifteen minutes, paused mid-sentence when he lifted his head and gazed upon pure the embodiment of perfection that was his sworn lord. Every line of the greet wizard’s body was a work of art, as if he had been sculpted by the gods themselves. He was handsome to the point of making the most hardened wizards week kneed. Combined with his magic that was swirling around the hall, constantly scanning the room for threats and ready to strike it down viciously he was like like a predator wrapped up in the most exquisite and dangerous package they could come up with and it was impossible not to feel awe and devotion, respect and fear for his Lord. He caught himself staring and quickly averted his eyes; the murderous jealous rampages of Lord Thanatos were infamous amongst the Constellation. He was in no hurry to become the next target on the man’s hit list. He was very fond of being alive, thank you very much. Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts he resumed talking, and concentrated on his report. He had a very high position in the ministry as the head of the department of education, and since Lord Slytherin was so interested in creating a better educational system he was given a lot more attention and time than others before him.

He was almost done talking when he was interrupted once again, this time by Lord Thanatos.

Mikai shadowed into the throne room directly onto his throne, managing to land in a regal sitting position, and sent a grin at his lover before turning his follower standing in the middle of the north star shaped medallion engraved in the floor and the bottom of the steps.

“Oh no, do please continue, don’t stop because of me.” He drawled, his baritone smooth and cultured.

It took only a moment for Avery to start talking again. He grinned wider before blanking his face and staring stonily at the gathered crowd in front of him.

It was another three hours before everyone had given their report and received their orders. Meetings tended to take a lot longer these days since they were working hard to fill as many ministry positions as they could with their people. It was a very delicate endeavour, but they were making tremendous amounts of progress.

Finally, Tom rose from his seat and stared at his supporters. The Constellation was stronger than ever. In the past year, the number of people who joined his ranks was thrice the amount the five years before that combined. Many people who had previously remained firmly neutral had chosen his side, agreeing with his new goals and methods wholeheartedly. And as he stared at the rows of talented witches and wizards, the wizarding world’s finest people all waiting for him to speak, he felt proud of how far he had come. This was what he envisioned when he started the Knights of Walpurgis. A group of wizards fighting for the betterment of society, not a bunch of deranged sycophants who gleefully destroyed everything in their path. Looking back at the actions of his insane self, he felt shame but also grief, because he couldn’t believe how far he had drifted from his original goals, and had fallen so low that he had endorsed unnecessary killing, and the magical world had bled unnecessarily because of his stupid actions in his youth.

“Tonight, we will be rescuing a magical child from the clutches of prejudiced muggles. Her parents are guilty of an unforgivable sin, child abuse, and accessory to child homicide. They had twelve year old magical twin daughters, and began abusing them since the first instance of accidental magic they witnessed. The youngest, died a week ago from an exorcism performed by the priest of the local church. While I want nothing more than to show them that they cannot get away with hurting one of us, we must keep our slate clear of any blemishes. Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters are no more. We are better than this; smarter and more cunning than ever before. Let the Order make fools out of themselves. Only attack if provoked and remember that the order is our true enemy. Do not kill anyone else unless you have no choice. We have worked tirelessly in an effort to rectify the abysmal state of our reputation. Compromise it in any way and you will not like the consequences. Under no circumstances do I want to see even a hint of the dark mark in the sky. The symbol does not represent us anymore, and never should have. I refuse to be remembered as the one who destroyed our world and killed our people. I promise you, my friends, that upon our inevitable victory, we will be hailed as the ones who protected our magical youth when no one else would. We will be remembered as the one who built an egalitarian society where everyone will be free to practice their magic without fear of persecution and prejudice.” He spoke with an amount of confidence and authority that only came with years of experience in leading, smirking as his followers cheered in approval. “This will be a stealth mission. Only the inner circle will be coming, with the Demiguise squad nearby as backup.”

The Demiguise squad was hosted under both the Intel division and the Reapers, but occasionally did jobs with the Field Division. It specialized in stealth work and spying. 

“That is all for now, you are dismissed. Inner circle, prepare for the mission. I expect all of you to be in the war room in an hour. Demiguises, be there in two hours.”

* * *

The sky was cloudy, the night dark only illuminated by the few silver moon rays that managed to pierce through the clouds. 

Standing next to his lover, Mikai was dressed in a form fitting basilisk leather armour and was wearing a heavy black velvet cloak. Shadows surrounded him like a blanket. 

They stood on a small hill, overlooking a quaint town barely bigger than Hogsmeade. Their target was the largest house of the lot, designed to impress and show off the wealth of the family living inside. Mr. Brimstone, the twins’ father, had been the mayor for years, managing to keep to position through bribes, blackmail and sweet lies. The area was surrounded by silencing wards, privacy wards, forgetful wards that would stop anyone non-magical from remembering what would occur in the near future and anti-electronic wards, just in case everything went to hell. Not to forget a ward that would stop any order member from sharing what happened. Even their memories would be modified if they tried to give them to the DMLE as evidence.

“Let’s begin.” Said Tom, as he stalked towards the house, while his inner circle headed towards the church where the exorcism had been performed. They would make the church collapse on itself disguising it as an accident. Background checks had been done for all the priests and only one of them was innocent of crimes against the magical world. The rest had performed exorcisms that had cost the life of countless children and women, both magical and muggle. They would be shown no mercy. If there was one thing the Lords abhorred above everything else, even Dumbledore, it was people who harmed children in any way.

As they entered the lavishly decorated house, Mikai went straight for the twin’s room, while his lover stalked towards the parents’ room and got to work. While they wouldn’t be punished physically, they would pay nonetheless. In the morning the couple would go to the nearest police station and confess their crimes against their own children. Tom already had his best lawyer on the case, and they wouldn’t get away with it. Tom would make sure that everyone in the prison they were sentenced to knew what they did. Their personal life would crumble before their very eyes, and there was nothing they would be able to do to stop it. 

Mikai opened the door and felt cold anger flare up his spine as he gazed around the small room that looked like a closet compared to the rest of the house. It reminded him of his own childhood, living in the cupboard under the stairs then in the smallest bedroom.

Walking into the room silently, he shook the small delicate blonde girl awake and gently shushed her when she looked about to scream. 

“I swear on my magic that I am not going to hurt you. My name is Mikai Blackthorn, I am a wizard and I am going to take you away from here and somewhere safe. I promise it is better than staying here.”

The girl frowned in confusion. She did not look good at all. She had dark circles rimming her pale blue eyes that were red puffy from tears. Her left eye was almost swollen shut and her lip was split, a small trail of dried blood could be seen on her chin. Her face, as well as the rest of her body was unhealthily thin.

“What about my parents?” 

He smirked dangerously.

“After tonight, they won’t be a problem anymore. What they did to you and your sister was, and still is unforgivable. They have to pay for their actions against a magical child. Do you understand?”

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared into those compassionate green eyes. The pain of losing her magical twin was all encompassing and hurt as much today as it did the day it happened. Ever since losing Amy, she felt like there was something missing, like there was a gaping hole in her soul.

“Oh sweetheart, I am so, so sorry for your loss. Nobody deserves to lose someone so close to them in such a horrible way. I wish I could bring her back, but even someone like me has limits to what they can do.” He said, voice laced with sincere understanding and compassion but devoid of pity, something she appreciated. 

Mikai stared at the devastated girl with a sad glint in his eyes. Not many people knew, but magical twins held a small piece of their twin’s soul and vice versa. When one died, the piece of soul in its sibling died as well, making the alive twin feel incomplete and empty. 

Mikai took her hands in his, and pushed his magic into her core and soul, mending the damage caused by the abrupt death of her twin, and soothing the ache and emptiness in her soul by replacing the piece of her twin’s soul she had lost with the part of her own soul that her twin had before dying. Making her complete once more would prevent the suicidal thoughts that would inevitably plague following the death of her twin. 

He had watched George sink into depression until he finally ended his life at the age of thirty, and had sworn to himself that he would never let that happen if he could help it. Letting go of the small hand he smiled at the girl. “What is your name, young one?”

“Andrea.” She answered after a moment of hesitation. She didn’t know what the man did to her, but she felt better than she had all week. The hole inside of her; the horrible loneliness that plagued her day and night, was finally gone. She felt whole for the first time since her twin’s death. She decided right then and there that she could trust him.

“Well, then, Andrea, shall we go?” He asked, holding out a hand, palm facing upwards. She tried to get to her feet but she was too weak and collapsed backwards on her bed. Mikai merely smiled at her soothingly before stepping closer and picking her up bridal style. 

He exited the room just as his lover came out of the master bedroom.

“Is it done?”

Tom nodded shortly and his blank expression morphed into a self-satisfied smirk for a moment before going back to neutral. His gaze landed on the child in his arms and Mikai could feel Tom’s cold fury as he took in the girl’s pitiful state. 

It took every once of control Tom to stop himself from storming back into the room he had just vacated and torture the muggles within an inch of their life. He forced his limbs to carry him downstairs and towards the door, determined to leave as quickly as possible. As always, the sight of the starved, beaten and broken child brought back unwelcome memories.

The Slytherin Lord looked up when he heard Mikai approach, pain clear in his eyes and locked eyes with his lover’s uncanny green ones, seeing only understanding and unconditional support and love swimming in their depths. In that moment he realized just how much he loved his partner and how much love Mikai felt for him in return. He was seized with a sudden impulse to make the immortal wizard officially his once and for all. That very dangerous but no less satisfying train of thought was broken when an angry hiss fell silkily from his lover’s sensual lips. Mikai’s warm emerald gaze abruptly turned aveda green and became chips of ice, devoid of emotions other than icy rage and chilling hate. His features shifted effortlessly into a carefully crafted blank, impassive and uncaring mask. The immortal’s face was set in stone; cold, unfeeling and unforgiving. But none of this was enough to fool Tom. He knew his partner better than anyone else and he could see the snarl threatening to curl his lover’s lips, the slight clenching of his jaw that he couldn’t repress entirely, the subtle narrowing of those verdant green eyes. Suddenly Mikai’s upper face was covered with a black mask with bronze markings, as were his own features. Death’s son shifted into a defensive stance as best as he could manage with a child in his arms.

“Well, well, well! If this isn’t the old goat himself! How nice of you to join us.” He drawled sarcastically, letting out a low chuckle. “You came all this way for us. I must admit I’m truly flattered.”

At those words, Tom turned around and growled in annoyance when he saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway, visibly tense and ready for a fight as he took in the situation. His baby blue eyes, thankfully devoid of any annoying twinkling, zeroed on the girl in his lover’s arms, barely sparing Mikai anything more than more than passing glance. Which really, was just plain rude.

“Let the girl go, Tom. She’s innocent and you have no reason to harm her.”

Mikai snorted derisively at the idiotic statement, Andrea was a lot safer with them than in the wrinkly claws of the old man. He hadn’t missed how Andrea had frozen when Dumble had first spoken, tension filling her body. He filed the information for later perusal, promising himself to find out exactly what the Headmaster had done to frighten her.

The noise drew the old goat’s attention from the teenage girl to him, and he stayed unwaveringly impassive despite the blue eyes scrutinising him over half moon glasses with a lot more interest.

“And who might you be?” The annoying old coot asked kindly in his usual grandfatherly voice. 

“Few people are allowed to know my name, let alone speak it, but I’m feeling generous tonight so I will graciously enlighten you. Call me... Lord Thanatos.”

Mikai slammed down his Occlumency shields hard to stop himself from laughing when the senile old geezer actually gaped; and mentally clapped himself on the back for breaking the nosy meddler’s composure. It was definitely a pensive worthy memory and he couldn’t wait to show it to the inner circle.

“Impossible! Tom would never share his power with anyone!”

“You will find that your information about me is severely outdated. Isn’t that right, my Lord?” He purred the last words in his partner’s direction and bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter when the lemon sucking goat looked as if the very foundation of his world had been irremediably shaken.

“You are entirely correct, my Liege.”

Tom smirked and stalked towards Mikai before capturing his lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

“May I introduce you to my lover, meddling old goat? Dumbles, this is Thanatos, my partner. Thanatos, meet the third annoyance on my list after paperwork and stupid morons; Albus too-many-names Dumbledore. Although I guess the old man is a stupid moron, so he also fits it the second category.”

Mikai chuckled as the manipulative meddling coot spluttered at the insult before spouting even more slander against his lover.

“How can you be with that monster?! He is manipulating you! He cannot love!”

“Believe what you will, old fart. Now, you want me to let Andrea go under the pretence that I will hurt her. How can you be so sure that we are here to hurt her?”

“You’re dark and evil!” He yelled. “Of course you want to hurt her! She’s a muggleborn!”

Thanatos tilted his head in fake confusion.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You hate muggleborns.” He stated like he knew all the answers the universe had to offer.

“You are clearly delusional, nosy bigot. Are you sure those lemon drops of yours haven’t messed with your mind? We have nothing against muggleborns.”

“You’re lying! You hate muggleborns and everything that isn’t pure!”

“I can see that nothing we say will change your mind, so I won’t bother.” He replied dismissively. “Now, tell me, why should I let Andrea go? I am rescuing her from this wretched place and bringing her somewhere she will be safe, happy and cared for.”

“What? You can’t take her away! She must stay with her loving family for the greater good!”

Mikai narrowed his eyes at the meddler’s words. They were too familiar for comfort.

“You knew... didn’t you?” He drawled coldly, ignoring the ‘loving family’ statement for the moment. “You knew about the abuse; she came to you asking for help and you sent them back here to be abused... but why? What reason do you have this time to ignore a child’s pleas, stop her from seeking asylum at Hogwarts, or sending them to Blackthorn Orphanage?”

It was then that the girl in his arms spoke up for the first time.

“There’s an orphanage?”

“You. Didn’t. Even. Tell. Her?” Ground out Mikai in barely restrained rage before snorting in disdain and derision. “Of course you didn’t, I don’t even know why I’m surprised. What’s so special about—twins! Of course you would be interested in Andrea and her sister. Magical twins are rare and powerful, and since they were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, and have Slytherin friends, you didn’t deem them worthy of a place in your order and ensured they would be beaten down and weak so they couldn’t outclass you. Aren’t I right, self-serving and manipulating old coot?”

The senile bastard didn’t even bother denying his claims and asked a question that nearly made Death’s son level the whole village.

“Talking of dear Amy, where is she?”

“No longer alive, thanks to your manipulative ways.” Spat the Blackthorn Lord spitefully. He nearly growled like his animagus form when the heartless goat’s infuriating twinkle came back full force at the news. “You truly are one heartless son of a bitch, aren’t you? Do you even care that you enabled the murder innocent twelve year old girl?” Mikai scoffed as soon as he said that; he was the old man too much credit, really. “Of course you don’t, anything for the ‘greater good’ right?”

Mikai had enough of this and seeing the very real possibility that this would turn ugly any second, thought it wise to make sure Andrea wouldn’t be harmed by sending her to the orphanage. So he pressed a portkey into the girl’s hand and quickly whispered the activation word moments before Dumbledore, who had noticed what he was doing, pointed his wand and tried to accio Andrea. 

“Too late, old man.” Taunted Tom, amused when the old coot let out a frustrated cry, before blocking the spell the enraged old goat sent his way. It rebounded towards its caster and Mikai chuckled as the goat-trash collapsed to the ground. 

“A nightmare curse, old fart? Naughty... I wonder what you little sycophants would think when they learn you used such a dark spell?”

* * *

Fleamont barged into the house the Headmaster had entered earlier and found him lying on the floor, seemingly trapped in a restless sleep. He hurriedly pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic charm that revealed he had been cursed with a nightmare curse that would last a month. Cursing he called an order member over and ordered him to call Saint-Mungos for a team of healers.

The Headmaster was promptly transferred to the psychological wing of the hospital and put in intensive care, since with his advanced age his condition was very fragile.

There was nothing they could do to wake him, other than waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did you like Mikai’s Dark Lord name?  
> Do you have and name ideas for the Tomarry babies?  
> What should be James’ punishment?


	16. Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have wonderful news.” Tom paused for effect. “Some of you—will earn a lot of money from the betting pool tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten.
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill; read, enjoy & review.
> 
> -MS-
> 
> Last updated : 18/11/2020

As soon as he was discharged by his personal nurse with the promise of being careful and not do anything too strenuous, Albus called for an emergency order meeting and flooed to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

Everyone was already there, sitting around the large table silently like well trained dogs waiting for their master to arrive before starting the meeting.

“Welcome everyone, and thank you for being here at such an hour. Sadly tonight the news are not good.” He paused for the sake of being dramatic. “It seems Voldemort has taken a lover, who has been manipulated into thinking that he loves him. His name is Thanatos.”

He waited for the worried murmurs to die down before talking again.

“He must be destroyed at all cost. He is insane and unstable and that makes him dangerous.”

“Agreed.” Grunted Moody, his fake eye spinning wildly as always.

“Do you know who he is?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t. He was wearing a mask and never told me his name.”

“We must find out who he is then. Have you asked White?”

Dumbledore schooled his features into an expression of sorrow.

“I am afraid that White is... no longer with us.”

“He’s dead?”

“Yes. He met a heroic end trying to kill the Dark Lord.

“Do we have anymore spies in You-Know-Who’s ranks?”

“Sadly we do not. Maurice Beaubien was killed a week after White was discovered as a spy.”

“What do we do now, Albus?” Asked Fleamont Potter.

“For now? We wait and see. That’s all we can do.”

* * *

Severus took a bite of his pasta as he watched Remus rile up an older Slytherin who had been stupid enough to pick on his brother for being a werewolf. The tables had turned on the older teen faster than one could say Stupid. In their youth Remus had built an unshakable polite, cordial and serene mask that had quickly become his most prized and favoured weapon. So his brother kept smiling and remained totally unaffected by anything thrown his way by the older teen. Which made the dunderhead–who was turning an impressive shade of puce and was nearly frothing at the mouth–look particularly bad in contrast to the calm and collected werewolf. It was clear to Severus that his brother was more than capable of dealing with the Trash on his own, so he sat back and enjoyed the show.

The hall fell silent when the doors slammed open, and his father strode in, gliding down the alley between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, his high quality acromentula silk robes billowing behind him dramatically. He turned around sharply when he reached the dais, sending a quick smirk their way before his features became blank once again.

“Good evening.” His father began, his voice a smooth, cool and sophisticated drawl. “I am here tonight, as you probably all know, to inform Heir Potter of his punishment for bullying my sons, and many others in the school.” He paused, raising a hand sharply to stop Dumbledore from interrupting. “Headmaster, do you really want to lose your magic because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut for once and decided to intervene in a magical bonded agreement?” When the old man’s mouth snapped shut he smirked. “I thought so. Now, as punishment for his actions, Heir Potter will be transferred into Hufflepuff House for the remainder of the year as well as next year, where he will hopefully learn the value of hard work, kindness and loyalty. He will feel everything he does to others as if it had been done to him, so he can learn that there are consequences to his actions, it will last until the end of his schooling or if I, the school board and his mother have decided that his bullying ways have gotten better.” Once he was done talking he nodded curtly towards the teachers and left the great hall, greeting him, Remus and their friends on the way out.

“You have no right to do this, you slimy snake.” Bellowed James, rising from his seat at the Gryffindor table. He face was an impressive and ugly colour of red.

“That’s where you are wrong, Heir Potter.” Drawled his father, smirking in smug satisfaction. “I have every right to do this, and I am simply ecstatic to do it. You deserve everything you got. Good evening, Heir Potter.”

* * *

Tom looked up from the mastery level charms book he was reading in bed when his lover entered their bedroom. Mikai shrugged off his formal robes, throwing it in the hamper for the elves to clean.

“Hey.” He murmured quietly. “How did it go?”

Mikai groaned and pulled off his shirt, showing off his deliciously toned muscles shifting under his smooth skin and the detailed silver Hungarian Horntail tattoo etched onto his back. Mikai was the most handsome and beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out, and he considered himself lucky that Mikai fell in love with him of all people.

“That bad?” He asked. Mikai flopped down onto the bed next to him and snuggled into his side, his head pillowed on his stomach.

“The old goat and baby Potter are idiotic dunderheads who should know their place; beneath me.” He growled in frustration.

He chuckled and ran a hand through Mikai’s hair.

“Do you want me to kill them for you?”

Mikai looked up at him with an eager glint in his deep emerald eyes.

“You would do that for me?” He said with a grin. “Truly?”

Tom smirked.

“Of course.”

“Do you think Bella would help us get rid of the Trash?”

“I’m sure she would be glad to assist you in your endeavours.”

He chuckled again and bent down to kiss the top of his lover’s head.

“I love you, dark angel.”

“Love you too, soulmate.”

For some reason, hearing that word made Tom feel extremely possessive and smug to the point of preening.

“Soulmate, huh? I like the sound of that.”

“It’s not just a endearment, love. We are true soulmates, chosen to be together forever by Lady Magic herself. I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to have a choice, I wanted you to have free will.”

Tom was silent for a moment.

“Thank you.” He murmured, and Mikai understood the meaning instantly. Free will was something that was very important for both of them, as they had little of it in their youth.

Mikai smiled at him and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He then moved on top of him so he was straddling his hips, and rolled his hips. Tom couldn’t help but moan.

“Now, how about you show me just how thankful you are?” Purred his lover right next to his ear, grinning lasciviously. He flipped them over, attacking Mikai’s lips heatedly.

* * *

Mikai laid on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms and eyes closed as he tried to regain both his bearings and his breath. He shifted slightly, wincing when the twinge of pain lancing up his spine reminded him of his sore lower back. He could practically feel the smug grin his lover was wearing boring into him as Tom laid a possessive hand on the small of his back. The hand then trailed upwards, tracing each mark and hickey that were marring his skin, before threading through his dark locks to start playing with his hair.

* * *

Tom grinned when his lover hummed happily as his scalp was scratched and massaged.

“I love when you do that.” He murmured, eyes still closed.

“I can tell.” He teased. Mikai lazily opened one eye to mock glare at him.

“Shut up.” Grumbled his lover. He moved to lay next to him and pulled him into his arms, head resting over his heart.

“Sleep, my love.”

* * *

Mikai was still laying in bed while Tom prepared for the day when he suddenly spoke up.

“I want to kill someone.”

Tom chuckled, adjusting his tie as he stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. He glanced over his shoulder at his lover, who looked positively sinful spread out naked on their bed, dark green silk sheets pooled around his waist and the dark marks covering his torso in plain view.

Mikai smirked when he saw that Tom’s beautiful red eyes were darkened by lust even as they held a spark of amusement.

“Do you now? Who?”

“Fleamont Potter.”

“Ah.”

Mikai cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

“Is that weird? It doesn’t feel weird. No. Not at all. It feels like it should feel weird, but it doesn’t.”

“It’s not. He challenged you, he’s annoying, he’s prejudiced, he’s light and part of that blasted of order of the fried chickens. It’s only normal for you to want to kill him.”

“Right. So... can we kill the Trash?”

“Of course. Should we owl Belladonna? She did offer to help.”

“That’s a great idea.”

* * *

Mikai stared at the sunset, his lover’s warm hand holding his own as he leant against Tom, head resting on the Dark Lord’s shoulder. They stayed there, not moving as they enjoyed the moment and each other’s proximity.

Today was the anniversary of their relationship and Tom had organized a whole day out together to celebrate the occasion. The Dark Lord had first brought him to Blackshore Island for some shopping, then to an auction where Mikai took a great delight acquiring rare and priceless artifacts to decorate his home with. For supper Tom had reserved a table at La Nuit Voilée, or The Veiled Night, a well-known, high rated and extremely expensive restaurant in a quaint little magical town in France.

Their last stop was a small but no less beautiful beach that had been his sanctuary during his time living in France.

His trail of thought was broken when a small black velvet box was pressed into his hands, incased within their four hands. He looked down at their joined hands then at Tom’s blank face and nervous but determinate ruby eyes, and a sliver of comprehension dawned on him.

“Is this..?”

“Yes, it is.” He chuckled, letting go of the box. Mikai opened it, revealing a beautiful silver snake-shaped ring with a ruby held in the snake’s mouth. “Do you want to marry me, Mikai?”

Mikai was speechless for a second and a half before he tackled him in a bone crushing hug. After a stunned moment, Tom hugged his lover back, a soft smile curving his lips.

“Yes, of course I want to bond with you and spend the rest of my days with you, soulmate.” He whispered in his new fiancé’s ear. Grinning wider Tom slipped the ring onto his finger and then kissed his palm and the back of his hand.

“I’m glad.” Said Tom earnestly. “I love you, my dark angel.”

* * *

“The parasite is awake.”

Fleamont startled at the unfamiliar voice and cracked his eyes open, confused when he was met with the sight of an unfamiliar room instead of his room. Squinting, he saw the walls were made of rough stone and the ceiling, made of the same stone, was rather low. He tried to recall brought him here but last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to his wife in his own bed.

Panicking he tried to take in as much of his surroundings as he could. His eyes widened when his gaze landed on cloaked figure next to him. The person lowered its hood and he instantly recognized Lord Blackthorn. He tried to move but realized he was restrained by solid steel chains onto a stone table. Blackthorn only smirked as began to struggle.

“I see you recognize me.” He grinned. “Good. This will make things easier. May I introduce you to my fiancé, Lord Voldemort?”

“How wonderful to finally meet the one who insulted my sons.” The Dark Lord said casually, as if he wasn’t talking to a man tied to a table.

A flash of light drew his attention back to Blackthorn, who had pulled a wickedly sharp knife out of his sleeve, and was now twirling it absently between his fingers.

“Now, we all know how this is going to happen. You will be dead as soon as we get tired of our newest toy, and we will take great pleasure in torturing you until you beg for death. And then we will smile at you and keep going. Again and again.”

Voldemort chuckled darkly while Blackthorn pressed the blade against his cheek, leaving a shallow but painful cut there.

“I would say that this isn’t personal, but I would be lying. This has everything to do with you insulting my son.”

Fleamont glared fiercely at his captors and spat in Blackthorn’s face. The man rolled his eyes and conjured a white silk tissue embroidered with silver out of thin air to wipe it off. He chuckled.

“How pathetic. Really, that was just a classic move. Do the good guys ever get tired of being so cliché?”

“Shall we begin, my love?” Said Voldemort, readying his wand.

“Of course, darling. Let’s have some fun.”

The Potter Lord’s screams echoed through the manor that night.

* * *

Quiet conversation echoed through the main meeting room. The rows of benches were filled with members of the Constellation. Most were wearing a piece of clothing that matched the colours of their respective divisions and squads.

Belladonna looked up from her conversation with Lussuria as a side door opened to reveal Mikai and Tom who swiftly made their way to their seats.

“I have wonderful news.” Tom paused for effect. “Some of you—will earn a lot of money from the betting pool tonight.” He paused again as many in the crowd chuckled. “You all know of my relationship with Lord Blackthorn, but yesterday it became official. Congratulations to Lussuria and Lazuli for guessing the date right.”

Her friend blew a kiss their Lords’ way, while the Boggart Officer tilted his head in a small nod with a barely there smirk.

“Tonight we shall rejoice and celebrate. Tomorrow we will need to work towards our goals with renewed ardor. There is no rest for the wicked after all.” He smirked as the crowd chuckled once more. “Together, my friends, we will bring back the traditions and celebrations of old, and we will finally be able to practice rituals essential to the renewal of our magic and the survival of Lady Magic herself. We will be able to honour her gift every single day in its entirety. We will bring back magic that was banned and branded as dark only because those who couldn’t practice it were jealous. Light and dark won’t matter anymore, only magic, because there is no good and evil in this world, only power and those too weak to seek it. Tell me, my loyal supporters, will you be weak? Will you bend to the will of the greedy, jealous and weak minded that are in power right now? Or will you fight for the right to practice your magic freely?” Her Lord paused as cheers filled the ballroom, everyone excited for the future their leader promised. “We will accomplish complete separation from the muggle world, we will explain magic to the muggleborn parents at the first instance of accidental magic, swear them to secrecy and teach the children our traditions and or simply take them away from the muggles when they are abusive. We will teach everyone the dangers of the muggles, and insure they will never kill one of our own again. Will you follow us as we fight to create a better world?”

Tom smirked as various affirmative answers came from the crowd.

“Excellent. Everyone, dismissed. The celebrations will start at seven. Inner circle, join us in the blue meeting room.”

“Yes my Lords.”

Slowly the Constellation members filed out of the room.

Belladonna followed Tom and Kai to the blue meeting room.

As soon as they passed the door frame, Orion gave Mikai a tight hug, whispering congratulations. Mikai smiled brightly as they pulled away, and thanked him.

“This is wonderful news, Marvolo.” Said Abraxas.

“Congratulations, Tom, Pup.” Said Fenrir with a grin. It was a running joke between him and Death’s son. The alpha werewolf called him Pup because despite being a thousand year old, Mikai still looked younger than Fenrir.

Mikai chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“Are you planning on having a bonding ceremony?” Asked Lussuria, sliding into her usual seat and taking a sip of the tea that had popped into existence in front of her.

“Yes. It will happen this summer. You are all invited, of course.” Said Mikai with a smile.

“Can I help plan it?” She couldn’t help but ask as she lit a cigarette and brought it to her lips.

“You better not agree to this, my Lords. Merlin knows you will end up clad in pink tuxedos.”

Belladonna shot a smugly smirking Lazuli a death glare, gleefully imagining hundreds of ways to kill the man with the lighter she still held.

She only refrained from doing so because it would make Luss sad and a sad Lussuria was almost as bad as angry Luss or worse, a bored one.

Why oh why did her best friend have to grow fond of the man? And what in Morgana’s name did she see in him? Granted Lazuli was one of Intel’s best officers and a fellow Head of Lussuria’s department, but still..! 

Mikai, the bloody traitor, chuckled fondly.

“Your lack of faith in Bell is simply astounding, Lazz. I have complete confidence in Bella’s ability to plan our wedding.”

“Thank you, Kai. Your words are a balm to my wounded ego.”

“I am glad I was able to help, Bella. How is Cecilia doing, by the way?”

Bella smirked and fished out her lipstick, putting an additional layer.

“My little Principessa killed for the first last week.” She drawled casually, a proud glint in her deep indigo eyes. “A seventh year student tried to molest her and got away with it with barely a slap on the wrist. I sent her my favourite lipstick as soon as I heard the news.”

Killing curse eyes narrowed and her friend and sworn Lord‘s vindictive grin was not friendly in the slightest–it was too wide and too vicious; involved too many teeth and sharp edges to be anything but unnerving.

“Good. Although the Trash deserved much worse than death.”

Orion checked his pocket watch.

“I have to go. It’s my youngest’s bedtime and she will be incredibly put out if I’m not there to tuck her in.”

“Tell my goddaughter I said hello, then. Will you come back later for the celebrations?” 

“Of course I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss the chance to see you drunk for all the lemon pies in the world.”

“Hey!”

Belladonna smirked lazily.

“You must admit that you are hilarious when you’re drunk, Kai.”

They all burst out laughing at Mikai’s outraged face as he spluttered indignantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of James’ punishment?
> 
> Next chapter : second year.


	17. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like to change my name, please.”
> 
> “Of course. What do you have in mind?”
> 
> “Pandora.”
> 
> Pandora’s box was her sister’s favourite story. Not that their mother had told it in years.
> 
> “Surname?”
> 
> “… Lovegood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this, I personally find it amazing...
> 
> Last updated : 01/12/2020  
> Changes : Xeno’s backstory was added.

Andrea stared at the witch in front of her. She stood in Blackrose orphanage’s entrance hall where Mr. Blackthorn had left her.

With light bronze walls, lacquered maple flooring, large stained glass windows and a high vaulted ceiling decorated with a mural portraying a variety of magical creatures and comfortable furnishing that matched the rich purple velvet drapery–the spacious octagonal room was warm and inviting.

A massive crest hung on the wall opposite to the doors. It displayed a bronze scale on a purple shield; the weighing pans containing a black rose and white lotus flower, a bronze phoenix perched upon it, and the words  _ coniunctionis, aequalitatem, familia  _ underneath. A massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and lilac drapes completed the decor.

“Andrea, right?” Asked the tall woman with stunning black hair. When the blonde girl nodded hesitantly, she smiled. I am the headmistress of this fine establishment; you can call me Madrona. If you need anything, you can come to me, anytime you want, I will always make time for you.”

Andrea relaxed slightly, the woman seemed to be kind and helpful. Madrona gestured for her to sit in the chair across from her and grabbed some official-looking forms that she slid into a blue folder. 

“Alright, let’s get the boring stuff out of the way first; we need to fill out your file.”

The headmistress grabbed a pen before placing her file on top of the desk and opening it. She looked up, her writing hand poised above the sheet.

“Do you want to keep your current name?”

“What?”

“At Blackrose Orphanage we always give our new residents the option of changing their name. For some… their name brings back bad memories.”

Oh. That made perfect sense. Did she want to change her name, though? Her first impulse was to keep her name, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of changing her name. This was her chance to get a new start, so why not go all the way?

And she had the perfect name in mind…

“I’d like to change my name, please.”

“Of course. What do you have in mind?”

“Pandora.”

“Surname?”

“… Lovegood.”

The Headmistress made a humming noise, jolting down a few words.

“Age?”

“12.”

“Allergies?”

“I’m extremely allergic to peanuts.”

An absent nod.

“Any pressing health issues I should know about? Other than the bruises, I mean.”

She would’ve been horribly embarrassed if not for the woman’s nonsense attitude.

“—I don’t know…”

“That’s alright, dearie. I’ll schedule an appointment with our healer for tomorrow. For the time being though, I’ll see about getting a bruise salve.”

She gave a grateful nod as the woman closed the folder and filed it away.

“We’re done here. Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

She followed Madrona down the hallway, taking in her luxuriously decorated surroundings. The hardwood floor was covered with an expensive carpet; the walls painted a gold and purple pattern, and lined with moving paintings and doors with names above their frame.

The headmistress stopped in front of a door and turned towards her. 

“Alright, Honey, all you have to do is to put your hand on the handle and close your eyes for thirty seconds. The enchantments on the door will design the room to your tastes.”

Andrea nodded once and did as she was told, gasping when the door opened by itself and she glimpsed her new room for the first time.

The medium sized hexagonal room was mostly done in pale blue, cream and rose gold, with pale oak furniture, flooring and ceiling. Elegant stairs led to a platform a few feet off the ground that divided the room in half. The dark blue carpet covering the floor looked so soft that Andrea couldn’t help taking off her shoes to feel it barefoot, and the walls were a rich cream wallpaper with a detailed rose gold vine pattern. 

She approached the planetarium complete with all constellations that was slowly rotating in the middle of the room and took a seat on one of the loveseats scattered around it as she stared at the stars in awe. She could recognise the Sirius, Regulus and Corvus constellations. Astronomy had been something her father had taught her back when he was still a loving father and she and Amy hadn’t shown any signs of magic yet. It was his way to calm her down after a nightmare. They would go out in the backyard and lay on the grass, and her father would point the stars and constellations to her until she fell asleep. After everything changed and her parents had become monsters worse than those who used to hide under her bed, stars were a comfort to her, because they were the only thing that always stayed the same.

“There we go.” Said Madrona, smiling fondly. The newbies’ reaction to their room would never get old. The look of wonder on their faces was simply priceless. “I’ll give you time to familiarise yourself with your new room. Just a few things you should know before I leave you; breakfast starts at eight, lunch at noon and dinner at seven. Curfew is 8 p.m for those under eleven, 9 p.m. for those over eleven, 10 p.m. for those older than thirteen. The library closes at eight, same with the recreational room. Other than that you are free as a bird, you can even practice magic here!”

Andrea smiled at the witch.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, Honey! I'll let you unpack and settle in now. If you need anything, there is a HP next door.”

“HP?”

“A Helping Peer. They have the responsibility of helping you settle in and making you feel at home.”

With those words she left the room with a big smile.

Andrea didn’t move for a while, just taking in her surroundings, before climbing up the stairs leading to the raised platform that took a quarter of her room. She approached the four poster canopy bed–her bed–and sat on it carefully, bouncing a bit to test the mattress.

She smiled. This wasn’t home–no, home was with family–but it was a start.

“Ignore them. The poor dears are dealing with an infestation of wrackspurts so bad that they don’t even know what they are saying anymore.”

Pandora startled when she heard someone talking right next to her and quit glaring the group of gossiping girls who had taken one look at her and decided they hated her. Turning in her chair to face her interlocutor properly, she was met with wide silver eyes staring right through her. She wasn’t bothered by it though, unlike most people who would’ve found it unnerving. There was something about this teen that made her feel safe.

Said teen lathered some jam onto a piece of bread and raised it to his mouth. A strand of his dark blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and he didn’t bother tucking it away, merely tilting his head slightly so he could keep studying her intently.

“Wrackspurts?”

He nodded seriously.

“Yes. They are invisible creatures that can enter your brain through your ears and make your thoughts go fuzzy. They also have the secondary effect of making people act like real arseholes by twisting their thoughts until they become prejudiced and air-headed.”

He sent her a smirk and Pandora realised she was staring intently. She ducked her head, cheeks burning.

“Oh.”

“But you— you somehow managed to make them stay away. Your head is completely free of wrackspurt.”

If what felt like every single drop of blood in her body wasn’t already in her face she would’ve blushed even more at seeing the intensity in those silver eyes as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“That’s because I never gave it, Pandora. I’m Xenophilius, call me Xeno.” He said before getting up and starting to head towards the cafeteria doors.

“Wait!” Xeno froze and turned around slightly. “How did you know my name?”

He smirked lazily.

“You feel like a Pandora, Andrea.”

* * *

“How come I’ve never seen you before?”

Xenophilius sat up and glanced down, smirking when he saw Pandora standing at the foot of his stretch of rampart. He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

She huffed and scaled the wall until she was sat next to him.

“I mean, why have I never seen you at Hogwarts? We should’ve crossed paths at some point, right?”

“I… I never received my letter. Dumbledore made sure of it.” He wasn’t able to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He took a drag of his cigarette to calm himself and exhaled leisurely, watching as the smoke shaped into a griffin. He noticed that Pandora was staring at the mythical creature in awe even as she tensed at the mention of the headmaster.

“So the old goat messed with your life too?”

“The old goat?”

“I heard Lord Blackthorn call Dumbledore that… that, and Trash.”

He chuckled, enjoying the way it made her blush.

“To answer your question… yes, the old goat meddled with my life. Apparently I was too powerful to be allowed to learn how to control my gift. As a result I’ve spent the last three years in an asylum.” He paused when Pandora shifted positions, laying on her back with her arms crossed above her, pillowing her head as she stared at stars. He did the same after bringing his smoke to his lips with a smirk. “After all, how could I sound sane while having to explain why my bedroom walls changed colour overnight? Or what I was doing on top of the Eiffel Tower when I was to be supposed to be in class in Wales?” He sighed. “When I was younger it wasn’t too bad, I could lie my way out of most situations involving accidental magic, but when I turned ten things went downhill very quickly…”

He trailed off, shutting his eyes tightly to ward the memories and unwanted images that were threatening to overcome him. He hated talking about his time in the asylum. He had dealt with a good number of annoying brats and nosy tactless idiots who thought it was okay to interrogate him about his time in the ‘looney bin’, as they called it. The fact that he felt comfortable enough with Pandora to open up to her and tell her about it said a lot about her character. He had only just met her and he could already tell she was a kindred spirit with a heart of gold.

Pandora turned her head to the side, gazing at him thoughtfully. She must have found what she was searching for because she seemed to steel herself, taking a deep, steadying but trembling breath even as tears pooled in her eyes. 

“The local priests killed my twin sister a month ago.” The depths of the sorrow he could glimpse in her gaze made him want to kill the people responsible for it. “My father…he brought us to the church so they could ‘exorcise the demon that inhabits those poor innocent girls.’” She trailed off bitterly after mimicking what he supposed was her father’s voice and choked back a sob. “I don’t know what happened, I guess they took it too far or something, but they killed my little sister. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. It hurt so much I thought I was going to die; I had this hole in my heart, this hollowness inside of me that never went away no matter what I did. If Mr. Blackthorn hadn’t come to get me, I would’ve killed myself. He did something—fixed my soul, so I’m doing better now.”

Her voice was laced with gratefulness, and he entirely understood why that was. Mikai was the one who had found him at the asylum, brought him here and taught him how to control his gift. The man treated him like a son even if he hadn’t adopted him. He would’ve loved to have Mikai as a father, but he understood that the aristocrat couldn’t adopt everyone he came across. He already had two adopted sons and Xeno could See he would adopt another abused boy in the near future, and eventually an additional four girls would join the Blackthorn family.

And now he had even more reasons to feel grateful. Mikai had saved the only girl he found tolerable enough to even consider spending extended periods of time in her company. 

He exhaled the smoke filling his lungs and watched as it took the shape of a winged snake.

He heard Pandora gasp and turned his head to see her gazing at the smoke creature in awe.

“That’s an occamy!”

“Is that what they are?”

“Well, yes. What do you call them?”

“Blibbering Humdingers.”

Pandora burst into chuckles and he raised a perplexed eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. Surely the name couldn’t be that bad?

“What?”

“Nothing! It’s just… the name… it’s so–so… you!”

He grinned and punched her shoulder playfully, laughing when she clutched her shoulder dramatically.

“Ow!” She fake-yelped. “Oh, my poor poor shoulder. I think it’s gonna bruise!” Pandora lifted her sleeve and groaned in mock dismay. “See! There’s already a bruise forming!”

“Yeah, yeah, you bloody drama queen.” He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile blooming on his lips when she dropped the act and laughed uncontrollably while clutching her sides. 

How long had it been since he had such a normal, fun conversation with someone who didn’t look at him like he was crazy, mentally deficient or dangerous? Looking back he really couldn’t recall. Shit, he really had a fucked up life.

Eventually Pandora got her laughing under control and graced with a radiant smile. She was short of breath, with flushed cheeks and eyes shimmering with tears of laughter and sparkling with humour and happiness. They didn’t speak for a while, content to enjoy the comfortable silence as they watched the smoke he exhaled took the form of various creatures.

It was only on their way back to their rooms that the silence was broken by his new best friend.

“Hey Xeno?”

“Hm?”

“I think Blibbering Humdinger sounds better than occamy.”

The smile that hadn’t left his face for the last hour grew as wonderful warmth bloomed in his heart. He must’ve been a saint in a past life to have a friend who accepted him so wholeheartedly, quirks and all.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said lightly, doing his best to ignore his tightening throat lest he betray how affected he was by her easy acceptance. 

“I like it very much.” She paused. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

The warmth from before spread through his entire body, feeling like the world’s best hug, at the fact that someone actually wanted to spend more time with him; the not entirely sane guy with odd abilities and even odder quirks who had just come out of the loony bin. She sought him out tonight so he should’ve expected it, but still, he wasn’t used to people actually wanting to spend extended periods of time with him and enjoying his company.

“Of course.” He muttered, doing his best to ignore his tightening throat lest he betray how affected he was by her easy acceptance. Clearing his throat he bid her a good night.

“Sweet dreams, Xeno.”

“You too, Pandora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is Pandora! And she meets Xeno early? How cool is that?
> 
> Please tell me what you think pf these two characters, because they will be major characters in the story and I want to know how to improve them. Just because this isn’t the last chapter I posted, doesn’t mean I won’t read your feedback! 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -MS


	18. Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you care for a dance, husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, enjoy & review!
> 
> -MS-
> 
> Updated : 20/11/2020

Boots scraping against the rough stone floor echoed through the narrow corridor, followed by the creaking of a door opening.

Fleamont Potter was chained to an uncomfortable stone table with thick magic suppressing chains.

“I went to visit your wife and son’s graves.” Said Mikai as he stood facing the wall, fingers skimming over the collection of torture tools on display there. “They say hello, by the way.”

Clearly they hadn’t broken the blood traitor entirely because he spat a mix of saliva and blood at his feet.

“Bastard.” He spat. 

Mikai threw his head back and laughed coldly.

“It’s funny, really. By saying that you’re insulting the integrity of your own son.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean, Trash, is that I once was Harry James Potter, your grandson.”

Fleamont’s dim and hopeless brown eyes widened in utter shock, horror and disbelief.

“Impossible.”

Mikai chuckled darkly, mockingly.

“Believe what you want, Trash. Now, it seems to me that we haven’t done a good enough job breaking you. That simply won’t do. You threatened my family and I won’t be satisfied until you are nothing but a shell. We’ll have to rectify that, and then kill you. We have gotten tired of playing with you, you see, and have some acquired new fresh toys. So this the last time I’ll get to play with you.” He grinned darkly, caressing the man’s cheek almost tenderly before slapping him hard, making his head snap to the side and his cheek turn an angry shade of red. “Let’s make the most of the time we have left together, shall we?”

Fleamont stared up at him with pure unadulterated fear in his eyes.

“Let’s start with a classic shall we? Crucio.”

Mikai grinned gleefully when the man started to scream until his throat was raw.

“Ah the sound of your screams... music to my ears.” He sighed happily as he lifted the curse just before it would result in any permanent damage. There were only a few people the world he truly hated. Most of those individuals had been stupid enough to threaten his family. Those who harmed–or even touched–his family never lived very long. 

Mikai smirked wickedly.

“Let’s play.”

**THE DAILY PROPHET  
Lord Potter crucified to the Atrium fountain**

This morning a ministry official nearly fainted on the spot when he found Lord Fleamont Potter nailed on the wizard statue of the atrium fountain.  
  
The extent and amount of injuries found on Lord Potter’s body were bad enough to make the most hardened wizards empty their stomach. It is blatantly clear that all of the injuries were inflicted with one single purpose; cause as much pain as possible to the victim.

It took a team of aurors three hours to take him down as the nails cursed everyone who touched them.

By the time he was retrieved, he was barely alive.

He was quickly brought to the hospital. The Potters were horrified, and came as soon as they were informed.

As always this reporter will do her best to keep you informed.

Suzan Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet.

“I thought it was your intention to kill him?” Asked Tom, looking up from the Daily Prophet morning edition in his hands.

“Indeed.” Confirmed his lover without looking up from his breakfast.

“I take it he won’t survive, then?”

“The piece of trash won’t live through the night.” Said Mikai casually as if commenting on the weather. He chuckled darkly and brought his cup of coffee to his lips. “Father has already laid his claim on him. Apparently he’s gotten bored of the parasite.”

Tom smirked wickedly, satisfied.

“Excellent.”

“You want to know the best part?”

“Do tell.”

“I used a trick I learned in the future to mimic the old goat’s magical signature and made sure to leave plenty of it on the trash and at the crime scene.”

Tom could feel his smirk widen.

“I could kiss you right now.”

“Be my guest. You won’t hear me complain.”

He chuckled and pulled Mikai into a heated kiss. 

“I have married a genius.”

“Of course you did. Only the best for you.”

“You are truly the best thing to ever happen to me, Mikai. I love you.”

The next morning, the Potter family was devastated when Lord Potter died from his countless life-threatening injuries, despite the healers’ best efforts.

James was in shock, staring blankly at the wall as he sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed where his father’s corpse still rested, as he listened to the hysterical sobs of his heart broken mother who was hugging her husband’s corpse desperately.

He swore revenge against whoever was responsible for his father’s demise. 

Mikai adjusted his tie nervously, giving himself another once over to make sure everything was perfect. He was wearing an expensive dark green suit and a bronze tie. On top of it was a black dress robe with bronze embroideries at the hems. 

“Relax, Kai, everything will be fine.” Snorted Aiden from his lounging position on the settee. “You love him, he loves you, you are soulmates, nothing will go wrong.”

“Easy for you to say.” He retorted. “You’re not the one getting married.”

“I’ve been through this already. You’ve gone through this as well, remember?”

“I know, I know! I’m just nervous.”

His sons snickered and he started grumbling about unsupportive sons who took joy in their parents’ misery. Sadly it only made them laugh harder. 

Aurora, who was sitting next to her husband, slapped the vampire on the chest. 

“You’re one to talk, mon chéri. You nearly passed out before our wedding ceremony even begun. Leave the poor man alone.”

Mikai mouthed a ‘thank you’ towards the woman. She sent him a fond little smile.

Tom and Mikai stood facing each other on the raised dais, in front of the small crowd of guests. The guests consisted of their sons, Sirius, Regulus, Thalia, Cecilia, Kiara, Eileen, Alphard, Nagini and the inner circle. Orion had been chosen to oversee the bonding, since he was their closest friend.

The Lords were holding hands and staring in each others’ eyes, crimson and emerald shining with deep passionate love.

Mikai stared at his soon to be husband, who was gorgeous in his wedding robes, and wondered once again what he had done in his life to deserve this handsome, intelligent, powerful and strong man as his soulmate.

“Do you, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, agree to bond with Mikai Altair Blackthorn for eternity? To love, support and protect him at all times?”

Tom smiled softly.

“I do.”

As his soon-to-be husband said those words, a tendril of beautiful red magic wrapped around their joint hands and wrists.

“Do you, Mikai Altair Blackthorn, agree to bond with Thomas Marvolo Slytherin for eternity. To love, support and protect him at all times?”

“I do.”

Another tendril of magic, this time a mesmerizing green colour circled their clasped hands.

“You may now exchange your vows.”

Tom spoke first.

“I never thought I would ever be able to love someone as much as I love you. I’m not what most of the world would call a good man, Mikai. I’ve pushed away everyone for as long as I can remember because I was scared of getting hurt, but when I met you, I felt complete for the first time in my life. And I found myself wanting to spend the rest of my life my life with you. To share every triumphs and failures, victories and losses with you. With you by my side, my fallen angel, we will rule the world, together.”

Mikai knew he had tears in his eyes but he couldn’t care less about it right now.

“Tom... my Love. Our story had a rocky start. If someone had told me, when I was an eleven year old boy who had just learned of the wonders of magic and of who you were, that I was going to marry you, I would have sent them to the nearest mental hospital. And now, here I am, about marry you, and I would not have it any other way. I love you, Tom Marvolo Slytherin, my soulmate, and always will until the end of time.”

Orion smiled at both of them.

“I declare you bonded. So mote it be.”

As he said those words, the bond snapped into place and the magic around their wrists dissolved. Immediately, Mikai pulled Tom into a fierce kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered against his lover’s lips.

“Me too.”

The rings were slipped on, and they smiled softly at each other.

“I present to you the newlyweds, Tom and Mikai Slytherin-Blackthorn!”

They exchanged smirks as their inner circle cheered.

Above them, Magic, Death and Life smiled, delighted that their chosen were finally getting bonded.

* * *

“Would you care for a dance, husband?” Tom purred, giving a traditional bow as he extended a hand towards his lover.

Mikai let out a delighted laugh and clasped his hand.

“Of course, my soulmate. Let’s dance.”

As Tom led his husband towards the centre of the dance floor, weaving through the crowd with practiced and perfected ease, he could not help but stare at his lover who followed behind gracefully.

Everyone stopped to stare at the couple as they danced. They were truly the image of grace and perfection as they moved and twisted and twirled together around the dance floor. As the music was on its very last notes, they stopped dancing, breathless and grinning softly at each other.

“I love you Thomas Marvolo Slytherin Blackthorn.” He said then pulled his husband down for a sweet kiss.

“Forever.”

* * *

“Where are we, beloved?” Asked Tom.

“This, my dearest snake, is Ivory Island, my own private island.”

He took a good look around, taking in the beach of fine white sand, the magical tropical vegetation, the clear turquoise water and the massive three storey white stone mansion with roof of pale blue tiles and floor to ceiling windows

“It’s... magnificent.”

“Come on, I’ll show you inside.”

Tom let himself be dragged by the hand towards the massive door. They opened automatically as they approached them. The inside was magnificent. The entrance hall was made entirely of white marble with golden veins, and the floor was inlaid with an intricate but massive rose pattern in rose gold. A massive crystal chandelier hug from the ceiling, making the gold veins in the marble glitter. There was a statue in the centre–carved from the clearest crystal he had ever seen–depicting Life petting a unicorn fawn that had a Phoenix perched on its horn.

“It’s beautiful in here.” He commented while he followed his lover down the hallway. The floor was made of pale lacquered wood and the walls were painted white with a silver web pattern.

“Thank you. I spent many summers on this island with our sons. It holds a lot of good memories.”

Tom smirked lasciviously, ignoring how the words ‘our sons’ made him feel incredibly touched, and grabbed Mikai’s hand, pulling him closer so the green eyed immortal could feel his very obvious arousal and leaning. He grinned when he felt his husband shiver slightly as he leaned closer so his mouth was next to the slightly smaller man’s ear.

“How about we make some more right now?”

Mikai grinned and dragged him towards the master bedroom.

* * *

Glancing up at his lover, Mikai smiled. They were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. Something Mikai made sure to do as often as possible, having lived a century or two without a proper one.

“Alright there, love?”

He leaned back against his lover’s strong chest and nodded.

“Yeah. All good.”

He blinked in surprise when a white owl flew towards him and perched herself on his head. It took him only a moment to recognize her when he felt a familiar bond reestablish itself between them.

“Hedwig?!”

* * *

Mikai was staring at Hedwig who was perched on his shoulder grooming his hair in that motherly way of hers while shooting superior glares at the raven perched on a armchair in the corner.

“Err... Father?”

“Yes?” Spoke Death, who had just appeared in a seat close to him, looking regal as always.

“Did you have anything to do with this?”

“She is... a wedding gift from me, your aunt and your mother. We know how much you missed her and Magic has become strong enough to bring her back with our help. We changed her so she will never die again.” As he spoke Hedwig turned into a ice version of Fawkes. Mikai stared at his oldest friend in awe, before turning back to his father, gratitude clear in his eyes.

“Thank you.” He murmured, tackling Death in a tight hug as he tried to convey how thankful he was to the only father figure he ever had. Hedwig hooted indignantly as she was dislodged from his shoulder so suddenly.

“You’re welcome, son. Now, I’ll let you reunite with dear Hedwig. Call me whenever you need me, or even if you only want to talk.”

“Thanks dad. I’ll be sure to stay in touch.”

With a warm smile Death vanished, leaving his son and Hedwig alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Should Mikai adopt Barty? Should he kill Barty Sr.?  
> What quidditch positions should the marauders play?  
> Do you want to see a Regulus/Lestrange pairing?


	19. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pregnant!” He shouted excitedly as his husband only caught him thanks to his quick reflexes. “Pregnant, Tom, can you believe it? We’re going to have a baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And so soon!  
> There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, chapter 19!
> 
> As always, read, enjoy and of course don’t forget to review! It makes me write faster (well, most of the time). Hint hint, nudge nudge.
> 
> Last updated: 18/11/2020

Unlike the three other houses, Slytherin had a hierarchy that had been the same since the foundation of the school. The goal was to prepare the students to the political arena upon graduation.

Each year had a ruler, and a court of its own. The house was divided between the underclassmen court that ruled over the first, second and third year, and the upperclassmen court, that ruled over the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year. Finally, ruling over the whole house was the King or Queen of Slytherin, who also had a court composed of his or her closest friends and allies.

Of course there were other important roles/positions within the house, like the Master/Mistress of Secrets (also called the Shadow King/Queen because he or she often controlled the king from the shadows with blackmail), the prefects, the quidditch captain and his court (the team), the Master or Mistress of Contraband, and occasionally the Headboy when he was in Slytherin. But none of those positions had as much influence and power as the ones named above.

As far as everyone in Slytherin was concerned, Severus and his Pack, or court, as most Slytherins tended to call it, were the leaders of the underclassmen class since last year. With how much power the group had, be it financially, politically or magically, it was no surprise that they had easily warned the title and position, and that they would take over the upperclassmen within the next few year. What the Slytherin didn’t know was that the take over would happen sooner than later. 

It was a week into the semester, a late Friday evening while everyone was in the common room, that things went downhill.

Dark grey clouds rumbled ominously in the sky, the occasional lightning illuminating the moonless night and casting long shadows on the ground. Rain was pouring down outside, heavy drops falling to the ground and splattering against the windows, sliding down the smooth glass in small rivulets that warped the landscape.

The Pack was sitting in their usual spot, around the smallest fireplace the common room had to offer. The fireplace was the one reserved to the underclassmen class, and they couldn’t wait for an upgrade.

Suddenly, the King of Slytherin, Damien Carrow, who had gained the position only because of his father and certainly not his intelligence, rose from his seat surrounded by his court and stalked towards the Pack with purpose, wand raised and pointed towards them. 

“I’ve had enough of you, Blackthorn! You may have a bit of pureblood blood mixed with your filthy blood but you have a mudblood name, which proves that you nothing but that, mudbloods! And you dare pretend you hold any power here. Today I’m going to teach you a lesson on how to respect your betters!” 

They all remained seated, and Severus relaxed back in his armchair, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as his face stayed effortlessly blank. Next to him Remus remained unnervingly polite while Sirius scowled in irritation.  


“If you kept up with the news like any proper Slytherin should, you would know that blood purity means nothing. Magic is magic. Not even bigoted dunderheads like you can change that. So please refrain from inflicting your stupidity upon those clearly smarter than you. I can feel my IQ dropping every time you open your mouth.” He snarked with a sneer. “Besides I have magical ancestors on both sides of my family.”  


“Oh yeah? Do you have any proof to back up that statement?” Challenged the older Slytherin, sneering. The older teen had certainly not gained his position because of his looks either, thought Severus idly.

His best friend scoffed elegantly, and Severus shared a side-glance with his brother. Remus looked like he was having trouble holding back his laughter as the older boy fell directly into their well planned trap.  


“I offer you my sincerest apologies.” Said Remus sounding entirely sincere. “But my brother does not tend to carry our family tapestry with him everywhere he goes.”

Carrow blushed as most of the Slytherins laughed at his underhanded insult of the older teen’s intelligence.  


“You have just insulted the Gryffindor house, the Peverell house, the Slytherin house, the Mortem House and the Blackthorn House. I have the grounds to declare a feud against your family four times over. Choose your words carefully or I will do just that.”

It seemed Sirius couldn’t help but throw a knut in.

“In fact we should really inform the Newblood the idiot bullied last week that he is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and that he could claim the heirship and declare a blood feud? How about that little first year, Debora was it? Quite a vindictive spitfire, or so I’ve heard. She is a descendant of the nearly extinct Dickinson family. I’m sure she would be delighted to enact her revenge.”

“Why you little brat..! I challenge you to a duel!”

Severus smirked confidently and finally stood up, twirling his wand.

“Why not? I could use some exercise after all.” He drawled nonchalantly, then his gaze sharpened as he eyed the older snake as if the teen was his most recent prey. “If I win, you will be an outcast of our house forever, I will declare a feud against House Carrow, and I will become King of Slytherin.”

“And if I beat you?”

Severus smirked sharply as he wordlessly switched his clothes for his duelling outfit and robes. The Slytherin King’s eyes widened in shock at the powerful display of skill for an twelve years old and the older teen began to doubt his chances of winning against someone so obviously powerful, both in magic and in the political arena. Carrow remembered too late that this teen who looked so sure he would win was the Dark Lord’s son.

“I’ll be the outcast, along with my pack.”

A few minutes later, Severus was smirking in satisfaction as he was crowned King.

* * *

“Welcome to the quidditch tryouts, little snakes. Blackthorn, Black, Nott, go join the groups for the positions you’re trying for. Grey, either sit in the bleachers or leave the pitch, but you’re not trying out.”

“What?! Why?” Asked Kiara, crossing her arms indignantly.

“You’re a girl.” The bigoted teen announced bluntly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I won’t let a girl on my team as long as I’m captain. Now leave, we have better things to do than to listen to your whining.”

Kiara snarled viciously showing her sharpened teeth. Her amber eyes flashed dangerously as she huffed in irritation and turn on her heel, stalking back to the castle to write a letter to her father. She was sure Greyback would love to threaten anyone who displeased his darling daughter.

Knowing their friend could handle herself and was probably already planning her retaliation, the rest of the pack present on the pitch settled on sending disapproving glares in Flint’s direction as they moved towards their respective groups.

After two hours of intense tests, they all landed and waited for the results.

“Alright, four of you made on the team; the Blackthorn brothers, you are our new beaters, Black you are now in the chaser position, and Nott, you made it as the other chaser.” Said Marcellus Flint, hands on his hips. “I hope you all have a decent broom.”

Sebastian nodded sharply.

“Of course. I have a Comet 500.”

“And our father bought us and Sirius the newest Étoile Filante from France.”

Flint whistled, impressed. “You might just be what we need to win this year.”

Severus scoffed derisively. “If you really want to win, then you should accept Grey on the team. She is the best keeper I’ve ever seen. You’re a Slytherin, you’re supposed to be cunning, are you not? I don’t think ignoring half the Slytherin population because of your prejudice is very cunning, especially since you make more enemies than allies in the long run. After all, you wouldn’t want to make enemies with the king and his court, would you now?” Flint opened his mouth to protest but Severus patted his arm. “Just think about it, mate.” 

* * *

Mikai was going through some files from the orphanage when he was hit by a massive bout of nausea. He barely made it to the bathroom before he was throwing up his breakfast in toilet bowl. Confused, he tried to think of anything that could’ve caused this, as he literally couldn’t get sick. Hope bloomed in his chest as he thought back to the last time he had thrown up. He cast a pregnancy test spell on himself and waited for the result, beaming when it came back positive.

Tom froze when he came home to his husband jumping up and down in joy.

“Love? What is it?”

Mikai turned around and threw himself in his arms, grinning happily.

“I’m pregnant!” He shouted excitedly as his husband only caught him thanks to his quick reflexes. “Pregnant, Tom! Can you believe it? We’re going to have a baby!”

Instantly Tom’s concerned expression shifted into one of pure joy, a huge smile curving his lips.

“Truly? That’s amazing, my dark angel. Do you know the gender?”

Mikai shook his head.

“I want it to be a surprise, if that’s alright with you?”

Tom smiled down at his lover before pecking his soft lips.

“Of course, love. Have you thought of names?”

“Not yet... and you?”

“I have a few ideas.”

* * *

Severus’ fork froze mid-movement when two soft hands covered his eyes. He smiled in amusement when the jasmine perfume he had gifted his girlfriend for yule last year reached his nose.

“Guess who?” Was whispered in his ear.

“Hmm... lets see... could it be my beautiful, amazing and wonderful girlfriend?”

Lily chuckled softly and pecked on the cheek, sliding onto the bench next to him. The lack of reaction from the other Slytherins, other than Narcissa’s pleasant greeting, was a testament of how often she had joined the Pack at the green and silver table. Lily had truly become a honorary Slytherin.

“My, my, such a sweet talker.” She teased. “If I didn’t know any better I would think that you want something from me.”

“Me?!” He replied in mock outrage. “Why I would never!”

A few Slytherins in hearing range, including his pack smothered derisive snorts.

“Oi!” He exclaimed indignantly. “My own pack is betraying me! How dare you! I can’t believe–”

A beautiful snowy owl swooped down and dropped a missive next to Severus’ plate.

He picked it up, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.

_Dear sons,  
_

_I have wonderful news to share with you! I am a month pregnant. In eight months, you will have a little brother or sister. Isn’t it wonderful?!  
_

_I heard about you becoming the Slytherin King and humiliated the dunderhead who dared claim the title before_ you _. Congratulations, my son. The Trash deserved it.  
_

_Although you made me loose the betting pool_ _. Your Father, Luss and Bella were smug all week and will never let this live down._

_Please remember to send me your memory of the prank on the Headmaster._

_Your Papa._

“Well? What does it say?”

Severus smiled slightly.

“Father is pregnant, so we’re getting a new sibling in a few months.”

“That’s great!” Said Sirius, very happy to have a new surrogate sibling in a year.

“Send my congratulations to your fathers, if you will, Blackthorn.” Said Lucius as he left the hall, Sirius staring at his arse wistfully.

Sebastian chuckled. “You should go after someone else, Padfoot. Malfoy is as straight as a pole.”

“Those are only rumours. Everyone has a hidden side.” He murmured. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with hoping, right?”

Sebastian shook his head but didn’t say anything else.

* * *

James kept trying to get them in trouble, but nothing worked. An increasing number of Hufflepuffs were becoming annoyed with him because of all the point loss. The idiot also confronted them every chance he got, handing out insults and prejudiced comments like one did with candy. It only served to make him look bad.

Octobre came and went, the only event worth mentioning being Sirius’ thirteenth birthday.

Meanwhile Sirius flirted shamelessly with Lucius at every occasion he got, driving the older teen up the wall.

As summer shifted to fall and then winter the dungeons became unbearably cold for anyone who ventured into their depths without warming charms on their cloak. It was one of those days, that saw a change in the strange relationship between the Black and Malfoy heirs. Sirius was following Lucius to the common rooms, both walking at a brisk pace because of how cold it was in the hallway. Sirius was once again flirting with the blonde wizard when Lucius finally had enough and shoved the younger teen against the wall, pinning him with his body.

“You really don’t know when to give up, do you?” He growled, surprisingly more pleased then angry. Black’s stubbornness was rather endearing, even he had to admit.

“Don’t you dare tell me it doesn’t turn you on, Lucius.” The Black heir drawled smugly, rolling his hips slowly. Lucius groaned as the slighter teen ground their erections together.

“I do not recall granting you permission to use my first name, Black.” He retorted coolly, trying to ignore his mounting desire.

“When was I ever to one to live by the rules, Lucius?” He purred in the taller boy’s ear.

“Nevertheless, I would suggest you refrain from addressing me with such familiarity.”

“Or what? You’ll pin me against a wall and punish me for being a bad boy? You’re already doing that.”

Lucius growled and slammed his mouth against the younger boy’s lips, snogging him senseless.

“This is just a one time thing, Black. Are we clear?”

Sirius’ heart clenched painfully in his chest but he nodded anyways, not wanting to lose his chance now that he was so close to getting into the gorgeous blonde’s pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think?  
> Do you want to see a Regulus/Lestrange pairing?  
> Should Barty be adopted by Mikai?
> 
> The Slytherin house structure was heavily inspired by Ink and Parchment | Blood and Bones by Rose_by_Another_Name.


	20. Corvus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can arrange that for sure.” Said Mikai with a grin. “What do you think of... Corvus Marvolo Blackthorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, enjoy and review!
> 
> -MS-
> 
> Last modified : 10/09/2020

Sirius was walking back to the Slytherin dorms after a gruelling history lesson, alone. It was his last class for the day, and he couldn’t wait to sit down on his favourite couch and relax. Suddenly he was harshly pulled into an unused classroom, and smirked when he caught a glimpse of shocking blond hair.

“Just a one time thing, huh?” He purred in Lucius’ ear with a smug smirk as he was pinned once again against the cold stone wall.

“I want you.” The older teen breathed out lustily. “Now.”

Sirius looked around the abandoned classroom and smirked.

“I can see that. An abandoned classroom, Lucy? You really couldn’t wait, could you?”

Lucius growled in annoyance and shoved him to his knees.

“Shut up, Black, and put that mouth of yours to good use for once.”

The black haired wizard grinned roguishly at his lover as he began to unfasten the older boy’s robes and pants.

“With pleasure, Lucius.”

* * *

It was two weeks before Yule that Severus noticed Barty putting his name down to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Frowning he approached the kid, making him jump when he spoke.

“Not going home for Yule?”

Barty shrugged sadly. 

“Yes. My mother’s condition is worst than ever before and my father has a business trip that will last the holidays.”

Severus felt intense anger for the boy’s father who would rather go on a stupid business trip than spend Yule with his family. He then had an idea.

“How about you come to our home for the holidays? We usually spend them with the Black family and this year Lily will be there as well.”

Barty stared up at him in shock.

“You would be alright with that? Truly?”

Severus chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Of course! I like you, my girlfriend likes you, and I’m pretty sure my brother and my best friend feel the same. I’ll have to write to my father, but I’m sure he’ll agree.”

Barty grinned, ecstatic.

“That would be great! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, cub. Now, let’s go and write that letter shall we?”

* * *

“Welcome to Blackthorn manor, Barty.”

Barty stared at the manor in awe, he had never seen anything so beautiful. As he followed his friends up the stairs that led to the main entrance he couldn’t believe he was going to be staying here for two whole weeks.

The inside was even better than the outside, with beautiful artifacts, art pieces, weapons and armour decorating the entrance hall and hallways. In the centre of the entrance hall was a magnificent statue of a tall winged man wearing an impeccable muggle suit underneath a heavy hooded cloak. His wings were black, and massive, stopping mere centimetres above the ground. He was petting a majestic-looking Thestral. Next to him was a woman of ethereal beauty, wearing a light but long dress that trailed on the ground pooling around her feet, with long flowing sleeves. Her features were young and soft, yet sharp enough to be elegant. In her hair were delicately carved flowers of great beauty. The woman was petting a unicorn while its fawn laid close by her side. The statue was made of black and white marble.

“It is wonderful to meet you, Heir Crouch. My sons and godson told me a lot about you.”

Barty smiled slightly, shaking the Lord’s hand.

“It is a honour to meet as well, Lord Blackthorn, your reputation precedes you. And please, call me Barty.”

“Very well, Barty. You may call me Mikai, Lord Blackthorn is a bit of a mouthful, and you will be staying here for two weeks. Follow me, we will get you settled into your room for the holidays.” Spoke Lord Blackthorn, regal and elegant. As they followed him, Barty couldn’t help but look around to take in as much as he could.

He was led down another hallway and stopped in front of a tall elegant dark wood door that led into the family wing. Mikai opened a door and moved to the side to let Barty look inside.

The boy’s eyes widened minutely, the room was three times bigger than his own! It was done in cyan and grey, with hints of silver and bronze, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

In the room was a gigantic four poster beds with pale cyan acromentula silk sheets, bronze and silver pillows, and dark grey beddings with silver embroidery, and a desk that matched the dark wooden bookshelves lining the walls and the few armchairs placed around the marble fireplace.

A padded bay widow was the perfect spot to curl up with a book and read in the natural daylight, and showed the beautiful orchard that spread below. Two doors led to a fully stocked bathroom and a walk-in respectively.

“I hope you like them. I wasn’t sure of your preferences, so I had to improvise.” Said Mikai, smiling at his awed expression.

“Yeah... yes, it’s fine. These are beautiful rooms.”

* * *

Severus froze when an unknown projectile hit him in the back. He turned around to see Sirius and Remus grinning as they made new snowballs in their hands.

“You little-” He growled, only for his tirade to be cut off when he received a snowball right in the face.

Instantly he was making a snowball while Barty helped him by constructing a snow fort with the help of his magic.

“Thanks, mate.” Said the Slytherin, grinning.

Barty smirked as he threw a snowball with deadly accuracy, earning a surprised shout from Sirius. His snowball was quickly followed by another from Regulus. The two first years high-fived, grinning broadly.

Across the battlefield Sirius was whispering to Lily, who was smirking mischievously. Both of them were hiding behind the wall of their fort while Remus and Thalia fired at the enemy.

“Excellent plan, Padfoot. Shall we?”

He nodded and cast a dillusionement charm on an impressive pile of snowballs, before levitating them across the until they reached the opposing team. With a smirk they canceled the levitation charm, causing the snow projectiles to drop and bury them partially. The startled shouts were totally worth it.

“We surrender, you bunch of cheaters!”

“It’s not cheating if there are no rules!” Singsonged Remus mischievously.

They all laughed as they made their way back inside to find Mikai in the entrance hall, grinning.

“Did you all have fun?” He asked, his grin widening at the affirmative answers he received. “Wonderful! Good job, Sirius, Lily, that was great thinking and spell work.” He praised, nodding at the embarrassed thanks he received. “Now, how about a hot chocolate?”

They all followed him readily, most knowing there was nothing better than Mikai’s hot chocolate.

* * *

Barty sat at the smooth marble kitchen counter as Mikai cooked, watching as the man moved around the kitchen with ease that spoke of practice and experience. Around them, house elves were running around as they helped their master cook diner. Suddenly the green eyed wizard turned towards him and smiled warmly.

“Do you want to help, Barty?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know how.”

Lord Blackthorn -call me Mikai- gave him a small grin.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll do just fine, just my instructions and nothing can go wrong.”

“You should say yes, Bart, cooking with uncle ‘Kai is great!” Said Regulus as he entered room, Thalia following close behind.

Barty smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll try.”

Mikai clapped his hands once in enthusiasm.

“Excellent! Now, come here and stir the dry ingredients in that bowl for me, please.”

“Of course, Mikai, I’ll do that right away.”

Lord Blackthorn laughed deeply, the sound filling the room and lightening the mood, and he beamed up as the older wizard when Mikai ruffled his hair fondly before turning towards the Black siblings.

“Come on, you two, you can cut the vegetables while I season and cook the meat.”

* * *

Barty froze in the entrance to the dining room when he caught sight of the Dark Lord himself sitting at the end of the table. His ruby eyes focused on him as Mikai sat next to Voldemort and kissed him chastely.

He felt the heavy gaze of everyone in the room, as if they were watching his reaction to seeing the Dark Lord and his consort. As if they were waiting for him to react badly because he was in the same room as the men his father was fighting every day.

But he didn’t feel fear nor disgust. This situation, this man, this family was against everything his father fought and stood for, he realized, an excited thrill coursing through his body, and he liked it very much. All he felt otherwise was an immeasurable amount of respect and awe for these two powerful men, the Dark Lord and his Consort.

He grinned brightly and noticed how they relaxed slightly, their fears unfounded.

This was his place, within the dark.

* * *

“So, Barty, what do you want to do when you’re older?”

The young wizard froze mid-bite and looked up from his delicious dessert, a slice triple chocolate cake requested that was apparently Remus’ favourite, in shock because nobody had ever asked him that question.

His father had always wanted him to work for the Ministry of Magic as Head of the Defence department. Everyone else just assumed he wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“I am unsure, my Lord.” He paused when he saw the amused looks the others gave him when he said the title. “I have a fascination for spell crafting and ancient runes. I discovered the subject in my family’s library and since then I’ve been hooked.”

“And do you understand a lot of it?” Asked Mikai, looking very interested and impressed.

“I do.” He said proudly.

“Amazing for someone so young. I myself have a mastery and a passion in the subjects. I could teach you if you like?”

Barty beamed at his host.

“That would be great.”

“Excellent. Now, I’ve heard from my godson that you like to read a lot.”

“Well, I am not in Ravenclaw for nothing.” He joked awkwardly, feeling a little insecure.

“Good, I’ll show you the library tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Thank you!”

“Oh child, don’t thank me yet, wait until you see it.” Said Mikai with a chuckle.

* * *

The children were all sitting around the fire, drinking hot chocolate and sharing stories.

“... andthen I ask out for the ball, and she says “Sorry, but I’m already spoken for.” I answer “And if I shout? Will you say yes?” She slapped me hard and stormed off but it was so worth it.”

His friends chuckled in remembrance while Lily and Thalia shook their heads in disappointment.

“Really, Sirius! That’s no way to treat a girl! I expect better of you!” Scolded Thalia, making her brother roll his eyes.

Lily leaned forward with an eager smile. “Hey, remember the time you took off the ear muffs while transplanting young mandrakes in herbology class and you fainted.”

“Oi! I did not faint.” Protested Sirius with reddening cheeks.

“Oh yeah? I saw it with my very own eyes, mister. As did Remus and Sebastian and Sev.”

The Black Heir huffed imperiously as he crossed his arms.

“Men do not faint, they merely collapse.”

They all stared at him silently for a few moments before the girls collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“Hey we should all sleep in the same room tonight, like a real sleepover.” Said Remus, when he managed to stop laughing.

Barty brightened.

“That’s a good idea! We should levitate our beds into your room, Remus.”

They all nodded in agreement and got to work.

* * *

Mikai entered his sons’ room and quirked an eyebrow.

“I take it you will all sleep here?”

“Um... yes. Just for tonight.”

“Well I’m alright with it if you are. You can sleep in the same room as long as you want.” Mikai said, ruffling Severus’ hair fondly. “It’s time to go to bed, pups.”

Everyone moved to get ready. Mikai tucked them all in bed and pressed a kiss to their forehead without thinking. After all these children were his sons, godchildren, his future daughter in law that he cared for a lot and Barty, who he already was already fond of even if he had just met him.

“Can you tell us a story, Uncle Kai?”

The green eyed wizard raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you all a bit too old for bedtime stories, Regulus?”

“For your stories, Uncle Kai? Never!”

Mikai chuckled fondly, and sat himself in an armchair.

“Very well.”

And so he told them about the triwizard tournament, how he fought a dragon, swam in the black lake to get his best friend back and walked into a maze filled with monsters. He modified the ending, because of Barty, saying he won the tournament, but his good friend Cedric was nowhere to be found. He had been declared dead a week later, and no one knew what happened, even now.

Seeing them all yawn sleepily, he smiled and rose from his seat.

“Good night, pups. Sleep well.”

* * *

He stood in the doorway to the library, gaping, his eyes impossibly wide. The Blackthorn library was bigger than Hogwarts’! Barty barely stopped himself from salivating at the thought of all the knowledge that this library contained.

“Wow,” he whispered. “This is amazing.”

Mikai chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder in an almost paternal gesture.

“Well go on, then. But don’t forget to eat and be back for dinner.”

Barty nodded distractedly and slowly walked between the towering bookshelves, running his fingers on the weathered spines of the tomes.

Grabbing a large black and gold book that looked very interesting, he made himself comfortable in a plushy armchair in front of the fireplace and lost himself in the theory of ancient runes and rituals.

* * *

The following week went on pretty much the same, the days filled with hot chocolate, snowball fights, reading and snowman contests.

Mikai had also organized a ice carving contest, teaching them a simple spell that would allow to create shapes into the ice blocks he had conjured.

They went to Ivory Island for a day at the beach, and spent the night there, eating firework marshmallows around a bonfire.

Today was Yule and they were all sat in the family sitting room to exchange presents.

Death was there for the occasion, and Life had come as well, grinning brightly as she embraced her nephew and great-nephews. She had arrived with a pile of gifts, dragging her brother into the house with extreme enthusiasm, causing him to groan and grumble about early mornings and annoying little sisters. That had started and argument between the two entities, as they both tried to convince the other that they were in fact the eldest sibling.

Life had placed the gifts under the tree, and sat down next to Barty, who was looking awkward, introducing herself cheerfully. The boy had relaxed in her company, to her great delight.

Now they were passing the gifts around, and encouraging the others to open them.

All the teens had received hand knitted scarves done in the colours of their respective houses, from Life. Even Barty received one, to his delight.

Death rose an eyebrow, snorting at his sister in disbelief.

“Knitting? Really Sister?”

Life pouted slightly as her tanned cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. She then glared fiercely at her brother when he laughed at her.

“Well, I had to find a new hobby, painting and wood carving became boring after a while.”

Death opened his mouth to retort but he was cut off before he could.

“Now, now, children, stop fighting like five year olds and come greet your mother.” Said a new voice.

“Mother!” Shouted three voices at once.

Mikai rose from his seat and went to hug Lady Magic herself.

“What are you doing here, Mother?”

She looked amused as she kissed his brow, smiling softly.

“Do I need a reason to visit my favourite children?”

“Do not let Fate and Destiny hear that.” Said Death with a snort.

“Mortimer!” Was said by both his Mother and Sister, with a hint of warning in their tone. Death merely crossed his arms stubbornly and sniffed imperiously.

“What?” He drawled haughtily with an eye roll. “It’s no secret that they are nothing more than jealous harpies. My son would be dead because of them if not for my quick intervention.”

Magic clapped her hands, making even more gifts appear in the pile. She sent a warning look towards her son and smiled brightly.

“Let’s talk about that at a later time, shall we. We are here to celebrate Yule!”

A while later, Barty was extremely disappointed when he realized he hadn’t received anything from his father. His mother had sent him a family heirloom in the form of a beautiful bronze bronze cloak clasp. He didn’t even know why he was disappointed, his father rarely gave him Yule gifts.

He remained forlorn until Mikai presented him with a beautifully wrapped gift.

“Go on.” Said the Blackthorn Patriarch when Barty hesitated. “Open it”

Barty unwrapped the gift carefully, revealing a velvet jewellery box. He widened his eyes as he opened it, the bronze cuff with the Blackthorn crest made of onyx and emeralds inside sparkling in the light of the fireplace. He looked up at Mikai in surprise and confusion, wondering what this was exactly.

“I have seen how my sons treat you more like family than a friend, and I must admit that you have grown on me a lot. This cuff is a portkey. If you are ever in danger, say Blackthorn and it will portkey you here instantly. The cuff cannot be removed by anyone but yourself, and will only be able to portkey you.”

Barty stared at him, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes, and threw himself in his arms as he thanked the green eyed wizard repeatedly, voice chocked and heavy with emotion.

“You’re welcome, Barty.” He said with a smile. “And you will always be welcome in our home.”

* * *

Death watched as his son grew fond and fonder of the Crouch child as he played with the soul he held in his hand. As he peered into the bright ball of light, sitting behind his massive dest that was made to intimidate the deceased, he saw the boy’s mother lying in bed looking like she was on Death’s doorstep (no pun intended, of course). She wouldn’t be able to care for Barty if the boy’s father just happened to die, but his son would be able to raise him and care for him as a parent should and more. His amazing son who already saw the boy as his own child.

Death knew that his son was planning on killing the father very soon so he had to act fast.

Yes, it was better this way, he thought as he crushed the soul he held, causing Lady Crouch to take one last breath before the life faded from her hazel eyes, the same colour as her son’s. It also sent the house elves in a fit of panic the next morning.

The next evening, Barty Crouch Sr.’s body was found dismembered, his limbs found all over the planet. His death was declared a severe and fatal case of drunken apparating that resulted in the splinching of most of the wizard’s body.

In Blackthorn Manor, Mikai was washing the blood off his body in the shower, an unhinged smile plastered on his face and a crazed glint in his eyes.

* * *

The morning sun was peeking through the curtains, and the chirping of birds could be heard.

The Dark Lord was lying in bed, an arm wrapped around his husband, a hand on the man’s stomach, thumb drawing light circles on his growing baby bump lovingly. Before meeting Mikai, he had never thought much of being a father, but now that he had Severus and Remus, and a third baby on the way, he would never give it up for anything in the world. He had come to love his smart, cunning and mischievous sons immensely in such a short period of time, that it sometimes scared him. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his family, including the little one who would be born in just a few months.

A sudden swirl of blinding white and pale blue flames fade to reveal Hedwig in all her phoenix splendour. She was carrying a rolled up morning edition of the Daily Prophet in her claws.

Mikai sat up eagerly, and grabbed the paper, flopping back down on his lover as he began to read the news.

“Lady Crouch is dead.” Mused Tom thoughtfully. “Do you have anything to do with that, beloved?”

Death’s son frowned in confusion, what had happened?

“I know this might be surprising, but I did not. I don’t have any desire or reason to kill her.”

Tom hummed thoughtfully.

“And what of Lord Crouch?”

His lover gave him a meaningful look.

“You know very well happened to him.”

The Dark Lord sighed in resignation and tightened his grip around his lover. He prepared himself for the inevitable, there was no way Mikai would let this go and he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to his lover. His dark angel and his children were the only weaknesses he would ever have. 

“You want to adopt him, don’t you?” He murmured.

Mikai nodded against his neck.

“Indeed, I do.”

“Love...”

“Please! Pretty please!” He begged, eyes wide and pleading, a look he knew his lover couldn’t resist. He was already thinking of Barty as his own, and it would break his heart if his lover refused. “I have always wanted a big family. And you have to admit that you’ve grown fond of the boy.”

Tom’s lips quirked up slightly in amusement.

“The physical appearance of your pleases doesn’t matter, love. But... fine. We can adopt him.”

Mikai’s face lit up as he beamed at his lover.

“Really?!”

“Really. But only if Barty wants to, alright?”

Mikai nodded, understanding that this must be Barty’s choice before anyone else’s.

* * *

Remus was wakened by his dad who gestured him and his brother to be silent and follow him outside. He did so, careful to not wake his friends who were sleeping in their room again. They were led to their fathers’ personal study. Their other father, Tom, was standing in front of the fireplace, a cup of coffee held elegantly in his hands.

“What’s going on, Father, Dad?”

Mikai sat behind the desk, but their father remained standing.

“Please sit.”

As they did as ordered, their father seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

“Last night, Barty’s parents died. Lord Crouch was dismembered because of an apparition incident and his mother died because of her illness.”

There he paused and the brothers exchanged meaningful looks, doubting very much that Crouch’s demise was because of an apparition accident. They knew their father too well to believe that explanation. Even the mother’s death was a bit too coincidental.

Mikai must have seen their look because he frowned slightly.

“It might be hard to believe, but I did not kill her.”

Seeing the truth in their father’s eyes, they nodded.

“The point is, Barty has no family left. I have decided that, if he is amenable to it, I will adopt him as my third son. I want to know if you are alright with my decision. I want you to understand that I won’t love you less or give you less of my attention.”

Severus and Remus locked eyes as they had a silent conversation, before they nodded.

“As you said on Yule morning, we already consider him family, and I would like to have a little brother to annoy. So, why not?”

“I agree, I felt a strange connection with Barty since I first met him. I would be happy to have him be part of our family.”

Their fathers smiled in relief. Mikai looked down at his baby bump, resting both hands on it.

“What about you, Sweetheart? Do you want a new big brother?”

The immortal wizard smiled as he felt the baby kick.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Good, we’ll speak to Barty after breakfast.”

* * *

They had just finished breakfast when Mikai spoke.

“Barty? Can you stay behind, please? We need to speak to you, alone.”

The Blackthorn brothers exchanged a knowing look as the filed out of the family dining room with the rest of their friends.

The teen frowned but nodded nonetheless. Sitting at the recently vacated dinner table, he watched his hosts with growing concern when he caught the looks they were exchanging.

“What is it?”

Mikai hesitated for a second before he spoke.

“I am sorry to say that your parents died last night. Your Father fatally splinched himself while drunk apparating, and your mother’s illness got the better of her. I offer you my deepest condolences.”

Barty was in shock before he was suddenly overwhelmed by grief at the thought of never seeing his mother again, hearing her gentle voice, feeling her prematurely wrinkled hand in his, seeing the unconditional love in her hazel eyes that she passed onto him. Tears pooling in his brown eyes wasted no time trailing down his cheeks. He wasted no tears for his father, all he ever got from him was pain and verbal abuse. He felt a pair of strong comforting arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a warm embrace as Mikai let him cry his sorrow on his shoulder until he had no more tears in his body. Next to them the Dark Lord was watching impassively, but Barty thought he could see a hint of concern in those crimson eyes, for him of all people.

He pulled back, frowning in worry.

“What is going to happen with me now? I don’t have any relatives, my grandparents are dead on both sides.”

Mikai locked eyes with him, his emerald gaze steady and strong. It reassured him immensely to have someone so strong on his side.

“We have a solution for you. If, and only if you want us to do so, we will adopt you as our son. It will be an official blood adoption, replacing your father’s blood with ours, so nobody will ever be able to take you away from us. So, will you accept to become part of our family?”

Barty could only gape at the powerful men in front of him in pure disbelief. These men, these powerful wizards who were in the process of conquering the British Wizarding World to change it for the better, and political powerhouses, wanted to adopt him, Barty Crouch Jr, Heir of a minor house.

“You want to adopt... me? Why?”

Mikai smiled softly. This was good, Barty hadn’t immediately refused the offer, and seemed more confused than apprehensive. He hoped that the teen would say yes, he would love to have Barty as a son.

“Because, like I said when I gave you that cuff, my sons see you as family, and I must admit that I do as well. You are smart, well mannered, kind and have shown an incredible amount of tolerance towards our nature as Dark Wizards. I would be honoured to have you as a son, and hope that if you accept our offer, you will come to see us as family.”

Barty could see that the Blackthorn patriarch was nervous that he would refuse, even if he was trying to hide it extremely hard. However, Barty had gotten to know the powerful wizard very well and could see the signs in the tightening around the eyes, the almost imperceptible tension of Mikai’s jaw, and the well-hidden hope and insecurity in his eyes. He smiled, knowing what his decision would be.

“I would be honoured to have you as parents. And... I would like a new name, if that’s alright? I would like to no longer be named after my father.”

The beaming smile he received from his new father convinced him that he had chosen right. Everything had changed so quickly, but it would be alright.

“We can arrange that for sure.” Said Mikai with a grin. “What do you think of... Corvus Marvolo Blackthorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should be Barty’s new name?  
> Who should Barty be paired with?  
> Did you like my inclusion of Death’s, Life’s and Magic’s family drama? Should I write about them more?


	21. Barty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Regulus, Thalia, this is Barty. Is it alright if he sits with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter 19, I just divided chapter 18 in two parts, sorry if this confuses you more that you probably already are...
> 
> Last updated: 20/11/2020  
> Scenes involving the marauders are now in chapter 22

Barty walked towards the Hogwarts Express, dragging his heavy trunk across the grey tiled floor as he weaved through his the dwindling crowd.

He was finally going to Hogwarts, away from his father and his unattainable expectations. He shivered slightly at the thought of the punishments Father dished out when he did something that disappointed him. The worst was when Father came home drunk and started fighting with his father.

He would miss his mother. She was always kind to him, trying to shield him from his Father’s anger and violence as much as possible. But now he was hopefully going to make friends for the first time in his life, and have fun.

All he had to do was hide the bruises and everything would be fine. No one could know, his father had made sure to hammer that rile into his brain with his fists, wand and belt.

“Do you need any help?”

Barty jumped and turned around to see that his interlocutor was a second year Slytherin who was smiling at him warmly. Well, as warmly as purebloods allowed themselves to be in public. It was barely noticeable, but Barty who had grown up in politics his whole life easily spotted it.

“Erm yes please.” He spoke timidly. The teen grinned wider and lifted his trunk easily, boarding the train. Barty followed behind him.

“My name is Severus Blackthorn, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

His eyes widened.

“Severus Blackthorn, the one who wrote Potion for Beginners? Oh and I’m Barty Crouch Jr, sorry.” He finished meekly, lowering his eyes towards the ground.

Severus frowned worriedly, he didn’t like the boy’s meek attitude. It reminded him of how he acted when he was younger, before his father rescued him. He lifted Barty’s chin with his index finger so they locked eyes.

“Hey it’s fine, kid. Nothing to apologize about. I swear. Yes, I wrote the book with the help of my brother and my best friend. Now would like to meet my best friend’s siblings? They are your age.”

“You would do that?” Barty said with hope shining in his eyes. Severus chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Of course. Come on, follow me.” 

As they walked down the hallway, Severus decided to subtly question the kid, to find out just why Barty was acting so meek.

“So where are your parents?”

Barty looked down, suddenly finding the carpet pattern very interesting.

“Father had to work today at the ministry, there was an important trial he had to attend. Mother is bedridden again, because of her illness. I was accompanied here by one of our house elves, who left as soon as she was sure I was relatively safe.  


“That sounds very irresponsible.”

“It’s no big deal. Besides, I’m used to it.”

Barty shifted as the older teen’s glanced down at him with a deadpan look.

“You do realize what you just said only contributed to makes the whole situation sound worse, right?”

He shrugged awkwardly.

“Err... I guess? 

He fidgeted under Severus’ utterly unimpressed stare as the second year Slytherin rose a disbelieving eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t help but squeak reflexively.

The Blackthorn Heir snorted derisively even as he ruffled his hair, either not noticing or not commenting on the way he couldn’t repress a flinch.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, kid.” He drawled wryly, before sneering as a truly dangerous look entered his gaze. “Your _father_ on the other hand...”

Barty couldn’t find anything to say to that, so he glanced away while fiddling with his sleeve, thus not seeing Severus’s black eyes flash in cold rage when he caught sight of the fresh bruise blossoming around his too thin wrist.

The silence was extremely awkward and he was relieved when they finally came to a stop in front of a compartment halfway down the train. Severus knocked and a first year jerked the door open, blowing a loose curl away from his face as he grinned roguishly. 

“Sevvy! What are you doing here and what do need?”

Severus invited himself in–dragging Barty with him–pushing past the boy and ruffling his dark hair as he did so. 

“What makes you say I need something? Am I not allowed to visit my favourite cousin?”

“You always want something.” The boy–Regulus–stated matter-of-factly with a bland look. “What do you need?”

“Brat.” Severus snorted. “Regulus, Thalia, this is Barty. Is it alright if he sits with you?” He asked giving them a meaningful look that meant they better agree... or else.

Regulus smiled pleasantly and made an inviting gesture.

“Of course, be my guest.”

Barty beamed at them and sat down readily.

“Thank you!”

* * *

Regulus and Thalia waved at their parents through the window while Barty grinned happy to be able to make friends. Once they were out of eyeshot, they sat back and grinned at each other, excited. They were finally going to Hogwarts!

The compartment’s door slid open, allowing their brother to come in, followed by his best friends. Barty nodded politely towards Severus when he greeted him.

“Siri? What are you doing here?”

“Just came to check up on you. Is everything going alright?” Said his brother, plopping himself down next to him and putting an arm around his brother’s shoulders. Regulus rolled his eyes.

“I am fine, brother, really. As you can see, Thalia, Barty and I haven’t encountered anyone as of now. Maybe if you left then people would be more inclined to come in.”

Sirius sent a mock pout his way, sighing forlornly.

“I can see when I’m not wanted somewhere. Let’s go guys.”

With a laugh they left to meet their friends.

There was another knock at the door a few moments later and a boy their age who had dark hair and eyes entered. Behind him were two nearly identical teens wearing matching mischievous grins.

“Name’s Antonin Dolohov, and those two are Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Don’t ask me which one is which, even I can’t tell, and I’ve known them for years.”

Barty grinned at the newcomers.

“Nice to meet you. Please, do come in.”

* * *

Severus captured his opponent's bishop with his knight, calmly placing the piece next to the portable board as Sirius groaned in dismay. He prefered the magical version of the game but found it far too messy for a train ride. He and Remus had bought this chess set a few years ago while on one of their adventures in muggle London. Sirius had been more interested in the bike he had glimpsed in a repair shop and had promply dragged the mechanic into a long conversation about engines and maintenance.

“So—who’s your new protégé, Nightshade?” Asked Sirius teasingly.

Sebastian sent him a side-glance, frowning in confusion.

“What protégé?”

“Yes... my brother has taken a liking to a first year, he even introduced him to the pups.”

Severus grinnedgrimly.

“His name is Barty Crouch Jr, and he was on the platform on his own struggling to move his trunk. He interests me because he reminds me of my younger self, of our younger selves, before Father came. I think his father abuses him. His mother is often sick but I do not believe she would raise a hand against him. Barty spoke of her with too much love and fondness for it to be the case.”

His Pack, but mostly Sirius and Remus, frowned in concern.

“That is concerning indeed, and Barty seems to be a good kid. We should inform Father of the situation, I’m sure he would be able to do something about it.” He said with a dark smirk, his father would take care of it alright, the way he did best, murder. Remus didn’t even feel bad for suggesting to put the man on his father’s kill list, if he really abused Barty, he deserved it and more. Maybe Grandfather would appreciate a new toy.

“You’re right. I’ll write a letter as soon as we arrive in the common room.”

* * *

“Ravenclaw!”

Barty smiled proudly as he handed the old hat to the Professor and walked to the Ravenclaw table under the cheers and applause of his housemates.

He sat next to a girl with deep red hair who shook his hand with a warm welcoming smile.

“Welcome to Ravenclaw, my name is Lily.”

“I’m Barty. Nice to meet you.”

As he ate, listening to the excited chatter of his housemates, he felt truly at home for the first time.


	22. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As summer comes upon the Marauders and their friends and family, budding love is in the air. The addition of a new family member shakes things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before you comment about it, I know that Bellatrix is the eldest in canon, But having her as the youngest worked better for me.
> 
> Also, I really don’t know what the heck happened here, I didn’t plan for most of this it just kind of happened on its own. But I’m glad that it did, I really like it.
> 
> As always read, enjoy and review!
> 
> New chapter 17 posted : Pandora. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -MS-

Mikai was sitting in a comfortable rocking chair on his personal balcony, happily munching on a bowl of ice cream, pickles, mustard and anchovies.

It was the beginning of summer and his sons were home, to his great delight. The manor was so much livelier when they were home.

The dark wizard pressed a hand to his massive pregnant belly, smiling fondly as he felt the baby kick. He couldn’t wait for his little one to come out and liven up the manor all year round. He secretly hoped the baby would be a girl, there were too many boys in the family right now.

He took another bite of his snack and moaned in pleasure. This was delicious! Why didn’t he think of this recipe before?

Just then his lover arrived, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting looking concoction his husband was eating with great relish.

“I don’t know how you eat that. It looks awful.” He commented, his voice a deep, smooth and silky baritone that always reminded Mikai of dark melted chocolate. It never failed to send a spark of lust crawling down his spine. It made him frown since Tom refused to do anything that had the potential to hurt the baby, and sex was apparently on the list.

“It’s delicious!” He countered with a pout, scooping up a bit of everything. “Here, try some.”

“Mmh, no. I think I’ll pass this time.”

* * *

The Black manicured gardens was full chattering people and laughing children.

It was Bellatrix’s birthday today, she was turning eleven and was the last of her sisters to attend Hogwarts. The youngest black sister was looking radiant in her black satin and velvet long sleeved dress, her wild curly hair tamed into an elegant bun for once. Her black eyes held none of the insanity that had plagued her at that age in another life. Her sisters were talking to her excitedly.

Her parents, Cygnus and Druella, had been threatened by the Dark Lords Orion who had seen memories of the older Bellatrix, to never lay a hand on their children, and that if they did, they would be tortured into insanity and left wishing for death.

As a result, the three girls were much happier and could actually enjoy life without being held under the cruciatus curse for every little mistake.

“So, Ella, how does it feel to be eleven?”

Bellatrix grinned happily at her sisters, her dear sisters who shared everything with her, who she shared everything with in return.

“It’s amazing. I can’t believe I’m going to Hogwarts with you this year!” Frowning slightly, she lowered her voice and leaned closer to her sisters. “Mother and Father have been unbearable without you around.”

Instantly concern overcame her sisters’ features.

“Did they hurt you?”

“No! No, don’t worry. Just spouted their usual pureblood drivel and spoke about marrying me to one of the Lestrange brothers. Father also complained about how I hadn’t become woman yet, which is totally ridiculous, really, first I am too young, second it's not as if girls dictate the start of such things on their own.“

Cissy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“I don’t know where they come from with all that prejudice. Our Lords doesn’t even support that kind prejudice, and muggle-borns are just descendants of squibs from old bloodlines.”

“Are you sure that’s all that happened? They really didn’t hurt you?” Asked Andy cautiously.

“If they did, we could tell the Lords, you know that right?” Said Narcissa. “They made it clear enough that they would help us if our parents ever abused us.”

Bellatrix glanced towards the Dark Lord, who was holding his pregnant husband close. They looked so perfect, so powerful, so regal. The two had saved the three of them from a childhood of physical abuse. They had saved Dromeda from being forced to marry a stranger, something the eldest Black sister had dreaded before their Lords’ intervention.

They had earned their eternal loyalty and the three girls were already planning on taking the dark mark as soon as they were out of school.

Bella smiled slyly causing her sisters to eye her warily.

“Talking about muggle-borns, how is Ted, Andy?”

“Yes, sister. Visit anymore broom closest last year?” Teased Narcissa, smiling in joy for her sister when Andromeda’s eyes lit up in happiness at the mention of her lover.

“Things are going so well between us at the moment. Look what he sent me a few days ago!” She pulled a necklace with a raw amethyst as the pendant.

“That’s so romantic!” Gushed Narcissa, taking it with delicate fingers to get a closer look at it. She looked up. “Are you going to marry him?”

“I think so, Cissa. I really think... I’m in love with him.”

“As you should. He’s handsome, kind, smart and romantic to the bones.”

“I give you my blessings, Andromeda. You two will be a good match.”

All three startled and turned around to see that Lord Slytherin-Blackthorn, also known as Lord Thanatos, had snuck up on them and eavesdropped on their conversation. There was a teen a year older than her who next to him, shared his dark curly curly hair, nose and jaw. He had warm brown eyes flecked with gold and green. The boy looked very sharp and handsome in his tailored black silk dress robes lined with bronze and green.

Andromeda blushed slightly as she answered. “Thank you my lord. I am glad you approve.”

Lord Thanatos smiled at them warmly.

“And I am glad you found true love.” He said before changing subject as he put a fatherly hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Have you met my son, Corvus?”

The newly identified Corvus gave a short bow as he kissed the air above the back of their hands.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. Your beauty surpass the tales I have heard about you.” He said with a charming smile, though his eyes were mostly focused on Bellatrix, who blushed faintly at the compliment.

“Thank you heir Blackthorn. It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” Then she took a split decision and offered him her arm. “Would you like to walk with me?”

Corvus looked slightly surprised but hid it well and smiled at her, offering her his arm gallantly.

“Of course.”

She smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, letting herself be guided towards a more private part of the garden.

They spoke for hours, laughing as they shared stories about each other and their families, getting to know each other and finding out they had a lot in common.

After the guests left, the three girls found themselves in Narcissa’s room. Bellatrix was grinning like a loon while Andromeda brushed her hair. Narcissa was taking her dress off, sighing in relief when she finally took off her high heels and changed into an oversized Weird Sister shirt and a pair of loose silk pants. Settling on her bed, she decided to tease her sister.

“Someone’s looking rather cheerful this evening. The last time I saw you this happy was when the Lords came and threatened our parents.”

Bellatrix blushed, trying to avoid her sister’s deep indigo gaze in the mirror.

“Is this about Corvus?” Asked Narcissa from where she was lying on her bed writing in her journal.

“You two did seem quite cozy when you saw him off.” Quipped Andromeda, smiling at her little sister.

“I... felt this connection between us, we jus clicked you know? It’s like he understands me on a deeper level. He really sees me. Not a daughter of the Black family or a trophy wife, just me, Bellatrix.” She spoke dreamily.

Andromeda hugged her from behind and Narcissa quickly joined in.

“I’m happy for you Ella.”

* * *

“So... how was your time with Bella?” Asked Severus, looking up from his book.

“She’s great.” Said Corvus, smiling as he thought of the evening he spent with Bella.

“Great, huh?” Said Remus, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Planning on seeing her again?”

“Yeah, actually. It’s just so easy to be with her. She sees me as myself instead of the Dark Prince. I like her laugh... and her blush.” He added as he thought of the few times he had complimented her and her cheeks had turned a rather endearing pink colour.

“Oh my! He truly has fallen hard for her!” Teased Severus, making him blush beet red. Remus clipped the back of his head while Corvus denied that claim vehemently, saying they were just friends.

“You’re one to talk. You were the same with Lily. It took her only two months to have you wrapped around her finger.”

They both laughed as Severus spluttered indignantly, and then the future potion master came over and hugged them both.

* * *

“Come on, Corvus, try and keep up, will ya?”

“Where are we going anyway?” Asked their little brother as he hurried his pace to keep up with them on the forest path.

“You’ll see, we’re almost there!”

They finally walked into a small clearing with a small pond. A few fairies, butterflies and bowtruckles were flying around, and the pond had colourful fishes swimming in it.

There was a beautiful treehouse built on and around the biggest tree, an apple tree heavy with fruit they had planted the year after they were adopted. Severus and Remus climbed the ladder, ushering their little brother up as well.

“Where are we?” He asked as looked around in awe.

The inside of the treehouse was expanded to fit all of them comfortably, and had three comfortable looking armchairs surrounding a beautifully wooden table. On the table were loads of parchment rolls, quills, pens, ink and erasers. Schematics, lists and plans were strewn all over the place, even pinned to the walls. A large carved chest in the corner was filled with pranking materials and a small potion lab had been set up in the corner.

“This, my dear Corvykins...”

“Is where we planned most of our pranks before Hogwarts.” Finished Severus, picking an apple from a nearby branch through the window.

“Awesome!”

“It is, isn’t it?” They said smugly, in sync. “Now, we are letting you on the secret of success because you are our brother. Do not betray our trust.”

“I promise.” He said solemnly.

* * *

It was a beautiful day of August, the sun only had a few clouds, and the sun was bright. The Blackthorn children, as well as Lily, Thalia and Sirius were lounging around on the lake’s shore, eating the delicious food the house elves had made for them.

“You’re serious? You really did that?” Said Corvus, previously known as Barty as he snorted out a laugh.

“No, he’s not Sirius, I am.” Said the dog animagus in mock indignation.

Lily slapped his arm, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“Stop it, Padfoot.”

“Yes, stop it Paddy, that joke stopped being funny years ago.” Teased Remus, grinning. “But yes, we really did that. With the help of whipped cream, some dung bombs, some tripwire, our invisibility cloak and a lot of sneaking around.”

“That’s so cool!” He gushed, making the three marauders puff out proudly.

Sirius glanced at the lake next to them and got an idea.

“We should go swimming.” He said, as he unbuttoned his expensive blue silk shirt.

“What!? No!” Protested Lily, blushing as she tried not to look at her boyfriend’s exposed and muscled chest, since Severus had followed his best friend’s lead. Remus smirked and did the same.

“Come on, Miss Ivy! You aren’t scared, are you?” Shouted Sirius before running down the elegant dock and dive-bombing into the water. He resurfaced with a barking laugh, shaking his head wildly like a wet dog.

“What are you all waiting for? Jump in!”

Remus chuckled and dived into lake, quickly followed by Barty, and Thalia. Lily finally relented and quickly pulled off her pale green summer dress before shrieking in surprise as Severus lifted her into his arms and threw her into the water before joining her shortly after.

“You prick!” Shouted the green eyed witch as she resurfaced and glared at him hotly before jumping on him as she tried to tackle him into the water in retaliation. Severus dodged her before kissing his girlfriend in hopes of placating, or at least distracting her, ignoring the disgusted noises coming from the other teens.

They spent the next half an hour splashing each other and playing various games in the water before conjuring towels and getting a tan on the lake’s shore near the weeping willow while they talked and gossiped.

* * *

The Sun was leisurely disappearing below the horizon, reflecting on the smooth and calm surface of the lake, gorgeous shades of purples, reds, oranges, yellows and gold colouring the sky, illuminating the top of the trees and stretching across the lawn, making the shadows stretch across the land. The songs and chirping of birds was slowly replaced by the singing of the crickets. Firefly and moth fairies woke from their slumber and left their flower and mushroom houses to begin their evening ballet.

Mikai walked across the lane towards the lake, his pregnant belly making it difficult to move. Diner was ready and he wanted to go get his sons and their friends himself, since it allowed him to get some much needed exercise.

“Severus, Remus, Corvus, Sirius, Lily! Time to eat!”

“Coming, Father!” Said the “twins” in sync, Corvus not far behind.

Just then, he hissed sharply as he felt a contraction. He closed his eyes to ride out the pain and when he reopened them he saw his sons standing in front of him with worried expression.

“Father, are you alright?”

He gave them a reassuring smile.

“I’m alright. The little one is coming.”

Their eyes widened in excitement and worry.

“Call your father for me, will you? Corvus, can you accompany me to my rooms?”

“Of course, Father.”

* * *

Severus ran his hand through his hair restlessly for hundredth time in a rare show of nervousness. He had been waiting in his parents’ sitting room for twelve hours, listening to their father’s pained screams and whimpers. Corvus was sleeping, head resting on his shoulder, exhausted by the wait. Remus was pacing across the room.

Finally, the loud wailing of a newborn baby reached their ears and he hurriedly woke his brother before rising from his seat, eager to be let into his parents’ room.

After a short while, Tom opened the door and smiled at them tiredly.

“You can come in, and meet your little sister.”

Their eyes widened as they entered the room, instantly zeroing onto their dad who was sitting up against a pillow, and the small blue and purple bundle in his arms.

“May I present to you your little sister, Luna Ophelia Slytherin-Blackthorn.” He said as he moved the newborn and place her in his arms when he approached the bed. He looked down and felt his breath catch. Their sister was the cutest thing he had ever seen, with her big emerald eyes inherited from their father, plum pink heart shaped pouty lips, cute button nose and rosy cheeks.

“Hello, I’m Severus, your older brother, and I promise that I will protect you from all harm to the best of my abilities.” He murmured quietly.

She looked up, locking gazes with him and gave him a gummy smile. Severus was startled when her hair turned a lilac shade of purple. He looked up with wide eyes.

“She’s...”

“A metamorphmagus. Yes, we were just as surprised as you are.” Said Mikai giving them a strained smile, trying to push the memories of his godson Teddy to the depths of his mind. Don’t get him wrong, he already loved his daughter and would always love her no matter what, but it was slightly painful to see her as he was reminded of his godson.

He promised himself to get over it and rejoice about his daughter’s gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Trickster32, Aeri, Mesha2403, randomplotbunny and Nika_Singh for helping find a name for Barty.
> 
> QUESTION :
> 
> I was wondering if I should make the chapters longer of if the current length is alright with you?  
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
